In The Eyes Of The Moonlight
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you. Finished on 04-30-06, this story is now in re-editing mode.Chap12done.
1. Regret

The dim light of the street lamps gave the pavement an eerie glow as Bombalurina hastily made her way back home to her isolated den, not wanting to be seen or heard. It was wrong and she knew it was wrong, so why had she just done it? Why had she let him continue with it? Why couldn't she have told him to stop- or why couldn't she have just gotten up and left? _Didn't she want to leave? _Why on earth would she want to stay with him?

The tribe definitely wouldn't approve of what had just happened; they had warned her ever since she was in her youth to stay away from him, to keep her distance and ignore all his endearing young charms and talents that he would casually flaunt to her. They told her that one day he wouldn't want her anymore and just leave her there in the dust like he had done so many times before. They would always say that one day he would get what he deserved and he would realize what he had left behind. The tribe had forbidden her to see him, thinking that he would only end up hurting her in the end; they were trying to protect her. But had she listened? _No, of course not. _

She was _Bombalurina_, the suggestive queen; the sensual one. The cat, who no matter what, didn't give a damn about any tom because she could snag anyone she wanted. She could get away with anything with a lustrous sigh and a sway of her hips. She was either loved or hated, adored or despised; the one all the toms wanted and all the queens wanted to be. The one who had the perfect life, perfect personality. _Perfect lovers_. Or so _they _thought.

"He's not the one for you Bombalurina. He plays with the hearts of others to please himself, and then he drops them like flies and moves on to another when he gets bored with their presence. _No matter how much that queen cared for him_," Jellylorum had told her once when she had found her sobbing alone in her den over the latest antics he had pulled. Jellylorum, by far, wasn't the only queen who disapproved of her feelings for the tom; Jennyanydots and her sister, Demeter, definitely did too, and they never would hesitate to tell her how rotten they thought he was.

"Bomba, you shouldn't treat yourself this way, you deserve someone much better. _He's _not worth your tears," Demeter would tell her over and over again, with persistence.

But didn't they understand that she couldn't stop the tears from falling every night? Didn't they understand that it wasn't just some little fling or a little crush she had on him? She loved him and couldn't get over it. She had fallen for him and couldn't get up. And she had made a mistake. A terrible mistake that would change everything. One night of pleasure had cost her everything she had ever wanted and worked for.

She hadn't meant to do it, it just had happened. She had met him last night when it was pouring rain and he had invited her to stay with him until the storm passed over. _She had not expected to be seduced by him._ That was, by far, the last of her thoughts for that night. They were alone together for the first time in ages. Despite everyone's disapproval they had managed to secretly meet each other and keep their relationship completely furtive. They had stopped seeing each other four weeks ago, after Old Deuteronomy had approached them each personally, and told them that he had decided their future mates since neither of them were in a relationship. And of course, since he was the son of the old leader, he was obliged to agree, and so, she had also. And of course, since they both had many admirers they were promised to their most _loyal_ devotee, who Deuteronomy insisted would treat them with all the love and respect they so much deserved.

Bombalurina let out a grunt of frustration as she remembered what they had done last night, what they had committed. She had thought he had actually cared for her, loved her for who she was and not what he seen was on the outside. And so in faith and complete trust, she had given herself to him last night fully; hoping that he would stay with her this time, only to find out that she had been used for his own personal pleasure, once again. She had woken up this morning to find herself alone in his bed, groggy and heartbroken; only to hear his voice and that of his future mates coming from the den entrance. She then had quickly left through an escape at the back of the room, hopefully without being noticed.

He had used her after all. He never cared for her, _no one _ever would care for her. She was just there to please everyone; be their own personal eye candy. No one saw her for who she truly was, or who she hoped and wanted to be; she was a toy, a form of useless entertainment.

Everything Demeter, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had ever told her about his ways, were all true. She was a fool to ever believe that she was the one for him- to ever think that he might manage to care about her in the same way she felt toward him.

She was in trouble now, and this time, Macavity wasn't there to save her. Her tail bristled as she thought of the deceased ginger tom. He had been a part of her once, years ago when she was a kitten, but now that he was dead, murdered by Munkustrap months ago, that part of her had died. He was the one who had known all along her feelings for the tom. He was the one who she alone could of confided in. Now, she had no one.

She couldn't let the tribe find out that it was _him _who had done this to her; the tom who she had been forbidden to see or even look at. The tom everyone looked down upon because they thought he was nothing but a sham; a useless cat who taunted the kittens and thought the world of himself.

She would tell them that it was some random tom she had met during a one night stand. She would tell them that he had given her no choice and forced himself on her. _Yes _that was it, he had forced himself on her. She couldn't be exiled from the tribe if she had been_ raped_. Sure it was a lie but a lie was much better then the truth. Much better than anyone finding out that she had betrayed them.

Bombalurina wouldn't let anyone ever find out the truth- she couldn't. Even if she had wanted to, the risk was too great. No one would ever have to know what had really happened that night- no one would ever find out that the Rum Tum Tugger was the father of her unborn kitten.


	2. The Perfect Lie

Bombalurina sighed miserably as she lay down onto her aged bed, made of old rugs and sleep worn pillows. Gold light flowed through the cracks in the den as the sun started to rise. Burying her head deeper into the blankets, trying to block out the glare, she hissed, aggravated. How could she have let this happen to her? Why had she let her guard down? She knew that nothing good would ever come from spending a night over at the Rum Tum Tuggers, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect to wind up _pregnant _out of it. She didn't even _like _kittens, never mind ever actually wanting to have one. For catnip's sake, she was far too young to be a mother!

_Everlasting cat, what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

"Its _okay _Etcetera, don't worry we'll go for our walk _tomorrow_," Tugger said as he practically forced the queen out of the den doorway. Glaring at him in a playful, yet annoyed way, she sighed and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Oh all right, have it your way, you stubborn mouser. You owe me one Tugsy, and I won't forget it! Love you," she called back as she disappeared from view. Tugger shuddered as the nickname she had given him sunk in. Never had he actually ever pictured himself life-mated to Etcetera; he had always thought that she would end up with one of the tom _kittens,_ preferably Pouncival. She was a fan, after all, not someone who he had pictured spending the rest of his life with.

_But_, he noted, she had definitely changed over the years. She wasn't the hyperactive little kitten who would scream and shout at everything, plastering herself to his side protectively, as she had once been. Well, more or less so as an adult. She still was hyper, but it had turned into a more of a really bubbly, happy personality. She really was quite caring and protective now; she always made sure that she was there for him if he was in trouble, or was feeling down- always trying to make him laugh and make him happy. She really was a great friend to have. But that was it; she was a _friend_. Nothing more.

No matter how fond he was of the little queen, he knew that this wasn't what he really wanted out of life.

He knew his father had good intentions of setting him up with a queen, but he wasn't sure being mated to Etcetera was right for him. _Or her_. She was far from what he thought his ideal mate should be. Sure she was nice and adored him like no other, but he just didn't think that she actually loved him like a _mate _should. And he knew that he didn't love her. What was love after all? He had defiantly never found it. _Had he_? Did love even exist? As a kitten, he had never thought it had. But now that he was an adult, had his opinions changed?

For the first time in his life, Tugger found himself worrying about his future. What would happen to him if he did end up being tied down to Etcetera? Would he have to scum to a life that he secretly hated and had to pretend to be happy about? He didn't want to be mated to the wrong queen; he wanted to go through life with the perfect mate, someone who would love him no matter what happened, even if all his fur and good looks faded away. No doubt Etcetera thought that she would do that, and she probably would, but he knew after a while, after the glamor and adrenaline rush of finally catching _the _Rum Tum Tugger died down, their relationship would be an obligation, and nothing more. She wouldn't be happy. Sure, his father had said that love would grow between the two, but what if it didn't? He needed to be sure he had found the right queen before settling down and being bound forever to her.

As he walked back into his den, thoughts of the previous night came flooding back to him, stopping him cold._ Bombalurina_. He had slept with her and left when he heard Etcetera at the den entrance. Bombalurina had probably left when she had woken up this morning in fear of Etcetera or Pouncival finding out about their… Night. His heart suddenly began to pound in his chest. It was a misunderstanding he didn't mean for any of it to happen. She wouldn't actually tell anyone. _Would she_? His mane bristled.

_Of course she wouldn't tell anyone, she would just as well be kicked out of the tribe as I would. _Maybe she would just forget about it ever happening and let life go back to the way it was. Maybe, she didn't care. She knew that it was an accident, that it didn't mean anything. _Right? _As he stretched and lay down on his old torn up quilt to go to sleep, he couldn't shake a thought from his mind. If last night was so wrong and so forbidden, why had it felt so right? Like it was meant to happen all along and was just waiting for the opportunity? Standing up again, he shook the thought from his mind. Of course it didn't feel right. What was he thinking? It was just the fact that he was reliving old memories… She had been his first, after all. So, it meant nothing that he was feeling odd toward the situation. _Damn_. What would happen if Munkustrap or any of the tribe members found out? Would they really be kicked out of the tribe and rejected from their family?

He knew that both their families thought that they weren't good enough for each other and thought it would be better for them to be mated to someone of the same higher class, but did he really want to? Maybe his sudden feelings were caused by always seeing Munkustrap and Demeter so happy together and that he was just lonely. It seemed like everyone had someone these days and that they were all in their own little worlds. That was, of course, everyone _except_ him. Despite everyone thinking that it was wrong to be with her, part of him yearned to have Bombalurina back again. The banter they shared seemed to form a closeness that he couldn't shake. But relieving last night would never happen again, he would make sure of it; for both of their sakes.

* * *

"Good morning Jelly, Jenny, have either of you seen Bomba today?" Demeter asked as she walked out of her den, spying her two aunts on an old beat up car, happily eating a few mice for breakfast.

"Sorry love, but we haven't seen her for the past two days," Jellylorum said as she handed a bit of a dead mouse to Demeter, who took it gratefully.

"Munkustrap and Jemima haven't seen her since the morning of the rain storm, she hasn't even shown up for our annual walk around the town that we do every year," Demeter said licking her fingers. Her tail twitched in concern. It wasn't like her sister to pull this sort of a stunt. Especially around this time of the year.

"Have you checked her den?" Jennyanydots asked starting to get worried. It wasn't like Bombalurina to avoid everything; in fact, she was usually right in the middle of it, if not the cause of it. And if she ever needed help, she would always ask for it. That niece of hers was not known for her modesty, after all.

"No actually, I haven't. She hardly uses her den and Bomba usually doesn't stay that long in one place if she's upset, but I guess looking there wouldn't hurt," Demeter said, heading toward her omitted sisters den. "Do you two want to come? If she is lost, I'll need all the help I can get, _knowing her,_" she added, inwardly grinning. Despite her sisters' sometime stupid antics, she loved the rush of it. It was never boring with Bombalurina around.

"You go there first, we'll join you after we clear everything up here," Jennyanydots shouted after her.

As Demeter entered the small den that she and her sister used to share before she had moved in with Munkustrap, she sniffed the air that for some reason was unusually stale. Suddenly she spotted Bombalurina crouched up at the back, staring blankly ahead of her, lost in thought. Coming up beside the red queen she noticed tears stains on her cheeks. Alarmed at actually seeing her sister cry; which was a rarity, her eyes widened.

"Bomba, what happened? We haven't seen you in days, what are you doing all the way in here?" Demeter asked, gently wiping the wet tears away from her sister face. Trying to avoid eye contact with the golden queen, Bombalurina inhaled a deep breath deciding that she might as well tell her what had happened. Demeter would eventually find out anyway, so she might as well get it over with. As she turned over, facing her back to the worried gold queen, she visibly felt a tremble rise in her throat that seemed to refuse to let any words escape.

"I-I- I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out, refusing to look into her sister's green eyes. Demeter's face went from concern, to confusion, to complete and utter shock. _What? What! Pregnant! How?_

"What- how_? Bomba_! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" Demeter asked, frustrated. Frustration soon turned into anger as the realization that her sister had committed adultery, registered in her brain. Angrily rising above the mortified queen, she let out a hiss. She was Munkustraps mate, she was the highest ranking queen in the tribe at the moment, and she couldn't have a sister that went around with no self-respect! She felt like she had been kicked in the gut, and the feeling was growing into something more fierce. "How you could just- _Ah! _Bombalurina, do you have any idea how irresponsible you were? Do you have any idea how- how, how _stupid _you've just acted? Bomba I love you, I do, but- you're sisters to the mate of the future leader of this tribe! You can't run around, wily nilly, doing whatever you please anymore! You're an adult! Not a kitten! And I think it's about time you realized it! I mean for the love of-"

"It- it was an accident Demeter, it wasn't _supposed _to happen! Do you honestly think I _planned _this?" Bombalurina spat, standing up to face the golden queen, now very upset. Is that was her sister really thought of her? Oh of course, she expected this kind of reaction from everyone else, but her sister? Her Demeter? Even though Demeter was truthfully right in her assumptions, it still hurt to hear. "You know what, Dem? I thought that you had more sense then that! If you really were the great leader you claimed to be, you'd listen to my side of the story before you started making assumptions!"

Regaining her composure and taking a deep breath in, Demeter decided that this wasn't the best time to loose her temper with her usually outgoing sister. She was, after all, her sister. The one who had taken care of her since birth. _Her best friend_. She should be helping her, not hurting her. Lowering her voice Demeter asked the question that she didn't really want the answer for, knowing that her sister's fate hung in the reply." Who's the father?"

Feeling herself inwardly cringe, Bombalurina inhaled, nostrils flaring. This was it; there was no going back after this. Taking a step back, praying that Demeter wouldn't see through her facade, she explained the situation. "Dem, you really don't want to hear this."

"Oh I can assure you, Bomba dear, I do."

Looking at her feet, the red queen continued.

"Um I was walking home from a friend's house a few nights ago-"

"Friends house?"

"_Yes_, a friend's house. A house where a friend lives, if you need the full definition of it. And I met this alley tom. He seemed really nice and he was really friendly," taking another deep breath she continued, refusing to take her eyes of the back wall. "Anyway, he seemed perfectly normal and offered to take me home, so I went with him."

Demeter's eyes flashed. She was not amused.

"Bomba! You _know _not go around with strange toms! I- I thought you had more sense then that!" Bombalurina looked away; she hated lying to Demeter, especially with everything that had happened between her and Macavity in the past. Demeter had ended up in a situation like the one she was describing with the ginger tom; which had caused his banishing. Letting out a loud sigh, Bombalurina continued the story.

"Well, when we got back to the Junkyard I said goodnight and went to leave, but he wouldn't let me! He said that I would need to repay him for walking me home and making sure that nothing bad had happened to me. I tried to get away! Honestly Dem, I did, but I couldn't... And he was too strong and well he…" Demeter froze in her spot, feeling her throat close up. This story was all too familiar. "Dem, he- he forced himself on me." A permanent lump in her throat, Bombalurina chanced a quick glance over at Demeter. Her blood almost ran cold as she saw that the golden queen had tears streaming down her face and that her attitude had completely changed toward her situation.

"Bomba… I -I'm so sorry. I… I had no idea," barely able to speak, she hugged the red queen. "You know that I understand more than anyone about what you're going through. I'm so, so, sorry. I shouldn't have judged you."

As the two queens embraced Jellylorum and Jennyanydots arrived. Noticing the two older queen's presence, Demeter clutched Bombalurina's hand and explained everything, making sure that they understood that it was not her sisters fault, and that everyone, no matter what, would be expected to help her out. "It was a stray tom and he's probably long gone by now, so there would be no point in looking for him."

The two older queens shock came as no surprises to their nieces but after they offered to help raise the kitten, both sisters were speechless.

"Look Jenny, Jelly, I really appreciate it, but I think that this is something that I'm meant to do on my own," slowly Bombalurina turned to face her sister, guilt slowly edging its way onto her face, "Even without you, Demeter."

"O-oh," not looking up, Demeter motioned for their two aunts to follow her out of the den. To say she was surprised, was an understatement. She was actually a little bit hurt. "We'll still all be here, Bomba. If you change your mind."

As the three queens hastily headed out the door, Bombalurina let out a sigh of relief; happy that they had believed her. Her ears fell however when she felt that remorse was slowly welling up inside of her. _She hated lying. She hated pretending to be someone she wasn't. Demeter didn't deserve that. _Falling back onto the bed, Bombalurina silently prayed that the kitten wouldn't turn out looking like its father; for she _would _need all the help she could get in raising the kitten. And if _anyone _found out that it was Tugger's, there would be no chance of that.


	3. Karma

_Karma: The total effect of a person's actions and conduct during the successive phases of the person's existence, regarded as determining the person's destiny. (The Online Dictionary)  
_

* * *

Tugger stared unfeelingly at the silver tabby that was solemnly glaring at him with piercing green eyes. "Who's the father?" he asked, stunned at what had just left his brothers mouth.

"Some alley tom that she had been seeing. I just thought that you deserved to know, Tugger."

Tugger ran his fingers threw his mane, frustrated. So, she had been with someone this entire time! She obviously didn't care about what had happened a week ago between them; she had probably even been cheating on him when they _were _secretly seeing each other. He felt heat rise to his face. He turned away from his older brother, and began to pace.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this," Munkustrap said, looking into his brother's apprehensive blue eyes. He could tell that Tugger was deeply troubled, despite his best attempt at trying to cover his emotions up.

"Look, I have to go meet Etcetera for a walk. I'll talk to you later," Tugger turned abruptly and stalked off through the junkyard, clearly wanting to be alone at the moment. As Munkustrap anxiously watched his brother leave, he groaned, worried. There had definitely been something bothering Tugger for the last week, but no one seemed to be able to figure out what it was. Evidently, it was quite important and was forcing the once careless Maine Coon's patience to quickly deteriorate. Munkustrap had known that finding out about Bombalurina would no doubt upset Tugger, but what else could he have done? Tugger would have found out from someone else eventually, wasn't it better that it came from his brother, who somewhat understood the tom's complicated feelings toward the queen? Sighing inwardly, he decided to go look for Demeter, hoping that she could shed some more light on the situation with Bombalurina.

* * *

_What in the Heavyside had she been thinking? Didn't she know better than to go off with random toms?_ Tugger couldn't figure out how Bombalurina had managed to do this to herself. _She hated kittens_. Perturbed, he let out a frustrated hiss as his tail lashed back and fourth. _Why do __I __care who she decides to sleep around with? It's not my problem! She's never cared about anyone before, so why should she start now? "_You know what they say! What goes around, _comes _around!" he spat, eyes blazing.

"Tugger? Sweetie, what's the matter?" a soft white paw touched his shoulder. Startled, he whipped around, coming face to face with the concerned gaze of his soon to be mate. "Etcetera. What are you doing here?"

He hoped that she couldn't register the emotions he was feeling. If there was one thing that he had to do, it was to stay loyal to her. She could never find out about his inward reaction to Bombalurina's pregnancy.

"Is it so surprising that I would want to spend some time with my future mate? Now tell me, what's gotten you so upset? You know that it's not good to keep your emotions jumbled up inside of you," Etcetera said, taking his paws in her own. "Something I know that you regrettably do, quite often."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I was just letting off some extra steam. Munkustrap just told me something, _rather disturbing_, that I really didn't need to hear," he answered, awkwardly removing his paws from hers. "So how about we go for that walk that I promised I would take you on?" he forced his trademark smirk to appear on his face. "Well, fine. After all, you _did _promise me."

Much to Tugger's horror, as Etcetera and he turned around the corner, they found themselves coming face to face with Demeter and her sister. Bombalurina immediately looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the Maine Coon. She couldn't bear to be within five feet of him, never mind look at him in the eyes. Especially with Etcetera there, observing them.

"Good morning Etcetera," Demeter greeted cheerily, hugging the younger queen. "_Tugger_," she added under her breath, causing the tom to roll his eyes. Etcetera greeted the golden queen excitedly; grateful to see her and her sister finally out of the den. Spying Bombalurina, who was awkwardly standing to the side of the cats, she embraced her warmly. "Bomba, I'm so glad to see you out and about again!" she chirped, all too happily for Bombalurina's liking. "I heard about the- your, umm… _Pregnancy_," Etcetera mumbled, unsure of how refer to the red queens condition; she defiantly didn't want to offend her in anyway, knowing what had happened to her. "Congratulations!"

Still looking down, Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "_Well_, it seems like good news travels fast," she hissed. "Who told you?"

Oblivious to the crimson queens discomfort, Etcetera rambled on. "Well, Jemima and Victoria told me yesterday, but Electra and Exotica told me a few days ago… Of course there was Rumpleteazer who practically told the whole Junkyard, but you know her, the gossip queen of the tribe these days. I, of course, didn't know if it was true or not. You really don't know who tells the truth these days…" she added thoughtfully.

"_Great_, the whole junkyard knows," Bombalurina had to hold her tongue. Calling the young queen a ditz to her face was all too tempting. _Well this is just_ _perfect_. The last thing that she had wanted was for everyone to find out from a bunch of adolescent queens who were just out of kittenhood.

Tugger glanced at the red queen with a mocking look. She could practically hear him saying: _They told you to stop flaunting yourself, and did you listen? No. You deserve it._ Seeing that look on his face made a part of her want to tell the tribe the truth, if only to knock him off his high horse for a moment. Doing her best to avoid his burning eyes, Bombalurina turned her attention back to the conversation that was taking place between her sister and Etcetera.

"Well the kitten is due in a few months, so we've still got plenty of time to prepare," Demeter was saying, "or at least that's what Jennyanydots told us".

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! You know how the tribe takes to new kittens; it's like a dream! But for you! Oh Bombalurina- it must be great knowing that you're going to be a mother!" Etcetera exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around Bombalurina once again, oblivious to the tension that had grown between the four cats. Noticing that Tugger hadn't said a word, Etcetera nervously nudged him with her elbow. "It's wonderful news, _isn't it_, Tugger?" she said, eyeing him curiously and speaking through her teeth; not understanding his sudden foul change in attitude. _Why was he acting like this? It was so embarrassing! _

"Of course it's _wonderful _news, Etcetera dear. You know how much I _love _kittens," he replied as he gritted teeth and abruptly turned away from the queens, storming off in the opposite direction. Etcetera paled.

"Rum Tum Tugger, you come back here this _instant_!" her cries went unheard. "_Tugger_! _Oh_," the queen whined helplessly. She was so ashamed. What on earth was the matter with him? "I better go see if he's alright, he usually isn't this cranky, but he's been acting weird ever since he came back from his meeting with Munkustrap. Please don't hold it against him- I'm sure he's thrilled too. Nice to see you two again, I'll talk to you later!" Etcetera took off in an angry sprint toward the direction that the Maine Coon had stalked off in.

"Odd. I wonder what all that was about?" Demeter asked Bombalurina, confused. The crimson queen just shook her head, secretly staring after the little queen, knowingly. _Karma_.

Karma, karma, karma.


	4. The Young Mother

The seasons changed quickly and winter began to approach. The colder months were hard on all of the cats; there was little food left in the tribal hunting grounds, which forced them to stalk into Pollicle territory, where many had been injured, or in some cases, even killed. This time was especially hard on Bombalurina, for her due date was quickly approaching and she could literally _feel_ the tribe's eyes on her everywhere that she went. They were always observing her, always following her. No matter where she went or what she did, they were always watching her_; and she hated it._

* * *

"It's just odd, that's all that I meant. It seems that the more Bombalurina needs our help, the more she tries to push us away," Demeter said, rolling over to face her mate who was half asleep and struggling to stay awake for her. "I thought that she would have wanted our help."

Munkustrap sighed before deciding to curl up around his mate in an attempt to sooth her. "Bombalurina has always been independent, you of all cats should know that."

"I know, but it just feels like she's hiding something from me. She's not acting like herself, Munkustrap," Demeter snuggled into him and licked his forehead. "Thursday, when I went over with Jenny to give her the blanket that she had knitted for her kitten, she completely tried to force us out of the den! It was completely unlike her! I'm worried. Bomba never wanted to be a mother. What if the responsibility is becoming too much for her to handle?"

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow and let a small chuckle escape his mouth. "Well Demeter dear, not that I've had much experience on the matter, but I think each queen has their own way with coming to terms with having a kitten. Let's just call it a mate's intuition, but I think that it's safe to say that if you were having a kitten, you'd be doing the exact _opposite _of what your sister is doing. The only way you _would _survive, would be because of all the cats helping you out. Your sister is just different."

Demeter shot up out of his grasp, and Munkustrap quickly realized that he had said the wrong thing. "And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean? Am I some kind of unsuited mother? Is that what you think?" Bearing her teeth at him, she quickly stood up and stormed out of the den entrance, leaving her mate with a baffled expression on his face.

Demeter angrily sat under an old armchair and peered up into the starlit sky. _Was that what he really thought of her? That she was some dependent lunatic that needed_ _to be constantly cared for? That she couldn't take care of herself?_ Her tail lashed back and forth. A sudden rustle from behind her quickly caused her furious train of thoughts to stop. "Oh! Jemima, you scared me! I didn't see you there."

Demeter smiled and the young queen sat down beside her. "I couldn't sleep. It's just such a nice night to look up at the stars; they're all so beautiful! It would be such a waste to have my eyes closed on a night like this." Jemima's eyes gleamed. "I also thought that you could use some company. So, what did our darling knight in shining fur do this time?"

Demeter looked down at the ground, an embarrassed smile gracing her features. "The longer list would be what he didn't do."

"I see," Jemima smiled understandingly and placed a comforting paw on Demeter's shoulder. Silently, the two queens continued to stargaze, reveling in the peace that the night brought, unaware of the events that were beginning to take place on the other side of the junkyard.

* * *

Bombalurina couldn't breath. The room was spinning and she couldn't manage to hold herself up any longer. Lying down on the floor, she let a whimper escape her mouth. The pain was horrifying.

_Breathe, Bomba, breathe_. _Inhale, exhale. There you go._

She didn't need anyone else's help; she could do this on her own! A sharp pain in her lungs forced her to curl up into the fetal position. How had females done this for generations? This torture was unbearable!

Cursing Tugger's name, she sucked in a breath. She _would _get through this. She had to.

* * *

As the first few rays of light swept through the small cluttered den that Bombalurina called home, two bodies lay sleeping peacefully, curled up around each other. Stirring slightly, Bombalurina stilled, not wanting to disturb the tiny ball of fluff that was snuggled into her chest. Opening both of her eyes, she slowly turned onto her side and winced; all the pain from last night seemed to still unfortunately be with her. Her eyes widened as she caught the first glimpse of her newborn son in daylight.

Tiny leopard spots dotted the kitten's chest and wrists, while a thin tuff of fur around his neck, marked the beginning of a small mane. The only resemblance that he seemed to share with his mother was that he was lightly tinged with red fur, instead of black like his father. _Damn it! _What was she supposed to do now? There was no way that the tribe wouldn't recognize the resemblance that her kitten shared with his father. A tiny little _mew_ forced the queen out of her desperate thoughts. As she glared down at the tiny ball of fur that was moving against her, she felt an instinctual pride and protectiveness well up inside of her. It surprised her how much an infant needed to be cared for, and how it was so dependent on its mother.

She found herself smiling. He was just _so small_, so innocent! He didn't deserve to be born under such circumstances- to be ridiculed for her mistakes! She wanted her son to have the best out of life- to have a family that would love and support him. She licked the kitten's forehead. She _would_ protect him and make sure that no harm ever came to him. She knew that the tribe was having doubts toward her readiness to be a mother, but no matter what the cost to her was, no one would ever insult her son and make him feel inferior; she would make sure of that. As she stroked the infant's forehead, she felt a purr rise in her throat. He needed her. Someone actually _needed_ her! The thought was almost incomprehensible. For once, Bombalurina wasn't about to deny her emotions. Her son _needed_ her! And she finally wasn't afraid to admit that she had needed him, too.


	5. Like Father, Like Son

It was late in the afternoon and Bombalurina was softly humming to herself while nursing the sleeping kitten on her knee. Tracing the kittens jaw line with her paws, she let out a small chuckle; this seemed all too familiar. She had used to do this to a couple of the tom kittens to get them to sleep whenever Jennyanydots would ask her to kittensit. It worked like a charm; every time she put them to bed by singing and running her paws around their faces, they went out like a light. How simple life had seemed back then; everything had seemed so easy and was done without regret and the worry of responsibility.

A sudden rattle at the den entrance caused her fur to stand on end as she was quickly brought back into reality.

"Good morning, Bomba! Well, I guess it's afternoon now, but you know me. I just thought that I would drop by and see how the mother to be was- goodness kitten! When did this happen!" Jennyanydots rushed over to the queen's side, noticing the new infant that was clutched in her arms. Bombalurina instantly shied away from the shocked queen, struggling to wrap the kitten up in blankets, praying that her aunt wouldn't notice the kitten's fur patterns.

"_Oh Bombalurina, _are you alright? How are you feeling? I'm _so_ sorry that I wasn't here! If you had of screamed I'm sure that someone would have heard you and-"

"I'm fine Jenny, really. I'm just a little tired. I got through it, that's all that matters," the frazzled red queen said as she was congratulated in a warm hug. Bombalurina cringed at the next words that left her aunt's mouth. "Oh, I am so proud of you! Most queens would panic if something like this were to ever happen to them, but not you- not our Bomba! You went through the pregnancy _perfectly_, even though it was a _horrible _toms kitten. You'll be a wonderful mother, I'm sure of it!"

Jennyanydots gushed and looked down at the kitten's face, which was the only part that was visible from the masses of blankets surrounding him. "Your mother would be so proud!"

Bombalurina looked down at the soft bundle of fur and smiled. Jenny was always so kind to any cat in need, no matter what the situation.

"What are you thinking about naming him?" Jennyanydots asked, stroking the queens face affectionately with her paw.

"I haven't decided yet. There are so many meaningful names out there that would suit him," Bombalurina answered as she placed a kiss on his forehead. _More names than you could ever realize._

"Well, we will have to think of one now, won't we? I'll let you two be alone for a little while and go inform the tribe of what has happened. After all, you must be just exhausted! I'll be back with some extra blankets and food in a little bit," Jennyanydots said as she nuzzled her great nephew and headed out the door. "Just holler if you need me!"

It was obvious that the Gumbie cat was excited for her niece, but it was also apparent that she was sad that she hadn't been there to help her through it. Bombalurina frowned sadly. She hadn't been all that warm to her family lately, but still, they persisted on pampering her and tried their best to please her. She felt guilty of course, but the thing that surprised Bombalurina the most was that her little plan had worked.

It had _actually _worked! Her aunt hadn't found out the true identity of her kitten. But how long before someone did? How long could she possibly keep this charade up before someone would eventually figure it out, and her secret would be out in the open? What would happen when they did find out? The only thing Bombalurina could do now was wait; the situation was now out of her control.

* * *

"_I don't know, Tugger__!_ What do _you_ want to do?" Mistoffelees asked the oddly silent Maine Coon for the fifth time in a row. Tugger, who was lying down beside the tuxedo tom, looking up at the clouds, swatted at him. "I don't know, there really isn't anything _to _do. It's so boring around here," he answered, never shifting his gaze from the sky.

Mistoffelees sighed, Tugger just wasn't as fun as he normally was. Something was still bothering him. Ever since Tugger had found out that Bombalurina had been forced to get pregnant, something in him had changed. Struggling to find the appropriate words, the tuxedo cat gulped. Sadly, nerves of steel wasn't something that he had been gifted with. "Tugger, well- I was just wondering if you could answer a question that I've been wondering about a lot lately…"

"Go ahead. Ask away, oh mighty magician," Tugger responded as he lazily fidgeted with his mane.

"I was just wondering, well, if you were, well-" spurred on by Tugger's annoyed glance, the smaller tom decided to spit it out, " Well, I was just wondering if you were happy with the way everything turned out?" Mistoffelees asked, awkwardly trying to avoid the toms gaze. "Answer truthfully; you know that you don't have to lie around me."

Suspicious, Tugger turned around to look at Mistoffelees in the eye. "_Of course I'm happy_. Why wouldn't I be? There's nothing to be _un_happy about. The sun's shining; I was able to get enough food to eat in the last week... Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Mistoffelees looked down at the ground. "Look Tugger, I know how difficult it's been for you lately... Bombalurina's pregnancy came as a shock to all of us... I just want to make sure that you're going to be alright?"

Tugger grunted. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. _She's_ doing fine. She's as stubborn as ever from what I hear."

Mistoffelees frowned. He knew that he wasn't going to get an honest answer out of the tom today. Bombalurina was a touchy subject with him; some days he was willing to talk about it, others he wasn't. "Look, I just want to know if you're happy being with Etcetera, that's all. You never seem too enthusiastic when you're around her, and you've held off the mating ceremony for the last few months. I had thought that you were finally starting to accept your father's decision."

Tugger sighed in defeat. There was no point in lying, Mistoffelees was bound to see through it. "Yeah, you'd that think I would, wouldn't you? I mean, so much time has passed... It's about time that I got used to the idea of settling down, right? In all honestly Misto, I don't like her all that much. Sure, she adores me like crazy, but I don't think that she actually loves me. Not yet."

Mistoffelees struggled to hold back a sarcastic, _"No, really?" _but settled on saying: "Yeah, because _you've _actually been in love before?" Mistoffelees stopped grinning when he noted how serious the toms expression had become.

"I don't know if I have before," Tugger began, standing up. "but I think that I might have. _Maybe_. All I know is that it didn't feel anything close to the way I feel toward Etcetera."

"So, what are you going to do?" Mistoffelees was surprised by Tugger's sudden honesty. He didn't normally discuss his feelings with anyone. "You know everyone expects you to be mated to Etcetera at the upcoming ball! If you don't pick her, the tribe _will _expect you pick someone."

"I know, it sucks! In all honesty, I don't know what I'm going to do! Bast knows that I have hundreds of eligible, _gorgeous queens_, lining up for me," Tugger ran his paws through his head-fur. " I mean, who wouldn't want to be mated to this?" Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, only partly glad that his friends ego was still intact. "I _want _to find the perfect mate, Misto. But what if who I want isn't who everyone else expects me to end up with? What if she doesn't want me back?"

Mistoffelees stared at the tom, stunned. For the first time in his life, _the _Rum Tum Tugger had actually admitted to have feelings for a queen that ran deeper than a messy fling. Standing up beside him, Mistoffelees looked deeply into his eyes. "Tugger if you're not planning on becoming mates with Etcetera at the ball, who might I ask, are you planning on becoming mates with?"

Tugger looked away guiltily, and Mistoffelees knew the answer to his question.

* * *

"I can't believe that Bombalurina had her kitten! I'm an aunt!" Demeter screeched, gleefully throwing her arms around Jennyanydots. Her persistent squealing caused many of the tribe members to come over and inquire about what was going on. After finding out what had happened to Bombalurina late last night, they quickly began hustling about, trying to get the things that she would no doubt need for her kitten, in order.

"I can't believe that Bomba actually has a son now!" Electra exclaimed to Victoria, who was sorting through some of her old collars. "It's so odd, I know," Victoria said, smiling as she noticed Mistoffelees and Tugger walking toward them. "Hey love."

"What's all the fuss about?" Mistoffelees asked, rubbing heads with the white queen.

"Bomba had her kitten last night! It's a tom!We're all gathering stuff that she might need. Even though she says that she doesn't want any of our help, _we all know _that she really does," Victoria grabbed the tuxedo cats arm and excitedly dragged him over to their den, determined to find the perfect gift for Bombalurina.

Tugger stared blankly into space. She had actually had a kitten. Bombalurina had actually given birth to a kitten that she would raise; a kitten that she would bring up in a Jellicle tribe- bring up as a _Jellicle cat_; that wasn't born a Jellicle. He growled. This kitten was an _alley cats_ kit, nothing more. He furiously pushed away the little voice inside of his head that told him that he was just jealous that it wasn't his kitten, and began to walk away. He couldn't watch as Bombalurina happily raised a kitten in this tribe being completely unaware of his own misery toward the situation.

* * *

Bombalurina hastily left her den. She had made sure to wrap her kitten up in blankets so that only his face was able to be seen, in hopes of keeping his parentage from being discovered. If she could just make it to the tire- where she had stored some food- before anyone noticed her, she could make it back to the safety of her den in no time.

"Bombalurina, you're up!" Jemima exclaimed, noticing the red queen lurking in the shadows.

Before Bombalurina could do anything and register what was happening to her, Etcetera, Jemima, Electra, Victoria and Demeter, were all rushing up to her, trying to get a glimpse of her son.

* * *

"Tugger, Bombalurina is here with her kitten if you're interested," Munkustrap said, coming up behind the brooding tom. Noticing his brother's negative response, Munkustrap nudged his arm. "Why are you so upset with her? Not everything is about you, you know! Stupidly, I had thought that you had finally outgrown this stage, but evidently I was wrong. Everlasting cat Tugger, she's doing the best that she can! As _my _brother, you should have been the first in line to congratulate her!"

"Well, I was first in line. Until the little hairball was actually born. Why should I?" Tugger said, his tone rising to match the tabby's. "As far as I'm concerned, they're both better off without seeing me, ever again. It's not like she'd notice if I was there or not."

"Jealous prick," the silver tom hissed, under his breath. " You're acting ridiculous. She was the only one you trusted after mom left, are you really going to abandon her now, after all that she's done for you?" Munkustrap folded his arms, unamused. "Sure it was crazy and unorthodox, but that relationship taught you things, did it not?" His younger brother froze.

"Who told you?" Tugger asked, shocked that his brother had actually found out about his little affair with the red queen. He hadn't told anyone about it, had he? Why was he not upset?

"Tugger, it's my job to know. Now as my brother, and the second son of Old Deuteronomy, you _are _going to see her," Munkustrap ordered, dragging his younger brother out of his den by his tail.

"It's not _her _that I have the problem with!"

"Well then," Munkustrap corrected, "you are going to see her, _and _her son. And, you _will _learn to coexist with him."

* * *

"Come on Bomba, let's have a peek at him," Pouncival pleaded.

"No Pouncival, he's young. He needs his rest," Bombalurina was trying her best to shield the young kitten away from the pestering tribe, but they were getting dangerously too close for comfort.

"Oh come on, let's just have a quick look," Pouncival said, yanking the kitten's blankets off, unaware of how serious his actions were. Hissing, Bombalurina grabbed the blankets back in hope that she could still hide her son's fur, but it was already too late. Hearing the gasps of disbelief rise from the surrounding cats, she backed up against the tire, ears folding back.

"_Bast._ He looks exactly like _T-Tugger_," Jennyanydots exclaimed, horrified. The tribe quickly began to gather around the mortified queen, trying to get a better look at the distraught family. "Oh no, Bombalurina. Don't you dare tell me that after all we warned you about, you still went against our wishes…"

Confused, Demeter rushed up to her crimson sister, pushing through the crowd of cats, not understanding what all the commotion was about. Seeing the guilty look on her sister's face, she understood. She literally felt he heart break. Bombalurina had lied to her."Tell me that it's not true, Bomba. Tell me that he's not Tugger's. Tell me that you didn't actually-" Demeter cut herself off, disgusted. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I-I can't."

Demeter backed away, shaking her head, furious.

"Dem, it was an accident, honestly it was! It wasn't supposed to have happened! _Please! _You have to believe me," Bombalurina said, trying to grab her sister's paw for support. "_Please_."

Jellylorum stared at the red queen skeptically, before approaching."Why should we believe anything you tell us? Everything you've told us about _him_," the older aunt hissed, gesturing to the kitten, "has been a _lie_. You said that you'd never go with him Bombalurina! You swore it to us that you'd stay away! You know what he did- how he disgraced our family- and you still went with him! And what's worse, you had the nerve to lie to us about it!" Jellylorum teeth began to show their tips threateningly.

"What's going on here?" a curious voice asked. Turning around, Jellylorum spotted the Rum Tum Tugger and felt her eyes turn into slits. There was a still silence before Etcetera stalked up beside him and clawed him hard across the face. Sniffing back her tears, Etcetera informed the frazzled looking tom on the information that the tribe had just gathered. "That little _brat _that Bombalurina was carrying, _wasn't _a random rapist toms son!" her venom laced voice hissed, "he's yours!"

Before he could stop her, she had already turned and started to run off. Tugger's eyes shot to Bombalurina, who was frozen in the corner, clutching his son to her chest_. His _son! As he approached cautiously, not fully believing what he had just heard, he realized that it was true. Dazed, he let out a disbelieving laugh. She had lied to him- to them all! "What the hell were you _thinking_?" he hissed, approaching the now trembling queen. "Don't you think that I would have wanted to know that I fathered a kitten?" stopping in front of her, he shook his head. "Everlasting Cat forbid that you'd actually think of someone else other than yourself for once. I _trusted _you," backing away from her, he let out a cackle. "_I had actually trusted you_."

"Tugger, wait! I had never meant for anything like this to happen! I just-" he turned around forcefully, grabbing her by the wrist. Bringing his face close to hers, he hissed in her ear, "You just ruined whatever mess of a relationship it was that we once had. I can't even look at you right now."

Throwing her hand down he stalked away, face red. He had every reason to loose his temper, he reasoned. He had been lied to- turned against someone who was his own flesh and blood. But his temper, if he was completely honest, could also be blamed on seeing this once powerful queen (this once powerful, beautiful, _stupid_ queen), reduced to this blubbering mess. He almost pitied her and it angered him. Why should he feel sorry for her? When she hurried after him, his blood boiled. "You lied to me, you lied to your family, you lied to the leaders of this tribe-"

"Tugger please-" Bombalurina started, but was cut of by a tone in his voice that she had never witnessed before. He sounded furious and almost... _dark._

"You lied about one of the most atrocious acts a tom could ever commit against a queen, and you worried your family sick. How could you do this to Jelly and Jenny? The ones who took you in when you had nowhere else to go and raised you? How could you do this to Demeter? Your own sister? You have committed an unforgivable treason by lying to the leader's of this tribe. You've made a mockery of their trust," she hung her head in shame. "and a mockery out of me. As the second son of Old Deuteronomy and the third in command of this tribe, I'm ordering you to get out. Leave Bombalurina. Leave and don't come back."

How had this gotten so out of hand? Had he really just said that? How could he just banish her like that? How could he do that to her kitten?_ To their kitten?_ He wouldn't listen to her side of the story right now; no one would. She had never witnessed that display of outrage from Tugger before, and now she knew that she was not welcome to stay with her family. She had no friends, and no home. Glancing down, she realized that all she seemed to have now was the little kitten that was so wrongfully accused of something that _she_ had done. Her little son, Tristram, whose name meant sadness and grief, and had just cost her the only home and family she had ever known. Terrified for her life and that of her son, and seeing that no one was about to come to her aid, Bombalurina turned and ran out of the junkyard gate, clutching the only living relative she had left, not daring to look back.


	6. A Sick Little Tango

_The mist made it almost impossible for her to see the ground plastered in front, but still the red queen kept on running. She ran for hours at a time, not once daring to look back at the surroundings she had emerged from. She ran from the life she had once known, trying to block out the memories that kept invading her senses. She ran from her hopes, her dreams, from the pressure of always having to be the best; always having to get her way. She ran from the only family she had ever known, so he, her son, would have the hope of a family that he would never have to forget._ _Terrified of him leaving her also_,_ she clutched the little tom kitten to her chest tighter, refusing to let him go. _

Tristram was growing thin now from lack of food. How long had it been since he had last eaten? Last had something to drink? Bombalurina honestly couldn't remember; she had been running for two days now and hadn't the foggiest clue to where she was. How long had it been since she had eaten or drank anything? She hadn't eaten anything that even resembled a meal since the night before she had bore her son, and both were growing more feeble as time went on. It had been Tugger's birthright to abandon and exile her, she couldn't fault him for that. By not letting him know of Tristram's parentage she had committed treason against a leader of the tribe; Deuteronomy had exiled cats for less, but that didn't stop the hurt from flooding her senses. Now that she had no guaranteed protection and share in food portions, she would have to act fast, for now both her and her sons lives, depended on it.

* * *

She had left. She was actually gone. Run away from the only home she had ever known, the only family that she had left in the world.

The Rum Tum Tugger stared out into the fog from the top of the TSE 1, aggravated. Once the initial shock of the whole situation had worn off and his anger had cooled, a deep pain had settled in his stomach. He was ashamed. He was famed for having a temper to rival Macavity and Bombalurina combined when caught of guard and when he didn't get his way, and enough stubbornness to outwit a Pollicle, but his actions as of late had been truly unforgivable. He couldn't fathom how he had let his anger get the best of him. The tribe wouldn't dare speak out against his judgment, it wasn't their place given the situation and the fear each of them felt regarding Deuteronomy's sons, and he was known for not making the wisest of decisions when his ego was damaged. He shuddered.

_She had left. Disappeared without a trace. _His ears pressed against his head when he was forced to admit that it wasn't entirely her fault. _He _had chased her out; the only queen who had ever actually made him feel something. Whether it be happiness or anger, love or hate; she had him wrapped around her claws, permanently scarring him, and he had made a complete fool out of her.

Demeter had lunged at him when she had found out about her sister's banishment. Of course initially she had been hurt by the red queen, but when she found out what _he_ had done to her sister, she cracked. Munkustrap had to pin her to the ground in order for him to get away. Of course his brother and father had not been pleased with his decree as they were primarily the ones who decided how to govern the tribe, but he was part of the dominating family, and therefor his word was law and it was final when Old Deuteronomy and his brother were not around. The tribe had searched for her for days after her banishment, and when no traces could be found, he had given up hope. Demeter was inconsolable.

And he hadn't only chased Bombalurina out, but he had chased _his_ son out. _His own flesh and blood. _

An innocent kitten who hadn't a clue about what was going on around him, would be denied the right and protection of a family, in result of his hotheaded actions. But it wasn't completely his fault, he reasoned.

_She_ had taken him with her. She had taken _his_ son. Anger filled him and a hiss escaped the back of his throat.

She had lied to him; lied to the tribe! She hadn't been raped, and she hadn't been seeing another tom! She had lied! All the tribes trust had been completely betrayed because of a made up story. She had ruined their relationship with a deceitful, hurtful, make-believe _story._

His Sapphire eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind.

Tristram was _their _son. Both he and Bombalurina shared the responsibility of raising him.

He was just as well the scarlet's property as his own. He wasn't alley cat scum. He was a feline with emotions, and a life to lead. The grandson to a Jellicle Leader!

Tugger swore silently. _She was only trying to protect Tristram. _

Bombalurina had done nothing wrong; only feared for her life and that of her sons. And look at what he had done! Forced her out onto the streets to do only god knows what to survive. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to either of them. Twisting his head, Tugger glanced out into the hazy horizon, trying to make out the lines of the city in front of him to the best of his ability. As he got up to leave the Junkyard in hopes of finding the crimson queen, a small growl forced him to a halt.

"Etcetera…What are you doing here?" He hadn't seen the little queen ever since she had found out that he had fathered Bombalurina's kitten, and he didn't think that he would. His tail twitched. Her face, usually so bright and energetic, looked pale and extremely pained. He felt the knot that was present in his stomach get tighter. He had ruined another life.

"I-I had to know something," her voice stuttered as she tried to choke out the words. The wounds were still fresh in her mind. "And I want to know the truth, I think that I deserve that much," she took a step forward, forcing him to back away, as her amber eyes dampened. "What happened, Tugger? I mean, what did I do? I don't understand. Did I ever do anything that made you run to _her_," he couldn't help but notice the malice she had when mentioning the older queen, "or have you been with her all along?"

The Maine Coon shifted his gaze to the damp ground in front of him, tail bristling. "Etcy- Etcetera," her nickname was too personal now, "I _never _meant to hurt you. It just- it just happened. Bombalurina and I, we- we've had a past together. You _know _that. Everyone knows that. Once you have that kind of bond with someone, it's hard to break."

"_Never meant to hurt me? Never meant to hurt me! _Ha! Well guess what Tugger, you _have _hurt me! And you know what they say: it's in the past! It shouldn't corrupt our future, but you couldn't let it slide! You couldn't even pretend to be upset for _our_ relationship!"

He held a paw out to stop her.

"We had been seeing each other secretly for a few months beforehand- way before you and I even found out we were to be mates! And then we broke up. I told her that there was someone else, and that she shouldn't hang around with someone like me, someone who would never commit to a serious relationship," _with the likes of her_, " She was furious. I guess I thought that I had to hurt her to help her," Tugger, seeing the tears begin to fall from the young queens eyes, frowned and attempted to brush them away. After all these years he still couldn't handle tears. _The Rum Tum Tugger, didn't do tears._ He didn't handle other cat's emotions. "Come on Etcetera- don't cry. _Come on. _

"Etcetera, there's someone special out there for you, but for now you have to believe that it's not me. I can't commit to you, you've been holding onto this fantasy ever since you were a kitten! It was a delusion, and that's all. It wouldn't be fair to you if I just kept dragging you along without any real intentions of settling down with you. I'm not the committing type and you deserve more than that," he cupped her chin, raising her trembling face to his.

Struggling to speak she began to back away shaking her head in disbelief. "Was there ever one minute that you actually cared for me? Did… Did you actually _ever _have the slightest feelings for me? Or did you enjoy leading me on all these months?"

Etcetera's face paled. " Did you ever think that you could have _ever_ found it within your heart to love me? Tugger, you know what you mean to me!" He could tell that she was starting to become desperate and he hated knowing that it was his fault. "Tugger, we can still try! I'll forgive you! I don't care about what happened with you and Bombalurina, it's in the past, and you have to realize that she's gone now! She's not going to come back. We don't have anything to worry about, we can start over! I'll be a good mate; you know that I will, I'll take care of you-" the leopard tom put up his paw to silence her.

"Etcetera I- I can't. I'm sorry but…_ I can't. It wouldn't be right_," his neck fur began to bristle. Dealing with emotions was never his strong suit, and he didn't want that to change now. "I can't be who you need me to be."

Etcetera bit her lip, wiping the tears from her eyes. The hurt and disappointment was no doubt showing on her face, despite the brave front she had tried to put on. "Puh. Well, would you look at you, acting all mature and stuff. Never thought _I'd _see the day. Guess we all have to grow up sometime."

Dejectedly, she backed away and Tugger felt a bit of his heart break.

"Do you love her? Bombalurina I mean… If you don't have those feeling toward me, or anyone else, do you have those feelings for her?" It was an honest, to the point question that she needed the answer to.

Tugger was silent and uneasy, for once not knowing what to say, and for once not having a witty comeback. Did he love her? Or was it just the fact that he had a son now that he wanted her back? Did he even _want _her back? Did love truly even exist? He simply didn't understand what force could be great enough to bind two souls together for the rest of their lives. Flirting was one thing, but love? That was something completely different. Some cats were just meant to stay single, right? If not, then why did they? If there really was someone out there for everyone, why were people, cats, and every other stupid species on the earth fine on their own? Why did people fight for some emotion that didn't exist? Why did other people not? Why was he thinking about this so much? _Why did he suddenly have a headache? _Realizing that the younger queen was still standing in front of him waiting for a response, he groaned.

"I don't know! Can anyone say that they really _love _someone? Can anyone really love something enough to commit to them alone personally?" Though the last statement was said mainly for his benefit, it seemed to give the white queen in front of him a big enough answer.

"_I see_. I, um, I hope you're happy. With your life and whatever happens with-" seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, and feeling her emotions taking control of her, Etcetera blurted out a quite "bye" before charging off into the fog, disappearing from view.

The Rum Tum Tugger felt trapped as he watched her go. Part of him wanted to run after her, sweep her into a kiss, apologize profusely, and take the easy road. Life with Etcetera would be easy, and he could forget all about this little misadventure. The other part of him however, the bigger part, wouldn't let him get away with that, though. He had to do something. He wouldn't let Bombalurina raise _his _son on the street; especially with the risk of ruining another innocent life. He wouldn't do that, not after what had just happened to Etcetera. Infact, he would do this for her. Etcetera's pain wouldn't be for nothing. He would find his family and bring them back. He would change this. He would get the tribe back together. He would mend Demeter's broken heart along with Etcetera's ruined trust. With a leap of faith, Tugger jumped of his perch and headed out into the foggy distance.

* * *

The dark wood that led into the tavern was damp with the ongoing rain and the mold that had built up over the years. The gruesome stench of rotting rat corpses hung in the air as a greeting; welcoming her in. _Welcoming her to Hell_. It was a ghastly place, a place that Bombalurina had only heard about from random strays that had come from it or visited it regularly. She was told of its secrets and the crimes that were committed everyday behind its walls. It was a haven for predators who prayed on the weak and helpless, a way of life for those who had none of their own. Macavity had been a frequent occupant here in his lifetime. As she entered she heard the floor creek and instantly everyone's eyes shifted to her, warily. As the radiant red queen walked the seemingly never-ending passages of granite, she came to a small room-like place that she guessed was for storing drinks and food. When she entered she noticed a strange group of queens watching her from the back of the room. Warily, she quickly went to leave, but a thick voice held her back.

"What's the likes of a queen like _you, _doing in a place like _this_?" A fluffy calico queen asked as she approached, never taking her eyes her. Bombalurina looked up to meet her gaze as if addressing a challenge. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

A queen the same colours as Tantomile, except with bright oranges and reds matting her fur, let out a loud cackle. "Don't talk, don't talk. Lemme guess; you think that you've seen hard times," spitting out the last fraze, the fire colored cat grinned, "Queenie, _everyone _here has a story, yours is pro'ly the same as everyone else's."

Bombalurina, getting defensive, let out a warning growl as her fur bristled. "Even so, I don't see how my business is any of your concern, so if you'll excuse me-" The third queen, a rather chubby Bostopher Jones look alike, cut her off, laughing. "Looks like we got ourselves a kitten here. Gottcha self in _real _trouble, eh girly?" The queen said as she revealed the kittens form. Bombalurina crouched down, claws unleashing.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. Move. _Now_."

The fluffy one, the Calico and presumed leader of the group, started to circle her, smiling coyly down at the young kitten. "Easy honey, they don't wish to scare ya. Us Queens gotta keep together if we want to survive. Help each other out, if ya know what I mean? We're just curious is all, no need to get defensive; we're all friends here," noticing the red queen had calmed down, she continued. "How'd a pretty thing like you come to be in a dump like this?"

The other two queens circled around before seating themselves beside a large burning fireplace, before motioning to Bombalurina and the other queen to come join them.

As they all sat down, Bombalurina began to feel oddly at ease. It was like she had been to this place before, belonged to it, and it was welcoming her home with open arms. Maybe it was because she had spent the beginning part of her life in an old, rundown warehouse like this one, or maybe it was because these queens reminded her of the crowd Macavity once hung around with. The Calico defiantly reminded her of someone she had met once before, as a small kitten.

As the fatter queen of the three made herself comfortable, she nudged a bowl of frothy foul smelling liquid toward the red queen. Bombalurina shuddered when the foul smell reached her nose. As the queens returned to their normal positions of leadership in the group chatting noisily, they still inquisitively watched Bombalurina, as if afraid that they would miss a single facial movement. There was an air about her, something special they hadn't seen before. She was definitely attractive, there was no doubt about that, but there was just something _different_ about her.

"By the way, I'm Marlenea and these are my queens, Scarlet," the leader said pointing to the fatter queen, "and Malinxa," the Calico added pointing to the Tantomile look alike.

"I'm Bombalurina, this is Tristram."

Marlenea smiled at Scarlet, who arched an eye at Malinxa, who smirked in return.

"Honey say no more, say no more. So, who's the father?" Malinxa asked, her flame like coat and wild hair glowing as it basked in the warmth of the fire. Alarmed at the fact that these queens had dared to ask her such a personal question, Bombalurina growled, unwrapping Tristram, who was starting to make a fuss.

"Doesn't really matter who he is, now does it_? I can't go back_. I'll never see him again. It was a stupid mistake anyway, everyone warned me not to go with him. I let my idiot hormonal feelings get in the way of common sense."

Marlenea felt the red queens stress radiating toward her, and in a rare spurt of emotion put a soothing hand on her shoulder, deciding to lighten up the mood. _When the crimson queen was ready to talk, talk she would. It was just a matter of waiting._ "Best to believe me dearie; we've _all_ had our common share of toms throughout our lifetimes. Be we blessed with good happenings, or situations from hell. _But_ when you face the reality of what you're facing, _when your survivals at hand_, they're all really handy to have around_. If _you get what I mean." Marlenea winked suggestively. Bombalurina gaped in shock.

"You mean you- You_- You're_," she sputtered pointing a claw at Marlenea, "You're all like Grizzabella!" Horrified and rising, she clutched Tristram protectively to her chest, not noticing Marelenea's paw still grabbing her shoulder. She tried to back away, only to be brought back down by a forceful pressure.

"Ah so that's where you're from! I knew there was something odd about you, I did. You're from the Jellicle tribe! Old Grizzie was a friend of ours years ago, you know. Don't look at us with those judgey little eyes, you of all should know what it's like to have nowhere to go, no one to turn to," Marelenea said as she snaked her arm around the red queens shoulders, pulling her closer. "You must do what it takes to survive. It really ain't all that bad Bombalurina. It's ain't like you hear, you do get used to it… After a while," the calico was dragging a claw across Bombalurina's neck, smirking. Bombalurina looked down, embarrassed. She had reacted too harshly. Had she not done something similar? She may not have gotten paid for it, but she had definitely too had her share of toms. She may have not been viewed as a whore, but she was definitely no better. Still, she had to admit that no matter how sick the job that these queens had and performed, they did have a point. They _did _look well taken care of. As far as she could tell they all had a bed to sleep in and obviously had food to eat. So really, if she was being completely honest, it _couldn't_ be as bad as everyone thought it.

Scarlet smiled and motioned to Bombalurina, offering to take Tristram, to be only growled at in response.

"Don't worry your pretty little red head off, I won't hurt him. The 'nannies' take care of the kits while you're running about tending to your work. There's a nursery a little bit down from here that'll take him off your hands for the required amount of time."

"And what makes you think that I'll stick around here and tend to random toms every night?" Bombalurina hissed as her ears turned back. She wasn't who she once was. She had worked hard to change her ways, and there was no way she was going back to them now. "I'm no whore! I'm _not _like- like-" _(Like who I was before I got pregnant)._

"Go ahead honey, _say_ it. We know what you were going at; _us_. You're not like us," Scarlet said, looking into the fierce amber eyes of their newest harlot. She was weakening with every second that went by, she couldn't refuse this life much longer. It was inevitable. Bombalurina simply had no other choice. The group of queens let out sultry laughs and glared at the red queen, who remained silent.

"An' where else would you go? Y'said it yourself, that you don't have a home. Y'said you got no family. Sweetie, listen to me. _I _know what it's like to live your life on the streets and it's much harder then anything we do here; what we gotta put up with. You would have it good here; the tavern offers protection that you wouldn't find anywhere else. It also got the promise of eating. Much more then scrounging for scarps would," Marlenea continued, getting aggravated with the younger queen who seemed to be hastily reconsidering.

Reflecting on this, Bombalurina couldn't help but feel a little bit excited, and then guilty because of her excitement. She _would _have a home again if she went along with it. Her son would be protected, and fed, and that was all she really wanted. The feeling of the small amount pleasure went away as quickly as it had come, as guilt overwhelmed her in waves. _What was she doing? _Talking to a tavern _slut _about the possibilities she would have all over a stupid tom! A stupid 'stud' cat that she had thought loved her. A tom that was wanted by all, but didn't and _wouldn't _belong to anyone. He was a the real monster here, not these cats; _he_ was the enemy. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

But then again, didn't she use to be the flirtatious queen who with only one wink could get any tom she wanted? The queen that every tom craved for, but could never have? Didn't she love it like that? Didn't she get a thrill from being able to have anyone she wanted, for as long as she wanted? No strings, no commitments? Sighing, her ears bent back further. What had happened to that part of her? The part that was so carefree and wild? Since when did she have a conscience? What had suddenly changed her so much, that her _ego _would deflate? _Tugger_. That's what (or rather who) had happened to her. Her distorted friendship with him had spawned some sort of demon rivalry, where each one tried to out do each other in everything sensual, damning any and all emotions.

What had gotten her to this point of desperation, though? This point where she would give up everything she had ever worked for, to survive? _Life_. That also had gotten in her way. She had once been a care free queen, flaunting herself to many and being wanted by all. No regrets, no responsibility. Now all she had left was a tiny kitten and wounded pride. She could change though. She had changed before, so why not change again? It surely was possible.

Maybe, just maybe, she could be that sensual spirit again if she only took on this meager task. It seemed quite small when compared to what she had gone through throughout her entire life. Any emotions that might have been damned with this act were destroyed the moment the tribe disowned her. With this one little act, she could change everything. She could once again become the queen all the toms would fight over, and all the queens would all fight to be. She could go back to the way things were when Macavity was alive; back to the beginning. The beginning before the Jellicle Tribe. Feeling her pride begin to build, she smiled.

She _could_ do this. _No_. She _would _to this.

The three vixens looked at the red beauty, noticing her sudden change in expression.

"Come on honey, why all the fuss? You're ain't better then any of us," Scarlet said as she took Tristram from his mothers resentful hands.

Marlenea nudged toward Bombalurina the same bowl of frothy liquid, explaining that they had stole some powdered tablet thing from a human and added it to water, and if she drank it, no more _mistakes_ would happen to her.

Slowly, Bombalurina swallowed the murky substance, trying to not let the vicious taste get to her. Feeling the need to prove herself to these queens, Bombalurina licked her lips and flattened down the fur on top of her head, before approaching a tall dark furred tom who had just entered the room.

Her stomach soon betrayed her outward expression, as a nauseous feeling washed over her. _Oh bast, was she actually about to do this?_ _Could she do this? How could she do this? Why did she suddenly feel a headache coming on?_ Bombalurina felt everyone's eyes on her as she led the tom away toward an isolated part of the warehouse. She was only slightly terrified of what she was about to commit to. Or so she told herself, anyway. She slowly let out a sultry laugh as the tom eyed her up and down lustfully.

"Like what you see, handsome?"

And then it was all beginning.

_He _touched her arm.

_She_ tried not to flinch.

_His_ lips found hers hungrily, _she_ shuttered disgusted. The twisted tango of her life had finally come to a head.

The tom's kisses were rough and disgusting, his caresses painful and disturbing, but she refused to pull away. She would not give in, not this time. She would not let the little Tugger that seemed to reside permanently in her head, _(the one who currently seemed to be saying, "Foolish, stupid, selfish queen, don't you see? You're such a silly girl, because either way, you loose!)_ win. The power of the mind had always proven to be more efficient then the power of the body in circumstances such as these, Bombalurina knew. So maybe, if she pretended it was someone else doing this to her, she could get through it.

_Please Everlasting Cat, let me be able to get through this!_

Maybe if she pretended it was a tall tom with a cocky grin, a Maine Coon with commitment issues, she could do this. Bombalurina felt a fire rise from some dark place within her; some deep down place that she had supposedly buried long ago, when she had changed her life for the better. A place that was so tormented, so depraved and starved of attention, that the least little drop of it would turn her into the monstrous, fiery demon from hell that she once was. With a sick little grin, she let the flames in her soul rise up and consume her, slowly turning her soul to ash from the inside out.


	7. Jellicle

Bombalurina pouted. That sick little grin she had worn so proudly hours ago was now nothing more then a diluted memory; a sick little fantasy she had created. Seemingly dead inside, she glared at the fires raging flames. The bright oranges, yellows and reds, all danced unmercifully. They were all brilliant, all beautiful, and all poorly condemned to a few single logs; swaying this way and that, fighting to be free and to consume everything in their paths, yet unable to. They tried so hard to escape (_so, so_, _so sickeningly hard_) but they were trapped, just like she was. Her head tilted as she watched the flaring sparks travel upward; she would not let them out of her sight. She refused to; just like she refused to let herself feel and think. The flames merged together, creating a consuming, deadly bond, which would never be broken. Her pupils dilated as she sat watching them disappear through the chimneystack into the dark night air. _Free_

Bombalurina unknowingly shuddered at the thought of what she had just committed a few hours ago, what she had just become. She stared wickedly at the bowl of cream that she now clutched in her paws. She had traded the unknown items that the tom had given her for her services, for food. It was a weird system; not at all how wild cats lived. In the tavern you would trade any object of use, for food, shelter or anything that you so desired. That was the only way you could survive here. No hunting, no scrounging, just trading and selling. Selling dead animals, stolen human items, random services, and in Bombalurina's case, selling herself. She could still feel the presence of the tom on her even though he was long gone, and that wasn't what disturbed her. It was the looks she got afterwards from everyone, that irked her. It was like she had joined some sort of exclusive club, which only members of the tavern knew about. They acted like she knew some great secret, a secret that everyone wanted to know, but was forbidden from even inquiring about. The system, would always be a mystery to her it seemed. How these cats worked and lived, she just wouldn't understand. She guessed she could blame her years as a Jellicle on that one.

Her version of work in the tavern was quite unusual to her. Of course she was aware what creatures do in the line of prostitution, but this odd system, this trading to get what you want, was just not what she was used to. In the tavern _they _(the clients) came to the rooms, got what they paid for, left the item and left without another word. No one inquired anything else from her; they only wanted and asked for the object the client left (no matter what it was) and then she was free to do as she pleased. She had access to all the food and shelter she wanted. It was a different way of life, no strings attached or commitments made, like the one she lived so long ago, but so very different. Here it was every cat for themselves, yet you never betrayed a fellow member. You could leave whenever you desired to, because the tavern didn't need you, you needed it. It was either get it, or get lost.

A different presence beside Bombalurina caused the red queen to stir out of her Jellicle like contemplation.

"It wasn't that hard, was't Bombalurina?" Marlenea asked with a toothy grin. Bombalurina turned over on her side, obviously not interested. "Come on honey, don't be that way. Y'got food, didn't you? Your sons got a safe place to live where he _won't_ be judged. Ain't that what y'wanted?"

"Yes, it is. I just didn't think that it would be so, so… _Hard_." Bombalurina struggled to get the words out through clenched teeth. She had tried hard to not let her emotions come through thus far, and here she was after it was over, acting like a baby. She would not blow this, she couldn't afford to. _Grow up, you overgrown housekitten._

Marlenea gave an understanding, sad little smile, and wrapped an arm around Bombalurina's shoulder. Whether it was from exhaustion or loneliness she wasn't sure, but Bombalurina accepted the offered support and let all her feelings come out in front of someone for the first time in ages. It was difficult. Everything was just so _damn_ difficult! Ever since she had found out that she had gotten pregnant all those months ago, she had been completely alone; no one was ever there for her, not even Demeter. No one saw the tears that fell at night or the loneliness in her eyes each day when she woke up. She hadn't let them see for fear of them finding out the truth. She couldn't let them find out she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be, or that she wasn't as confident in herself anymore, like she used to be. In the end, no matter how much she denied it to others and herself, he just wanted someone to be there for her; to let her know that everything was alright, and here of all places, someone was. She'd be a fool not to accept it.

"It'sa'kay, sweetie, it'sa'kay. I _know_ what you're going through. _Bast do I know_," Marlenea soothed as she nuzzled the brave scarlet's head, " Don't you go around saying this to no one, but when I first came here I was just as scared, and felt just as alone as you do right now. I thought that everyone in the world was out to get me too, but realized that it ain't true. The world ain't all that bad, y'know." Bombalurina looked up at the multi-coloured queen, not understanding.

"I know, it's _'crazy'_ for someone like me to' ave ever felt like that but ain't it the truth. All'f us feel it at one point or another. You long for someone's arms to hold you at night, or have someone there in the morning, if only to argue with. Arguing's better then ta'silence we get afterwards. Anything's better then silence. You want someone to love you, screw up an' all, not just your body," Marlenea sighed, stroking the wisps of red fur on Bombalurina's forehead.

"Why did you come here?" Bombalurina managed to choked out.

"My family kicked me out when I was a kit. I grew up on scraps and stuff, whatever I could get my claws on, but it proved too hard. I found this real top of the line tom, the kind that any queen would want to settle down with an' I got the best of everything. He said he wouldn't trade the world for me, so when I was older I became his mate, only to find out that he weren't what he seemed. E' ran a trade business for queens," The calico shuddered at the memory she was reliving, "I ran away one night when he was asleep. I left everything I had and came here. It was hard at first, but the nurses took great care of me and I found a _home _here. It was unlike any other place I'd ever seen before," Bombalurina perked up and looked into the queens golden eyes. So it was true, what one persons trash is, is another person heaven.

"Marlenea, I-I'm so sorry," Bombalurina said as she returned the embrace to the fluffy queen.

"Now don'cha go wasting your emotions on me. I don't need no sympathy! I'gotten over it, n'so'ill _you_," Marlenea grinned her response, then noticed the collar that hung around the red queens neck. "So sweetie, who gave ya _that_ piece of belonging?" Bombalurina rolled her eyes in response.

"A tom."

"I see. Lemme guess, he's related to Tristram somehow?" Marlenea stated pointedly. In all honestly, she was somewhat amused. Bombalurina still _wore_ that old thing?

" How'd you guess?" Bombalurina replied sarcastically. The last thing that she had wanted to talk about at the moment was Tugger and her _family_. Marlenea took a good look at the collar and smiled. For someone to of given her that they must of cared for her, no matter how old it was. It was vintage in a way. Pretty, but not showy.

"Y'love him, don't ya?" she stated, looking at Bombalurina sympathetically, who just sighed and looked at the ground.

"At one point in time Marlenea, I suppose I did. It seems so long ago now. I doubt that I even knew what love was."

* * *

As the months past, life continued on as usual for the Jellicle Tribe. No one at the Junkyard had heard or seen anything of Bombalurina, about Bombalurina, or something remotely related to Bombalurina, and rarely brought up the topic. Tugger had searched for the red queen for weeks but there was no sign of her anywhere, and Demeter never acknowledged the fact that her sister had actually been forced to leave; the upcoming ball however was bringing back old memories and it was hurting the tribe in ways no one cared to admit. It would be the third ball since Grizabella had ascended to the Heavyside, and the first ball for most of the cats that Bombalurina wouldn't be apart of.

Demeter's life ever since her sister had left had been organized chaos. She was hurt so deeply that she couldn't register all of her emotions and she barely spoke anymore. At first she had felt so betrayed by Bombalurina, then after the queen had left, felt like _she _had betrayed Bombalurina. She was the crimson queens sister, she should have said something in her defense! She had been so blind though, so shocked. And it had all happened so fast! She honestly didn't expect Bombalurina to leave, and even when she did leave, she thought she'd be back within a few days, if at most a few weeks. Her sister was stubborn and never let anyone tell her what to do, not even a Leader of the tribe! She wasn't suppose to be gone for months like this. Of course Demeter had been mad when she had found out the kitten was Tuggers, but what could Bombalurina have expected? It was a shock! She didn't mean for anything like this to happen her sister and nephew. _And god damn it_ she had loved that little kitten like he was her own! _She still did._ Maybe that's why she couldn't believe what she had just heard from her mate. She wouldn't believe it! She wanted to believe the best about her lost family, not this! Her sister could not be living as a tavern wench, it just wasn't possible! They could not have driven her that far off the edge.

"How do you know that he's not lying! I _know_ my sister, and that's not like her at all!" Demeter shouted at Munkustrap, who had just been informed on Bombalurina's location from a supposed 'alley cat'. Munkustrap had taken position as Jellicle leader after his father, Old Deuteronomy, had been killed in a Pollicle fight during the winter months of Bombalurina's banishment, and he relied on the honesty and bravery of his followers to aid him.

"Demeter, I know that it's hard to believe, but I don't think we should rule out the possibility. Sometimes, situations get so bad that cats do whatever they need to do in order to survive. Your sister is no exception," the silver tabby tried to reason. He did not want to offend his mate, but what else could he do? Demeter needed to face the truth at one point, if she was ever going to begin to heal.

"This," Demeter hissed at Tugger as he attentively approached, "_This_ whole situation is your entire fault! If _you _hadn't of chased her out, _none_ of this would have happened!" She pointed an accusing claw at the tom before hissing once and running off toward her den.

Munkustrap sighed, debating whether or not to go after her, and took a seat beside his brother, "Tugger, you know she doesn't fully understand what's going on. It's been hard for her these last few months, especially now because of the ball. It's been hard on all of us. I'm sorry; I just don't know what to do with her. If father were here, he'd know what to say to make this better."

" No Stripes," Tugger interrupted dejectedly, "she's right. About everything."

* * *

"Mom. Mom. _Mom._ WAKE UP!" Bombalurina opened her eyes to see the face of her young son peering up at her. He was still a toddler in cat standards, but she guessed living in an institution such as this, forced him to grow up much faster then he should have.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Bombalurina asked as she licked the top of her sons' head and lifted him beginning to walk down to the nursery.

"Good! Aunty Marlenea showed me stuff," Tristram mumbled while playing with a piece of fur on his mothers' shoulders.

"Oh? What did she show you?"

"Stuff," Bombalurina smiled to herself. He was so lively that he reminded her of when Demeter was little. As she turned a corner into the main building, a tiny tug on her tail forced her to turn around. A kitten with big green eyes looked up at her grinning.

"Can Trist come play? All of us are waiting down by the pond!" The kitten said rather sheepishly under Bombalurina's gaze. He was older than Tristram as many of the kittens were, but they all were still very fond of the younger cat.

"Please mommy!" Tristrams big blue eyes sparkled with delight as he pleaded with her. He seemed to get insanely excited about the stupidest things she had noticed amused.

"As long as you don't go far and stay away from new cats," Bombalurina said as she put the young kitten, who reached the height of her knee, down on the ground, "Then you can go."

"We won't!" Tristram screamed before running after the older kitten.

"Look who's all spunky today," Malinxa commented coming up behind the red queen.

"Oh, I know. It's weird how fast they grow. I'm glad he's getting old enough to go places by himself, but I'm just a little bit sad he couldn't stay small forever." Bombalurina said as she walked away with the other fiery queen.

As evening fell Bombalurina gently rocked her son to sleep in her paws. His big blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight that was peeking through the window of the small room they owned at the tavern.

"The moon is big," Tristram said as he looked out the window. "Why?"

"It's the Jellicle moon," Bombalurina said smiling, "The Jellicle ball will be taking place soon." Tristram had always known about his history, Bombalurina would tell him stories about the tribe and all the scrapes she would get herself into. She never kept anything from him, there was no need to.

"Mommy, is the ball fun?" Bombalurina cringed. She wanted to tell him that someday he would be able to see for himself and make up his own mind, but that was highly unlikely. She wanted to tell him that he would experience the music and the dancing, the rush of adrenaline you get when you're intoxicated by the midnight dance, but she couldn't. It broke her heart.

"Come on love, it's time for you to get some sleep." Bombalurina lay her son down on the ragged material made bed, pulling up the excess covers around him. Smiling at the peaceful scene, she softly began to sing to him. The notes that she emitted created familiar song that both he, and she, (no matter how painful it was) loved to hear.

_''Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one come all  
The Jellicle moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball.''_

FIVE CAT YEARS LATER.

"Mom, can me and Scarlet go for a walk? She said that she wanted to see if there was any new cats in the nursery?" Tristram asked as he and the ginger queen smiled at his mother.

" 'Can Scarlet and _I_ go for a walk', and 'see if there _were_ any new cats.' Speak properly Tristram, I know you know how to. And yes, as long as you don't get chased from the kitchen across the street again," Bombalurina smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bombalurina, sweetie, you worry honestly way too much," Scarlet said as she led the kitten away. Bombalurina sighed and walked around a large staircase as she watched the two walk away together. It had been a late night, but a good night. She had made enough business that would provide at least two weeks worth of food, from three toms that had paid quite a high amount for her services. A pearl necklace was one of the many items traded. She hadn't expected Tristram to accept their way of life so easily, but it was like he knew all along that it _had_ to be done. He was still a young kitten, about seven (as humans would say), and of course there were those times when he would throw a fit when he couldn't get something his way, which would make Bombalurina want to rip her claws out, but other then that, they were okay. They would survive, and knowing this made Bombalurina the happiest queen on the planet.

"I bet you couldn't climb over that fence!" Tristram said to a young black tom kitten as he walked out onto the pavement. Scarlet had disappeared after some tom had approached her for some reason.

"Oh yeah? And _you _could? Are you still sore at me from a few days ago?" Tristrams ears flattened. "Oh come on Trist! The tom got his tokens back and we didn't get caught!" Clay whined as he walked to meet him.

"You mean _you_ didn't get in trouble! Marlenea said if she ever found out that I did something like that again, she would tell my mom and I wouldn't be able to leave my room for a week!"

"How about we even the deal? We _both_ go over the fence, and go for a little walk," Clay said nudging the younger kitten. They shared a look and took off running toward the fence. Soon they were up and over it, landing on the other side with a 'thud'. "Come on, Trist. I heard about this _great_ place not too far from here!" the black kitten said as they bounded down the alley road. They soon arrived at this pond surrounded by old tins and garbage cans.

"_This_ is your great place?" Tristram asked, gesturing around him, not amused.

"No, this is _my _great place," an unsettling raspy voice said as a large dog emerged from a garbage can. The two kittens backed away slowly, too frightened to bristle their fur or make any move to defend themselves. The dog bared its teeth, ready to lunge at the two helpless cats. "Do you know what happens to cats who stumble into my territory?" the dog barked wheezing, "They don't get back out!" He snapped his powerful jaws as he leapt at the kittens, who took off like a shot.

The street was huge and had absolutely no hiding places. Tristram couldn't tell if Clay was in front of him, behind him, or with him at all.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," the dog was getting menacingly closer. Tristram had to move now; the sheet that he was hiding under didn't provide much protection. Closing his eyes he darted out of his hiding place and onto a two-lane highway. As a car slammed on its breaks, the kitten dodged another larger one, making it across the street; unfortunately, flanked by the large canine. Tristram sharply turned a corner and by some miracle ran through an opening in a wire fence that was too small for the dog to get through. As the dog edged closer, a loud hiss, followed by another one (and another one) stopped the beast in its tracks. Cats came out of every corner and surrounded the dog; baring claws and teeth, arching their backs, ready to attack the mutt.

"You get your hide _out_ of here," a large female hissed, "You know better then to come into Jellicle territory."

As the dog backed away slowly and ran back down the alley, the six cats that were present turned to Tristram, realizing exactly who he was.

"Bombalurina! _Thank Bast_! Quick- something's happened to Tristram!" Marlenea was out of breaths. "Clay was found dead in an alleyway across town! Tristrams scent, along with a _dogs, _is also there!" Marlenea shouted at the red queen who was eating the remains of a mouse.

Bombalurina instantly shot up and ran out of the tavern in the direction that Marlenea had said the alley way was in. Smelling her son's scent on the street, her heart stopped. _He couldn't be dead._ As she franticly ran around trying to pick up which way his scent led, she was pointed in the direction of a Junkyard. And of course, it wasn't one she didn't recognize. She knew it like she knew the back of her hand.

Her son was in the _Jellicle_ Junkyard.

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen! He said that it was a really great place, so I went with him!" Tristram sobbed as Jellylorum and Jennyanydots nursed him. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Shh love, it's not your fault," Jellylorum said as she nuzzled the frightened kitten.

"What do we do _now?_ What happens from here?" Mistoffelees yelled at Munkustrap, stunned. After years of having to try and piece back the life the tribe had known without Bombalurina, he had to rethink the whole thing, as now the world as he knew it, was shattered.

"I don't know." Munkustrap sighed, looking over to the young kitten in Jellylorums arms with pity mixed with bafflement. Demeter approached cautiously, not wanting to scare the kitten away. Munkustrap didn't know what he should do. There wasn't a guide left for him that would tell him how to deal with these situations. Did he keep the kitten here at the Junkyard and return him to his mother later, or should he send him back now? _Or did they keep him?_ Was Bombalurina even alive? As Munkustrap went to get up, a curious voice made him stop.

"Stripes, what's all the commotion about?" Tugger asked as he sauntered over toward the silver tabby, who just pointed dumbly over to the group of queens hovering around the tiny kitten. "New kitten? Is that all?" Tugger asked carelessly, only to get an unrecognizable look from the silver tabby.

"_No_," Munkustrap gaped, " He's defiantly _not_ new."

A loud high-pitched voice caused the cats all to look up, startled by the kittens sudden outburst.

"Mom!" Tristram screamed as he leapt into Bombalurina's welcoming arms.

"Tristram, what are you doing here? I was so worried about you!" she purred, clasping her son tightly and nuzzled his head. Hearts skipped beats as the Junkyard cats watched the two tavern cats embrace.

Tugger approached silently and kneeled down a few meters away, awed. Tristram opened his eyes, spying the Maine Coon.

"Mom, who's he?" Bombalurina turned around cautiously. She had known this day would come, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She wasn't ready! Her eyes flashed when they met _his_; the bane of her existence. With a hiss in her throat and venom lacing her mouth, Bombalurina let go of her son.

"Meet the Rum Tum Tugger, your father."


	8. Spare Room

Tristram's big blue eyes were filled with curiosity. His mother had told him stories of his father all throughout his short life, but seeing him in person was quite a different situation. The young kitten approached slowly and looked bashfully up at the larger cat.

Bombalurina's heart seemed to skip and beat and stop. The fact that she was back in the junkyard with all the cats she had grown up with was already seeming downright unbelievable to her, but the fact that her son was staring at his father was absolutely terrifying. Tristram was actually a few feet away from his _father _for the first time in his life! Should she chase him away? What would Tugger do to him? Would he even care about the small buddle of fur that was already so attached to him? She cringed as she watched the encounter take place.

Tugger eyed his son up and down quite perturbed. It had been so long and Tristram had grown so much. It wasn't fair. Had they really been apart _that_ long? As his eyes shifted from the kitten to Bombalurina (who quickly looked away and at Tristram again) a little voice in his head kept telling him,_ "this is your second chance buddy, so don't blow it." _Sucking in a cool burst of air, he gently approached the kitten and knelt down in front of him as the entirety of the junkyard watched on.

"Um, hey… Tristram. You… Uh… You probably don't remember me but I definitely remember you. You've gotten bigger. I mean older! Not like you're fat or anything," Tugger cursed under his breath. _Great going. Insult your kit the first time you meet him. _

Tristram shifted over a bit closer, looking Tugger in the eyes, before letting out a sheepish smile. Demeter, feeling the tension in the air between Bombalurina and Tugger build, felt that it was best for everyone to interrupt the family reunion, despite how much she wanted to run up and tackle her sister in a hug.

"Tugger, Munkustrap and I were gathering food for the banquet that we are hosting tonight. Care to join us?" she asked, trying to hint to the surrounding cats that it was time to go.

"Banquet? Oh the Banquet! Yeah, I'll um, come_,_" the Maine Coon said, as he reluctantly got up and headed toward his brother and the golden queen.

"Bombalurina, it's been so long since we've last seen you, how about you stay for the dinner? I'm sure that the both of you must be exhausted; you've had quite the long journey," Jennyanydots asked as she glanced over at Jellylorum, who nodded in approval.

"I really don't know if that's necessary, I don't want to impose on anyone," Bombalurina said awkwardly. In all honesty she didn't want to stay around here any longer than she needed to. There were just too many memories that might make her attached to this ancient place more than she needed to be… But if she was invited and Tristram wanted to stay, what else could she do? She wouldn't deny her son his family after he had grown up without one.

"Oh please, mom! Can we stay?" Tristram asked, grinning from ear to ear. Bombalurina eyed her little son up and down and hastily agreed. "Well, I suppose. If you really want to…"

"I do!" Tristram said, looking out across the junkyard. Mistoffelees and Pouncival were making their ways over, smiling eerily. The Red Queen looked down uncomfortably.

"Um, Bombalurina, if you don't mind I'd love to show Tristram around and take him off of your hands for a bit. Just so you can figure out what you're going to do next, or catch up with some of the other cats?" Mistoffelees asked, seeming to know what her answer would be before she even decided.

"Can I?" Tristram asked pleadingly. She was protective over her son, but she knew that he was in no real danger here, and he just looked so _hopeful_. She couldn't refuse.

"Yes, um- thanks? Mistoffelees. Let me know if you need anything," Bombalurina said as she watched the three cats walk away. It had been so long since she was last here; everything still looked the same as it did all those years ago, but it was still all so different... She started to walk away slowly, not wanting to stick around and be the center of everyone's attention longer than she had to.

As she headed around the never ending corners of trash, she came to an all too familiar place. Stunned, she crouched down and entered the small den silently. She couldn't believe that it was still here after all this time! It was run down and dusty now, and wouldn't provide enough shelter for a cat to sleep in, but it was still _here_. Bombalurina ran her paws over the small wouldn't box that provided a small desk in front of a shattered mirror, and found a piece of paper lying on it. As she lifted it up, a small smile cross her lips. It was a picture of her and Demeter when they were 'teenagers'. Rumpleteazer had snapped the picture with a camera she had 'found' on a street. As Bombalurina continued to go through her old things, she tucked the picture away in her collar for safekeeping, doing her best to ignore the pang of guilt that had hit her like a freight train.

* * *

"Tugger? _Tugger._ Tugger! Are you even listening?" Munkustrap asked as he waved a paw in front of the toms face, aggravated. "Honestly, I do not understand why you even attend these meetings. You never pay attention!"

"Sorry! _Sorry_, yes, I'm listening!" Tugger said as he noticed that Demeter, Munkustrap, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were all staring at him.

"So what are we going to do?" Jennyanydots asked, apprehensively. "It has been so long since we've last seen her, but I don't want her to go back to that dreadful place. It's no place to raise a kit."

"I'm sure that we can all agree on that, Jenny, but it is Bombalurina's choice to make, not ours," Munkustrap said, laying a hand on the old Gumbie cat's shoulder. "It is not right to throw her out into the streets again either, no matter what she might say, but the choice is still up to her."

Demeter looked over at Tugger who was staring into space again, and waved a paw in front of his eyes. "You do realize that you won't get anywhere with her if you act like that, right?" Tugger ruffled his mane and gave the queen a glare. Folding her arms she motioned for him to follow her out onto an old tabletop that made for a good cat sized patio.

Demeter raised an eyebrow at him. "Tugger, I know what you're thinking and planning on doing, and I won't let you. You can't abandon her again. _You_ have to be the strong one, this time."

Tugger looked at the queen, questioningly. How could she ever know what was going on inside of him right now? "How could _you_ of all cats possibly know that?" Demeter folded her arms and turned his face to look at hers.

"I saw it, Tugger. Everyone saw it. I knew what you were thinking, and so did they," she gestured to the junkyard, "It was written all over your face."

"It was that obvious, huh?" Tugger smirked as he scratched his head. He couldn't get over the fact that Bombalurina was actually back in the junkyard and back in his life. She still looked the same as she had years ago; the same fiery blazing red coat and shimmering hazel eyes that always stopped him dead in his tracks. He had wanted to run away instantly as soon as he'd laid eyes on her, because the fear of facing her again had been too overwhelming.

"Tugger, have you ever thought that it's about time that you put the past behind you and moved on with your life? Bombalurina isn't going to wait forever, you know. If she'll even wait at all... She's going to need a little convincing at first… okay a lot of convincing…and it's going to take time- _a lot of time in your case_... I mean, she's been hurt every night and raising a son all on her own, for Basts sake! She needs time to heal," Demeter said as she watched the toms' facial expression turn into a frown. "She needs help and you have to understand that. But she won't be around forever, so you can't expect her to wait around for you and put up with your antics. She's been through a lot in her life and needs all the support that she can get. So, I want you to toughen up and be the adult we all know that you can be. You can't run away this time."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tugger asked the golden queen, who smirked in response. "I know things. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to get hurt in the process. I love you."

Tugger smiled at the tribe's queen leader as she turned to leave. They had gone from enemies, to rivals, to enemies again when Bombalurina had left, and in the red queen's absence, they had grown quite close; she was his closet female friend. She would make a great mother someday, no matter what was thought about her mental state; she was far too maternal for her own good. Tugger's attention soon shifted to the rustle in a trash can, below. Mistoffelees was showing Tristram a magic trick and the kitten seemed highly impressed.

"And PRESTO!" Mistoffelees yelled as he pulled a toy mouse out from behind Tristram's ear, making the kitten gasp in amazement. Tugger hopped down off the tabletop and walked toward the two cats, who smiled sheepishly at him. Mistoffelees was happy to see that Tugger was taking an interest in Tristram and not shying away like so many had thought he would, but he was wary. Were things happening too fast and destined to spiral downward? Was Tugger really ready to be a father? Tristram smiled at Tugger as he sat down beside him.

"So I see Misto's been showing you some magic. He's horrible, isn't he?" Tugger said facing his son trying to start a conversation, only partly joking.

"Nuh-uh! He's great! I never saw anything like it before! Mom used to tell me stories about how Misto saved Old D- I mean grandpa, at the ball one year and how he would always put on little shows for the cats, but seeing him in real life is really cool and _way_ better!" Tristram exclaimed happily. Tugger and Mistoffelees exchanged glances; this kitten defiantly wasn't shy around strange cats; he seemed to be quite comfortable and at home here in the junkyard.

"What else does your mother tell you?" Tugger asked cautiously. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"Lots of stuff. Depends what mood she's in or if she comes home when I'm still awake."

Sensing the conversation taking a turn for the worse and headed down a road he knew Tugger was not willing to travel down at the moment, Mistoffelees changed the topic. "Hey I've got a great idea! How about Tugger and I show you our hide out that we found when we were kittens, about your age?" If they were going to get Bombalurina and Tristram to stick around, Tugger would have to develop some sort of bond with his son. As the three cats headed off in the direction of the hide out, Tugger whispered something into Mistoffelees ear that caused the black magician to chuckle.

"_I feel so old."_

* * *

The starlight gave a peaceful glow to the piles of junk that Bombalurina was walking through. She had spent all afternoon looking through her den; finding old treasures that she had forgotten about or misplaced, and had lost track of the time. As she arrived at the place where the banquet was being held, she heard three familiar voices just ahead of her.

"Did you see the size of that fish? It was huge!" Tristram said amazed.

"It was, wasn't it? Heavyside Misto, I still can't believe you managed to grab it!" Tugger said, laughing as he ruffled the conjurer's head fur, earning an annoyed look back from the black cat. The three cats headed into the dinning area where most of the cats were gathered around talking and eating, unknowingly leaving an edgy Bombalurina outside.

All of a sudden she didn't think that this was such a good idea; being in a room full of familiar cats that she hadn't seen in ages and didn't really want to see, made her stomach turn. As she entered the room, she felt almost everyone's eyes go directly to her. The cats that passed her gave muffled smiles and odd glances to each other before laughing and running away. Bombalurina sat down awkwardly in a corner, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed, but a new presence beside her caused her to shift her head. As she turned, her hazel eyes met the light green ones of her sisters.

"You've got quite a kitten there, very lively and smart. He's been going over the names of all the Jellicle's that he's met so far. He has a very good head on his shoulders," Demeter chuckled to the red queen, who smiled in response.

"It's true, he _does_ talk a lot. What can I say? He's related to Tugger and I, after all," Bombalurina smiled. Demeter looked at her sister ineptly; as happy as she was that Bombalurina was back, it still hurt to see her after the way everything had gone down years ago. She didn't know how she was ever going to re-close the gap that had opened in their relationship. She had been so lost without her… What if Bombalurina didn't _want_ to fix things between them? Surely she was still bitter? Demeter didn't want to think about it.

"Bomba, I... It's nice to have you back!" taking a breath, Demeter continued. "I don't want you thinking that we don't care- that I don't - I have really missed you! Things just weren't the same without you... It's just, it's all happened so fast... we 're all still in shock… We looked for you for months after you left and we couldn't find a trace! I never meant for something like that to happen to you-" Demeter rambled, panicked as she received an odd look from the red queen. Why was Bombalurina looking at her like she had suddenly grown two heads? Like nothing bad had ever happened to her?

"I've missed you too, Dem..." Bombalurina really didn't want to discuss this. Not now. Not here. "Don't worry, I understand. I can take care of myself."

As the two queens began to idly chat, both not willing to touch on personal topics just yet, Rumpleteazer entered the room with Mungojerrie slung over her shoulder. The two cats almost keeled over when they finally spotted the red queen at the back of the room.

"Is'at you, Bomba?" Rumpleteazer said, running over to the queens. Throwing her arms around Bombalurina's shoulders, she inhaled the familiar scent; clearly thrilled to see her again. Mungojerrie sauntered up to the three queens, grinning like he had just won a million dollars.

"Oh, don' mind 'im. He's already 'ad a few too much, if ya know what I mean," Rumpleteazer said as the calico tom walked over to Jemima and Electra, only to trip in front of them.

"Ow' long ave' ya been in town for?" Rumpleteazer asked, sitting down.

"Only for a few hours. Tristram got lost and somehow found his way here," Bombalurina mused, spotting the tiny kitten talking with Plato, Munkustrap and Tugger. Rumpleteazer's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she spotted him at the back. "Well would ya look at 'im. Ee's so big now!"

Bombalurina smiled, she had missed hearing the queen's quirky voice. As they continued to talk, Tristram and Munkustrap walked over and joined them.

"So, what's the plan?" Mistoffelees asked Tugger, who just stared back, dumbfounded.

"What plan?"

"The plan where we get Bombalurina and Tristram to stay here at the junkyard, _and with_ _you,_" Mistoffelees added quietly, trying to avoid the toms eyes.

"Misto, I've already told you that you're not getting involved! We are not _forcing _them to do anything that they don't want to do!" Tugger said only half-heartedly. "But magic isn't necessarily forcing them, if it makes them want it…" Mistoffelees whined back. He wasn't about to believe that Tugger was honestly going to keep to himself out of Bombalurina's way. That just didn't happen; it wasn't his style. He was too much of an attention hog.

"So let me get this straight, Tristram was born of two mighty Jellicles? His father is _the _Rum Tum Tugger and his mother is a _prostitute_! Am I _missing_ something?" a tom blurted out across the room half delirious; luckily Tristram was in another room with Jellylorum and hadn't heard the rude comment. Tugger just laughed it off hoping that no one would take it seriously, but he could see the offense it had taken on Bombalurina.

As the red queen noticeably made her way out of the crowded den, she felt tears well up in her eyes. _Damn._ She hated crying. She had 'angry' tears that would make an unfortunate appearance every time she got rattled up. The night air was cold and sent a chill up her spine as she leaned on the metal railing that enclosed the large dens territory. Didn't anyone understand that what she had done, wasn't her fault? What other choice had she had? _Live on the streets and let her son die?_ She did what she had to do at the time and she didn't regret it.

"Bomba- lurina," a voice called from behind her. Turning around, she spotted the all too familiar Maine Coon walking up to her. As he sat silently down beside her, Bombalurina felt her face begin to burn. "He didn't mean it, it just slipped out. Don't take it to heart," Tugger insisted, breaking the silence, only to receive a small grunt from the queen.

"That's all it is to you, isn't it? Some stupid remark or joke to laugh at! _Oh look- Bombalurina sleeps with toms for a living. Lets all go over and have a_ _good cackle over it_! That's what you all really think, _isn't _it?" Bombalurina hissed icily, as she got up to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that! And no, that's not what I think at all!" Tugger was growing impatient. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to make her feel welcome again, but her attitude towards everything he did, was not helping.

"Oh, I'm so sure, Rum Tum Tugger. Do tell me what you _do_ happen to think, when you get the time! It'll be quite interesting, I'm sure. How unusual using your brain to think with must be for you! I'll make sure that I take it to heart!" Bombalurina hollered. Tugger rolled his eyes. Didn't she see that he was trying to handle the situation to the best of his abilities?

"Why are you here, exactly?" she asked. "Or are you just going to throw me out like you did the last time?"

Tugger paled._ So, she was still bitter about that_... "All I'm saying is that I know that it's been hard for you. Everything that you've gone through has been difficult," Tugger said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Life sucks at times and-"

"And how would you know that?" she wasn't about to listen to this from _him_ of all cats! " You have no clue about what I have to go through each day; what I_ have_ gone through! You sit here on your _throne_ while queens tend to you each day, not worrying about anyone but yourself!" Bombalurina hissed as she jumped off of the trash made steps, charging across the lawn made of old newspapers, quickly flanked by the frustrated tom.

"Oh and how would _you _possibly know about what I do each day? You can't just put words into my mouth because you've been insulted! You know what, princess? The world doesn't just revolve around you and your problems! It's not like Demeter's the only one that you ran out on! Life's been hard on _all _of us, not just you!" Tugger yelled, catching up with crimson queen. Bombalurina just glared at him.

"That's all you think about, isn't it? How I'm all just so wrapped up in myself, that I don't see what's going on around me!" Bombalurina said as she sat down on an old wall, frustrated. "You don't think I see the haunted look in my son's eyes when the Jellicle Moon comes out every year? Or when he asks about his father- when he asks about_ you? _ I've had a far more difficult time these last few years, than any of you have ever had in your lifetimes! I've had to do terrible things and see terrible things done to creatures _everyday!_ And it would be nice to have someone finally understand what the hell I've been going through, instead of instantly judging me-" Bombalurina cut herself off and turned away from the tom, feeling her 'angry tears' starting to come on again. She quickly began blinking them away, hoping that he hadn't seen. She got up to walk back toward the den, only to be forced back down again Tugger's powerful grip.

"I know that it's been hard for you and you're right; I _don't_ know what you've been going through these past few years, but _Bast Bombalurina_, I wish I did! I'm not saying this to try hurt you- I just want the well being of Tristram. He shouldn't be living in a place like that; it's not suitable for a kitten to live in!" Tugger pleaded. "And it's not suitable for you to live in, either." B

Bombalurina looked at him, confused. "And where else would we stay, Tugger? We've got _nowhere to go_. The tavern is the only home that Tristam has ever known!" She looked up at the sky, knowing where this conversation was headed. Was she ready to come back to her old life? _Could she?_ What the Maine Coon said next caused Bombalurina to jump up, startled and uneasy.

"You two could always stay with me for a while."

Bombalurina scoffed and eyed the tom suspiciously, but stopped when she realized that he meant it. "Tugger, I… what? Are you off your rocker?" he had chased her out! What had changed? "I don't want to impose," Bombalurina said, dazed. Part of her, if she was honest, wanted to say yes so Tristram could live with both parents; something she had spent many nights dreaming about. The other part of her, the more sensible part, was warning her that she would just end up getting hurt again.

"Maybe I'm a little bit crazy, I mean, it's me after all… but you wouldn't be imposing; I offered. Besides, I have the room. My den has room to spare, believe me." Oh, she remembered alright.

Bombalurina didn't know what to say to the tom. Should she say yes? Her son would have a normal place to live and a father, but how did she know that Tugger had actually meant what he said? How did she know that he wouldn't shove them out onto the street, when he got annoyed with having a kitten around? She just didn't think that he would stick to his word; it was too unlike him. "Tugger, I don't want to ruin your reputation. What would everyone think? Your fans especially, won't be pleased when you tell that that you're raising a kitten," she said dryly.

She wanted to see him flinch, or to at least see him get slightly insulted. She wanted him to hurt in the same way that she had been hurt, when he had yelled at her in front of everyone years ago. Tugger looked a bit taken back by her remark, but he clearly wasn't going to back down. "He's not _just _a kitten, he's my _son,_ whom I intend to take care of," Tugger said defensively; if she was going to act like a pain, so could he. "So there."

"Oh, so _now _you want to be father of the year? Hah! What about three or five years ago? Where were you then? You didn't seem to be too keen on the idea back then! Now all of a sudden you're open to the idea?" Bombalurina snapped. She didn't believe that Tugger was going to take this seriously and she wasn't about to let him get away with it, either. Seeing him getting angry, she rose, preparing for a fight.

"_Loo_k Bombalurina, just because you think that I'm some jackass who doesn't give a da-" Tugger was suddenly cut off by a tiny voice that was coming from behind him. "Mom, guess what! Munkustrap and Mistoffelees said that they would take me down to the lake tomorrow! That is, they said they would _if _we stay," Tristram said, playing with his tail nervously.

Bombalurina looked at her son, forgetting about her current outrage, and then to her son's father, who was fiddling with his mane, and let out a smirk. If he wanted to act like the big cat on campus, she would let him! He wouldn't last one night in fatherhood. Two could play at this game. She smiled. "Sure you can go to the lake, tomorrow! Infact, you can go everyday for the next few weeks! We probably won't be going anywhere for a_ long_ time."

As she went inside, Tristram grinned happily, and Tugger stared after her with his mouth open.


	9. A Smirk with a Secret

Tugger watched as Bombalurina proudly made her way back across the lawn and into the large dinning area.

_Well it looks like someone's finally back to normal._ Tugger smirked as Tristram smiled up at him. The kitten stared happily yet questioningly up at the older tom. He knew that his dad had driven his mother away somehow, aided by the rest of the tribe, but why the big change all of a sudden? Why did they want both of them back again? Tristram knew that there was a lot to learn about his family, but there was also something that kept him wondering about their past as well. Something that he felt hadn't been told to his mother _or_ father, despite their best efforts to find out.

"Did you really mean it? That we could stay with you?" Tristram asked, cautiously and curiously. Looking down at the kitten, the Rum Tum Tugger smiled nervously. He hadn't expected to warm up to the little tom so quickly after not seeing him for most of his life, but surprisingly, it was instinctual for him. Tristram seemed to warm up to cats easily, as well.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Tugger said as he dazedly walked past the kitten, who quickly darted in front of him.

"Why?" Tristram asked, raising an eyebrow. Tugger ruffled the kittens head tuff and sauntered past him again, smiling awkwardly. "Let's just say that I had a change of heart. After all, you _do_ need a place to stay. It just so happens that I have the room and can give it to you."

No matter how much Tristram meant to him, Tugger still wasn't completely comfortable with having a kitten clinging to him all of the time. He had never really thought about having kittens when he was younger; it just wasn't something that had really ever appealed to him... but now that he had his son back again, he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to act around him. Sure, he was used to having screaming _queen _kittens at his feet during one point in his life, but now that they were all grown up, he had put most of that behind him and moved on.

"Where ya going?" Tristram asked confused, running after Tugger who was heading toward the exit.

"Home," Tugger said, smiling to himself as Tristram tried to keep up with his large strides. "How about you go back to the party and tell your mother that I've gone and that you can both come over whenever you're ready?" If there was one thing that he knew about the tribe, it was that he shouldn't be around when everyone found out that Bombalurina and Tristram were staying with him; they were wary to say the least.

Tristram watched his father walk away and headed back into the den to tell Bombalurina.

* * *

"So Bombalurina, how long are you planning to stay here in the junkyard? Or are you going back to that- _tavern, right away?"_ Jellylorum asked the red queen, tensely. She had almost said 'whore house' but had caught herself on.

"Well, actually, Tristram and I are staying," Bombalurina answered, not really ready to tell the cats who she was going to stay with.

"Oh, well then, welcome back! Who are you staying with?" Jennyanydots asked as Munkustrap, Demeter and Mistoffelees joined them, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, a cat said that he had the room to spare, so I accepted," Bombalurina said, beginning to regret her decision. She knew that everyone would be suspicious of what was going on between her and Tugger, and that they would probably give her a hard time about it- even though she knew that nothing was or _would _go on between them.

"Da-_Tugger,_ said that we can live with him and mom said yes!" Tristram exclaimed happily, butting into the conversation, recieving a glare form Bombalurina. Mistoffelees and Munkustrap gave a knowing glance to each other immediately, and Bombalurina decided that this was the best time to leave the party. She gave each of the cats a smile and led Tristram outside by the scruff of his mane.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Demeter said, green eyes gleaming with amusement. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots looked at each other and walked away toward an isolated corner, Demeter on their heels.

"That was odd; Tugger had just said to me about an half hour ago, that he wasn't going to do anything to make Bombalurina and Tristram stay. I should have known better," Munkustrap said, facing Mistoffelees. "I wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

"I knew that this would come back to bite us in the butt," Jellylorum said to a frustrated Jennyanydots.

"Now you listen to me, Jellylorum. Bombalurina is back now and staying with _Tugger_, much to my dismay," Jennyanydots was interrupted by a grunt coming from Demeter. "Any-who," she continued, "She and Tugger don't know anything about it, so why worry? They are obviously not going to find out at this rate! Look how awkward they're acting around eachother!" Demeter gave the old Gumbie cat a glare. Did she honestly think that the past would just go away like that?

"I honestly don't know why you let this go on for so long… Didn't you think about my sister's feelings at all?" Demeter shot at the two queens. "It's partly your fault that all of _this _has happened!"

"Hold on just a minute! If I can recall, _you_ were just as set against those two being together as we were!" Jellylorum spat at the golden queen, who sat down and folded her arms. "I know, I know. I just didn't want her to get hurt like all the other queens had been... When I found out about her and Tugger... I lost my head. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand," Demeter said dejectedly.

"I know love, and it's not just _your_ fault; it's all of ours. We've kept them from each other ever since they were kittens, and well, I guess you could say that it was bound to blow up in our faces eventually. You know how those two act when they're told not to do something," Jellylorum said, stroking the younger queens flushed face. "All we can do now is wait and hope that everything will turn out for the best."

The three queens looked at each other solemnly, unsure of what they should do in order to help the mislead family.

* * *

As Bombalurina led her son over the heaps of old tires and scraps of metal, she inwardly hoped that she still remembered where Tugger's den was located. "I think just one more turn and-" Bombalurina trailed off unsure, Tristram looking on, unimpressed.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" he asked.

"Of course I know where I'm going! At least I that think I do," Bombalurina said, grimacing as she began toying with her tail.

"Why don't we ask for help?" Tristram asked, peering over a cliff made out of an old box.

"We don't _need_ help. I can find this place blindfolded! It just may take me awhile."

"Then I guess that you won't be needing _my _help," a smug voice said from behind the two cats. Tugger shook his head at the red queen and playfully waved a claw in front of her nose, earning him an angry hiss and a swat, in response. "Easy kitty, I didn't mean it as an offense. I was just teasing," he said, raising an amused eyebrow.

"I know that!" she hissed, sauntering passed him. "So where do we go from here, big shot?" Tugger smirked and ruffled Tristram's head fur as he walked up to Bombalurina.

"Nowhere, you're already here," Tugger said, pointing behind the red queen. "I could hear you two coming down the path from a mile away, and you sounded like you needed help, so here I am." He smirked and dusted off his mane cockily.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Bombalurina replied sarcastically, not at all impressed with his attitude. Tugger gave her a glare and walked passed, heading into his den and motioning for them to follow.

Bombalurina was surprised; his den was oddly… _clean._ It hadn't changed all that much over the years… Other then a few new odds and ends, it still looked exactly the same as it had the last time she had seen it. Tristram looked around, surveying his surroundings like a detective; this place felt so warm and inviting, not at all like the rooms in the tavern! These cat's lived so differently from him, and it was very odd.

"Um, you can sleep here… If you want to, I mean," Tugger gestured to a small rug at the entrance of the den, refusing to meet Bombalurina's gaze. Walking over to the blanket, she sat down awkwardly. "Um, thanks."

The Maine Coon responded by stalking to the other end of his den and laying down quickly, determined to stay as far away from Bombalurina as possible.

Bombalurina curled up around Tristram, who had quickly fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit one of the pillows, and glanced into the opposite end of the room. _Why was he acting so nice?_ A few moments later, feeling her eyes on him, Tugger turned to look at her, and their eyes locked. Surprised, she quickly looked away and he found himself letting a tiny smirk cross his face. Things _were _going to change between them; he knew it. It was only a matter of time.


	10. A Moonlight Confession

Tugger woke up, startled.

"What the-" he started, looking up into Tristram's big blue eyes that were currently glaring down at him. "Get down from there!" He rolled over grumbling, causing the little kitten to fall off of him.

"I was in the middle of a nice dream!" Tugger said, glaring at the kitten who just cheekily grinned up at him and arched an eyebrow in response. "You're just like mom; always sleeping in and not getting up until _way _past noon. Besides, Misto and Munkustrap said that it was time you got up anyway."

Tugger groaned again. He never had liked getting up early, but the fact that he had been ordered to, made it all that much worse_. _The Maine Coon reluctantly got up and worked out the kinks in his joints before noticing that Tristram was copying everything he did. Feeling awkward, he headed toward the den entrance as the little kitten followed at his heels.

"Remind me to have a nice _long_ chat with that uncle of yours," Tugger said as he ruffled his brown mane, angrily heading out the entrance. He quickly stopped and walked back in again, staring at the bottom of the wall defiantly. There was Bombalurina. _Sleeping soundly_. She was all curled up and probably hadn't a care in the world.

_How come she gets to sleep? _Tugger asked himself mentally, before Tristram practically dragged him out of the den.

"How nice to see you up on this fine morning, Rum Tum," Munkustrap greeted, smugly patting the maned tom on his back.

"Alright, now that I'm up, what do you want?" Tugger asked, annoyed. Mistoffelees let out a small laugh; Tugger never was one for family events.

"We are taking _your _son down to the lake for the day, and maybe a couple of other places… Care to join us?" the tuxedo tom said, grinning bemusedly as they began to walk away. Tugger shook his head aggravated and stubbornly followed after the three cats. Fatherhood was _tiring_.

* * *

The trespassing sunlight spread out across the large den, causing Bombalurina to stir._ I slept like a rock._ How long had it been since she had last had a sleep like that? _Too long. _

As the red queen got up, she noticed that she was alone in the large den_. _The warm air brushed across her fur as she made her way out toward where Demeter's den hopefully was still located. It was so odd waking up in the junkyard again after being away from it for such a long time! Everyone seemed to be welcoming her back easily, to her surprise. She hadn't expected that to happen at all, and she wasn't too sure that she should trust it. Tugger and Tristram seemed to be getting along just fine and enjoyed spending time together, but how long would that really last?

Bombalurina smiled when she spotted Munkustrap and Demeter eating breakfast together; at least there was one happy couple in the junkyard. The two cats smiled when they noticed her watching, and invited her to join them.

"Good morning, Bomba! How did you sleep?" Demeter asked, trying to hide her all knowing smile from the scarlet queen.

"Fine, though I woke up and Tristram and _Tugger_ both weren't there. And you know that there's something wrong when _he_ isn't still asleep. And say, aren't you suppose to be down at the lake?" Bombalurina asked the silver tabby, as he handed her a bowl of cream.

"Let's just say that Tugger was having issues that needed resolving, so after about an hour I left with Mistoffelees," Munkustrap said as he glanced at Demeter, who smiled back kindly at him. If Tugger and Tristram were to grow close, that would mean that Bombalurina would have to see a lot more of the tom; whether or not she wanted to. They would have to accommodate to each other to meet the needs of their son, and hopefully grow closer to each other as well. Munkustrap and Demeter would make this work.

Bombalurina felt her face begin to burn. So now _the_ Rum Tum Tugger wanted to take an interest in _her_ son? Even though she knew that it was Tugger's right to spend time with Tristram, she didn't approve of it at all. Where was he when they needed him the most? Why did he get to be the hero and come into Tristram's life when the hardship was over?

"Since you're not doing anything today and Jenny, Jelly and I are getting together with Bustopher Jones, would you like to join us? I'm sure that you would be welcome to come if you would like to," Demeter said, smiling that soft smile of hers, convincing Bombalurina to hastily agree.

* * *

Bombalurina sat stiffly on a tire completely lost in thought and _alone_. It had only been a mere week and a half since she had come to the junkyard, and yet she knew that her son was being taken away from her. Every time she found herself alone with him to talk or try and take him somewhere, Tristram would always blurt out about how much fun spending time with _Tugger_ had been or how _wonderful_ he was. It was always Tugger this, or Tugger that. Every time that Bombalurina wanted to spend some quality time alone with her son, Tugger himself would manage to pop up and steal him away. The red queen felt that she was fighting a loosing battle; Tristram loved Tugger and wanted to spend time with _him_. _The father that he had never had_.

She missed her son. She was agitated by Tugger's common presence in her life, and his new presence in her son's life. Tristram had only _started_ to call him dad and Tugger was already starting to take the role of preferred parent; never mind the fact that she had been the one who had always been there for the kitten; the one who raised him. Bombalurina felt scorned.

"Hi Mom!" Tristram shouted at the red queen, spying her sitting on the tire. Bombalurina turned to greet the little kitten but felt a hiss rise in her throat as she spotted the Rum Tum Tugger close behind. Ignoring the cocky tom and her suddenly raging attitude toward him, she smiled down at Tristram and rubbed heads with him. "And what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much." Bombalurina grinned; this was good. He actually remembered the walk she had scheduled with him; maybe she would actually have some time with him!

"I know that we had this weird walk thing planned, but dad just said that he wanted to show me this old amusement park that the humans shut down years ago! It's not good for humans any more, but its sure good for cats! Well, that's at least what he said."

Bombalurina was stunned. Finding her voice again she looked down at the hopeful kitten and tried not to let her emotions show. "Yes, um, have fun."

Tristram grinned and ran ahead of Tugger, anxious to get going. Bombalurina got up from the tire numbly. Maybe it was the fact that he had looked so happy; so free! So much like a _kitten_, that she had let him go. Maybe it was because she knew that he'd have much more fun with Tugger then he'd have with her. Whatever the reason, that comment had shattered the remaining pieces of what heart she had left. Tugger was trying to take Tristram away from her, and it was working. _She would loose her son_. Dejectedly she started to walk away. She probably wasn't a very good mother, anyway.

Tugger watched the red queen make her way across the junkyard and curl up into a corner. She was isolating herself from the world, and he didn't understand why; he had tried to make her life easier by taking Tristram off her hands. Shouldn't she be happy? He knew that she hadn't been spending much time with any of the cats, other than the odd few visits with Demeter every now and then… Other then that she seemed to be condemned to solitude all of the time. She was not at all the social cat he was used to her being. He knew that he'd been hogging Tristram a bit, and he knew that it hurt her, but that seemed to be why he did it, despite knowing that it was wrong. It was sick. He was a masochist, he had to be. He wanted her so much, but he wanted to hurt her so much more. He had to scoff. _This is not turning out to be a very healthy relationship, is it? _

He wanted to rattle her and make her angry. He wanted her to feel the pain of having her only kitten stripped away from her like he had. He wanted to fight her and he wanted to make her happy again, all at once. It was so mixed up! But, he reasoned, it wasn't going to change anytime soon, unless he started to be the bigger cat.

He had enjoyed tormenting her. At least, it had started off that way. He had thought that she would make a fuss about it and argue with him; _something (anything!)_ along those lines, but she hadn't. She let him spend time with Tristram despite her true feelings, which he seemed to know all too well. They had both changed so much over the years, yet remained exactly the same. While he knew nothing at all about her recent life, he knew everything that could be known about her past and so he could still predict her reactions perfectly. Their relationship, to him, seemed to go past love and hate; it ran deeper than the physicality it portrayed, and despite all of their efforts, they couldn't seem to get away from each other and move on. They were, in his mind, indestructible.

Tugger looked at the red queen again and felt anxiety towards her. He didn't want her to be on her own anymore… He supposed that he really never had; he just wanted her to see what it had been like for him, but something in him didn't want that for her anymore because his actions had made him realize how stupid and childish _he_ was acting. Telling Tristram to wait, he approached the fuming queen, ignoring how he now felt that much more insignificant next to her.

"Hey Bomba," he said as he summoned up enough courage to call her by her old pet name. He could feel his vocal chords about to give out as Bombalurina's apathetic gaze caught his, clearly waiting for what he had to say to be over. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if… If you wanted to come with us?" Tugger stated plainly, after much contemplation. It was best to just say it. That way, if he got shot down horribly, he wouldn't have looked like a huge idiot.

Bombalurina looked taken back by his question and stared at him confused. "Wha- what did you just say?"

"Do. _You._ Want. To. Come. With. _Us,_" Tugger replied, clearly getting his cockiness back in full swing.

Head held high and tail in the air, Bombalurina stepped past the tom and sauntered over to her son, all of a sudden feeling _so_ much more confident.

* * *

The moonlight made everything look magical as Bombalurina sat outside Tugger's den. It was midnight and sleep seemed to have been avoiding her, so she had decided to go stargazing; one of her favourite past time activities.

She had _laughed_ today for the first time. She had smiled, and frolicked after her son without a care in the world. It was like she was a kitten again. She had actually had a good time and was elated about it. Her confidence was returning. Sadly though, with it so did her conscience. The stars had away of bringing the truth out to slap her in the face.

_Who was she? _

_Was she like Grizabella?_

The question hurt and haunted her more then she would have liked to admit.

A warm presence beside her ended her short-lived contemplation. Turning around, she came face to face with the shiny white teeth of her smiling, longtime rival.

"You looked like you were having fun today," Tugger commented.

"I was," Bombalurina said stiffly. She really did not want to do this _now._ "Thank you for letting me come today, even though I know that it's not what you wanted."

"And how exactly would _you_ know what I want?" he was clearly hurt by her remark and getting agitated by her always-menacing attitude toward him. "Look Bombalurina, I'm not going to try and compete with you; I don't want to anymore."

"I could beg to differ," Bombalurina hissed. "It seemed like that was exactly what you wanted."

Tugger let out a frustrated grunt and buried his head into his paws. "I really, _really_ don't get you," his tail twitched, "I mean; I'm actually trying to be _nice_."

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard," Bombalurina hissed as she got up and walked to the edge of the trash cliff and looked up at the stars.

"Okay, why do you do that? Why do you _always_ do that?" he grunted.

"_Do what?"_ she hissed back.

"Why do you always _act_ like that? Why are you always so eager to snub cats when they get too close? Particularly _me_!" Tugger spat. He hadn't expected the raw emotions of her words to get to him like they had. Of course she didn't answer him- she just continued staring at the night sky.

Tugger walked over and grabbed her arm, forcefully turning her around, unable to stand the constant pressure that was building. He would find out the answer one way or another, damn her pride and falseness. He immediately stopped when he noticed fresh tears running down the sides of her face for the second time. He cringed. He really couldn't handle tears.

Bombalurina rarely cried, and when she did, it was in privacy. She would usually run if someone found her crying, but now she was just _standing_ there, not caring.

That's what unnerved him. That's what made the whole situation seem pathetic. If she would just show some sort of emotion other than _this, _that would let him know that she still _cared_-

"You must think that it's been easy for me to come back to _this_," she gestured to the junkyard, "after living in _that_," she spat the last word, "but it's not_. It's just not_." She was trying not to sob. "It _hurts_ when someone you've raised and always been there for- someone you _love_ with all your heart-" she let a raspy little sound escape her mouth," just turns away like _that_, and can spend time with, and get along _so well_ with someone who they have never known and-"

She broke down.

Tugger froze. His lungs felt like they were swelling; he was certainly going to die from lack of oxygen. The pain in his chest was growing unbearable and he was terrified.

"I guess that it never occurred to me, that after _sleeping_ with toms for five years and making all these stupid, _useless_ sacrifices, that he'd want to come home and get to know _you! _And that you'd want to know him..." her voice was tiny, but still so heated. "I never thought about what might happen and even though I tried my best, he still needed everyone here! No matter what I did or choose to do, I guess that I just can't replace _you_! I can't replace the one and only Rum Tum Tugger!" she was shouting now as she turned away from Tugger's gaze. "And I _hate _you for it_. I hate you so damn much, but I can't get away!"_

"Wait I never- I never meant- I mean, I didn't know that you felt that way! If I had have known, I would have stopped, I wouldn't have acted like how I've been acting, I just- Bombalurina, Tristram loves you!" Tugger was utterly speechless and desperately trying to find words that would express what he was feeling. "I could never replace the bond that you and him have! I don't plan to! I never meant to make you feel like that. I just-"

"It's okay- don't worry about it. I don't know why I get so upset about these things. I mean, it was my decision to sleep with toms, not his. No wonder he likes you so much. Just forget about it," Bombalurina said as she quickly began to wipe the tears from her eyes and walk away, Tugger once again, forced to hold her back.

"Stop it! Stop shutting me out! You can't just keep running from your emotions! What happened in that place, it was horrible, but you can't keep beating yourself up about it!" he tried to get her to understand whre he was coming from, but the red queen just struggled to get up and away from him. "I'm fine! For crying out loud, I don't _care_ about those stupid bastards in that place!"

It was in that sentence that Tugger realized that she needed to have this talk with _him; _she needed to know what he had to say. Tugger grabbed the restless queen and warped his arms around her as she clawed and hissed and tried to run away. "It's okay- you're okay. You're safe here. You don't have to hide around me, you know that."

It was stupid and futile, and he didn't know exactly what he was saying, but his words were soothing her and she hated and loved him all the more for it. Maybe it was because she had shared so much with him before- because she had trusted him with her life at one point, that she cried into his mane. Maybe it was because she knew that they were both so much the same, so much alike, and that he needed this as much as she did, that she began talking to him, and telling him how horrible things had been and how it hurt, hurt_, hurt_ so much.

"I never thought that it could feel like this- No one knows how bad it was to have to give yourself to violent- For a living! No one knows how much I hate it! It's not fair, Tugger! It's just not fair! And they don't care! _They never care_!" he held her tighter, and squeezed her harder, knowing that she needed to be helped; she needed it so much more than she would admit. She was so much stronger, and so much weaker, then she or anyone realized. "I know Bomba, I know. I know that none of the queens in the junkyard or any of the toms know what it's been like for you. They're rude, heartless cats at times with no souls, no clue. Just ignore them, they don't understand. It's okay though, you're safe here. You're safe with me. No one will find you; no one will ever hurt you again. I won't let them." his heart was hammering and his blood pumping with life that had been dead to him for years. He felt hope swell for the first time, and nuzzled her head. "I want to be _friends_ with you Bombalurina. I don't want it to always seem like we're competing for Tristram's attention. We're both his parents. We need to both be there for him."

Bombalurina looked up at the tom suddenly. She hadn't expected him to understand her predicament, but here he was. It felt good to have someone understand her, but it mortified her as well. If she became friends with him, let him in again, things would change. Things would hurt. Her heart would break all over again. But maybe, it would also began to heal? It seemed like he was her cure and her disease. "I'd like that, Tugger."

His blue eyes seemed to glow brighter as she said that, and it made her happy and uneasy all at once. "Do you think that I'm like Grizabella? That I leave situations when they get too tough to handle? I never thought that true until now. I heard some of the queens talking earlier this week, and they said that they don't think I'll stick around for too much longer."

Tugger seemed surprised at this comment, and growled deep in his throat. "They don't know what they're talking about. Ignore them. I do think though, that we should take them up on their little bet; prove them wrong. We'll let them see just how long you are staying for, and that Tristram will have the best kittenhood no matter what." He sounded so sure, and she didn't know what to make of it. He had driven her out, after all. Why did he suddenly want her back?

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm pretty tired," Bombalurina said as she moved away from the tom, suddenly realizing how close they had been. Her cheeks were growing hot and she didn't fully understand why. She had been much closer to toms in the last few years… Maybe it was the purity of the situation that made her feel so uncomfortable? Moving into the den she stopped to look back at him.

"Goodnight, Bombalurina." It was almost a whisper, but it was enough to get the message across.

"Goodnight," she whispered back. "Oh and Tugger? Thanks. For everything."

He had grown up, and she thought that it was about time that she did the same.


	11. A Christmas Kiss

_"Oh, so '__I'm'__ the player? You're the one who always flaunts yourself in public!" Tugger yelled, frustrated. Bombalurina looked at him, disgusted. What was he screeching about? He was the one that had dropped her a few nights ago at the Ball! _

"_Excuse me? I'm not the one who's into cats HALF of my age! Especially little ditzy kittens!" she spat. Bombalurina had been cornered by the Maine Coon in an alleyway just outside of the junkyard. She had been successfully ignoring him for the last few nights, after he had dropped her at the Jellicle Ball and avoided her the following day. _

_His tail twitched furiously. He hadn't meant to hurt her; it was just a spare of the moment type of thing! Besides, she knew that they weren't allowed to show their affection towards each other in public! Why was she so mad at him? She was being completely unreasonable! _

"_For crying out loud, Bomba! You know that we have to keep our relationship a secret! And Etcetera likes me- not the other way around!"_

"_Sure she does," she replied by baring her teeth to the tom. "You promised me that for the Jellicle Ball you wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrass me! For one night you said you wouldn't care about what the other cats thought! You said that you'd let them know how you felt, even though they'd think it wasn't real!"_

"_For Heavysides sake, Bombalurina, it was funny!" That had been the wrong thing to say, but he ignored her as she pouted. The maned tom continued," I mean, I wasn't the only one doing the flirting that night! I mean you prance round the place acting like a stupid alley cat in heat!" _

_That forced her to stop in her tracks. Tugger froze, realizing he had overstepped a boundary. _

"_Well I'm glad to finally know what you actually think of me!" she hissed as she ran away from the spot. _

"_Bomba, wait a second! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Tugger shouted as he chased after her, cursing his lack of control and less than reformed way of words._

Bombalurina let out a sigh of aggravation. She had so many memories with the maned tom and for some reason they lately all kept creeping up on her. For the first time in awhile she had actually felt safe and understood by someone, and it scared her. All of a sudden she was feeling like a kitten again whenever she was around Tugger and she didn't like it. That night when he had dropped her at the ball, although it had been years ago, had really hurt her feelings, and it still hadn't been resolved. Yet, despite all of his transgressions, Tugger hadn't always been that bad toward her when they were younger. She could recall the time when she was just a kitten and had just met the little tom; he was so full of life and energy and was _very_ aggravating. He had called her ugly and made her cry, then offered to give her his fish that he had gotten for lunch in order to make up for it. They had become best friends after that. Never had she pictured having a kitten with him. The very idea would have been laughable years ago! As the red queen leisurely made her way out of the den she spotted the Maine Coon sunning himself on a rock, and found herself smiling. Realizing what she was doing she immediately shook the feeling off and headed in the opposite direction, puzzled. _What was going on with her lately?_

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaaa!" Mungojerrie sang as he rounded the corner with his mate who continued the song. "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la LAAAAAAA!"

Rumpleteazer yelled more then sang the song as she followed the tiger tom over to the group of cats, but her spirits were high.

"Well it looks like someone's in the Christmas mood," Munkustrap commented as he greeted them.

"Well ya know wat they say. 'Tis the season to be jolly!" Rumpleteazer giggled as she put a string of gold tinsel around the tabby's neck.

"I can't believe that Christmas is here already!" Demeter sighed longingly, adjusting the tinsel around Munkustrap's neck, receiving an annoyed glance in response. "Well keep your collar on dear, there's still one more day until Christmas Eve."

Demeter stuck her tongue out at him. "Well there's still a lot to be done before tomorrow's Christmas Eve party, don't be such a scrooge. Jellylorum and Bombalurina are meeting me at the tire and then we're going to go look for more decorations for the Christmas tree that was dumped in the yard a few days ago. Mungo, Rumple, you two can handle the food right?"

They responded by giving her a: _'Are you kidding? Of course we can!' _look and took off.

"And you, Mr. Jellicle leader, are getting together with the toms to prepare the events for the evening." She gave Munkustrap a quick peck on the cheek and scampered away; calling behind her, "Don't let me down!"

Munkustrap sighed in defeat. _Queens._

* * *

Bombalurina smiled when she spied her sister approaching. Tristram ran to greet her and was welcomed with a warm hug.

"Hey, aunt Demeter! Guess what?" the kitten asked as he was lifted into the air by the golden queen.

"What?"

"Dad, Misto and Pouncival have been teaching me how to dance the steps of the Jellicle ball!"

"Lets just hope you don't dance like your father," Jellylorum clucked bemusedly as they began to walk away. "That would be a tragedy."

* * *

"Munkus, my main man! How's life been treating ya?" Tugger shouted as he spotted his brother in the distance. Approaching, Tugger thumped him on the back in good humor. Mistoffelees handed Munkustrap a garland and smiled mischievously. Both looked at Tugger and then back to each other.

"Come on you two, it looks like Demeter and Bombalurina have their paws full. We should go help," Munkustrap said, spotting the struggling queen's in the distance, dragging a few tree branches behind them. Mistoffelees just continued to stare at his maned companion, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Um Misto, my main magical cat, I think you better ease up on the eggnog," Tugger replied, uncomfortable with the look he was receiving.

Mistoffelees just smiled knowingly and winked at Munkustrap.

* * *

"Mom, do you think that I'll get anything for Christmas?" Tristram asked as Bombalurina struggled to haul a large tree branch across the junkyard. She responded with a grunt. "Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see now, wont you? Christmas is tomorrow, after all."

Tristram smiled eagerly. It was, after all, his first real Christmas with family around.

"Remind me to shoot Munkustrap after this," Demeter said as she collapsed beside the two, exhausted. Bombalurina chuckled to herself; her brother-in-law defiantly wasn't going to get away from this one. As the two queens continued struggling heavy tree branches, a sudden shuffle from behind caused their fur to stand on end.

"Who's there!" Demeter demanded as Bombalurina put a protective arm around her son. It wasn't unusual for pollicles to attack in the winter when the food supply was low. The crimson queen hissed menacingly as the noise suddenly stopped and everything went silent… Then…

"Gotcha!" The Rum Tum Tugger yelled as he hit Bombalurina on the shoulder with a snowball. Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded the two frazzled queens and overly excited kitten.

"Argh! _Tugger!_ You little- Get back here!" Bombalurina yelled as she leaped at the tom who quickly began to retreat.

"Ahh!" he laughed as he was pinned to the ground by the fuming red queen.

"Oh now you've had it!" Bombalurina said as she held up a handful of snow and threatened to smack it into Tugger's neatly groomed face.

"I give! I give!" he yelled, trying to disguise his muffled laughs to no avail. He cringed as cold snow was pressed to his face. With a sudden burst of energy, Tugger leaped up and pinned the fuming queen on her back. Taken by surprise, Bombalurina struggled to get free and pleaded with the others to help get the heavy cat off of her.

"Nah," Mistoffelees said as he began to walk away with Munkustrap and Demeter, leaving Bombalurina wriggling in a huff.

"Don't worry Bomba, I'm on top of the situation," Tugger teased, smirking at Tristram.

"I can see that," she answered as she gave his head tuff a swat.

"Hey, hey, hey. No one, I repeat: _no one_, touches the hair!" Tugger said as he jumped off the queen who grinned haughtily, having accomplished her goal and broken free. She gave a flirty smile and brushed her tail under his chin. "Christmas _is_ a good time of year. I get to go to a party and annoy Tugger all in one day!"

Bombalurina smirked and took off after her sister, Tristram trailing behind her. Mungojerrie nudged Rumpleteazer, and both turned to look at Tugger, who was gaping after the retreating cats with his mouth open.

"Uh huh," Mungojerrie said, grinning at Tugger and then Rumpleteazer, who cheekily returned the grin.

"What?" Tugger asked, confused by all the odd glances everyone seemed to keep sending his way.

"Just as I thought, eh Teaza?" Mungojerrie said as he walked away with his mate, who nodded enthusiastically. "They just can't stay away from each other."

Tugger reddened before stalking away after the pair.

* * *

Bombalurina smiled to herself. _The Junkyard defiantly knew how to throw a party_. She shifted her gaze over to Cassandra and Alonzo, who were handing out presents. So far she had received a new stud for her collar from Demeter, and an old toy mouse she used to play with as a kitten, that Munkustrap had found. She smirked as she noticed Tumblebrutus and Jemima looking pretty cozy with each other in the corner. That was a pair she hadn't seen coming. Despite her best efforts not to, she had missed this place. She couldn't deny it although she hated to admit it. The warmth and reassurance that the Junkyard provided made her feel secure in a way she couldn't describe. She was happy here, and at times like this it felt like nothing had changed and that she hadn't left at all.

"Hey Bomba," Pouncival greeted as he touched her shoulder. "Why is a pretty lady such as yourself, all alone in a corner on a fine evening like this?" Bombalurina flushed. Pouncival had turned out to be quite the little gentleman and had a way with words now that he had lacked when he was young.

"Hey kitten," Bombalurina grinned, deciding to toy with his little act. "How would _you_ like to accompany me this fine Christmas evening? There's really no telling what I'll get up to, if I'm left with my own devices for too long."

"Well I'd love to, pretty lady, but alas I have someone waiting for me," he pointed to the corner on the opposite side of the room. Bombalurina's eyes widened when she realized exactly whom he was pointing at.

"Etcetera, Pounce? _Really?_" Bombalurina gasped. How ironic was _that_? Both her and Tugger's ex-arranged mates were ending up together? Her life never ceased to amaze her. She nudged the tom with her elbow and smirked suggestively at him. "Pouncy and Ectcy sitting in a tree-"

"Bombalurina, don't you dare!" Pouncival hissed as he smacked a paw in front of her mouth. He was quickly turning the same shade of red that her coat was. "I know I used to torment you with that song when I was little, but let's not start to relieve old memories now, alright? The tribe doesn't even know that we're interested in each other yet!"

His eyes were pleading with her and she tried to hide her amusement.

"Relax kitten, I'm just teasing. Not that you don't deserve to hear it after what you put me through when you were young," Pouncival blanched and grinned apologetically. "You better get over to your date before she realizes that you've been gone."

She chuckled as he gave her a smile and sheepishly walked away. Soon there would be a new generation of kittens to look after, she reasoned.

"Whoa! Mom- mom look at me!" Tristram squealed as he was spun around and lifted into the air by Exotica. She smiled, glad that at least one of them was having a good time.

Noticing that Bombalurina seemed to be watching everyone but refused to join in, Demeter decided to keep her company and quietly sat down beside her.

"Hello," she greeted as she fixed a strand of her golden spiky hair that was sticking out. Things were still uncomfortable between the two sisters, and the constant pressure to ignore the events that had taken place made things awkward.

"Hello to you, too. Say, where's the knight in shining fur when you need him? Isn't he supposed to be dancing with you after what he put us through this afternoon?" Bombalurina winked at the gold queen.

"Look behind you," a male voice purred as Demeter was suddenly yanked up and swept onto the dance floor by the silver tabby. Bombalurina smiled. She was glad to know that her sister was being well taken care of. She stood up and continued to watch the cats dance around her, her tail regrettably twitching to the beat.

"Well hello there, Bombalurina! How have ya been doing?" Skimbleshanks asked as he entered the room with Jennyanydots. Her aunt smiled at her before something from behind Bombalurina caught her attention. Ignoring whatever it was, Bombalurina walked over to the two, deciding to mingle for once.

"I've been doing well. You all still know how to throw a good party! However I'm not as graceful as I used to be and I-" she was cut off by a spotted arm that quickly spun her around and pulled her to the dance floor. "Tugger, what are you doing! You know that I can't dance anymore!"

Tugger smirked, pulling her in closer. "Well then, I think that it's about time that you had a new lesson!"

Bombalurina's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't do this. She hadn't danced in years! She would make a fool of herself for certain.

"Tugger, I'm warning you! If you even think for one minute that I'll dance with you I'll-" Tugger put a paw across her mouth to silence her. Glancing around him, he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, away from the dreaded dance floor.

As the two cats walked out of the den into the cool night air, Bombalurina noticed that her companion looked uneasy. Unsure of what to make of his recent behavior, she looked around her, avoiding his gaze. She smiled when she realized that it lightly snowing. There was something about snow that gave the atmosphere a peaceful glow. Soothed, she decided to get to the point. "Tugger, why are we out here?"

He looked at the ground, his feet shuffling the snow around. "I uh, wanted to give you something. Well, let's just call it an early Christmas gift." He looked up at her sheepishly.

Bombalurina looked at him, shocked. She hadn't been expecting this.

"You didn't have to do that, Tugger," her face began to grow warm. Oh no, it was happening again! What was the matter with her lately? Why couldn't she just act normal around him?

He smiled and awkwardly forced an object into her hand. She gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful! You really didn't have to do this." The diamond pendant that would no doubt make a wonderful addition to her collar, gleamed up at her. She felt her heart sink.

"I know," Tugger stated, looking away. "But I wanted to, and I know that you've always wanted something like this ever since you were a kitten. I saw it in some humans window and asked Rumple if she could help get it for me and- you know what? Never mind." Tugger gulped as he watched the queens ears perk up in curiosity and probably shock. He wasn't about to get on her bad side again by confessing that he committed a crime for her. "Here, I'll help you put it on."

He lifted the heart shaped diamond out of her hands and gently attached it to the front part of her collar. Bombalurina felt her heart begin to beat faster as she felt his hands around her neck. _Why had he gotten her a gift? Why did he keep being so nice to her? Didn't he know that he should just leave everything as it currently was?_

"There we go," Tugger said as he took a step away from her. "Just think of it as an _I'm-sorry-I-was-such-a- ass_ _–to-you- before,_ gift."

"Thanks," she muttered as she headed to go back inside. Tugger looked apprehensively at her, before deciding that it was okay for him to follow.

"Bomba, that's so pretty! Where'd you get it from?" Jemima asked as she noticed the sparkling pendant.

"Oh um," Bombalurina blubbered, unsure of how she should state her answer. "Tugger got it for me."

Jemima's eyes widened and a playful smile appeared on her lips. Bombalurina cringed. She had thought going over to the little wide-eyed queen would be the smart thing to do! Just as she was about to make a smart remark, Bombalurina was once again cut off by a loud voice.

"Look at who's standing under the mistletoe! Tugger, I believe that you owe that red queen a kiss," Munkustrap boasted as everyone turned around to look at the two. Bombalurina froze. She hadn't realized that Tugger was still following her! Mortified, she refused to make eye contact with him and glared at the floor.

Tugger was seething as he spotted the small plant hanging above his head. _So this is what Mistoffelees and his brother had been planning! _He glared at the tuxedo cat that was now standing a few feet away from him. The little brat even had the cheek to wear a proud smirk on his face!

"No, I really don't think that that's necessary," Bombalurina rasped, finally finding her voice. "That tradition is so old anyway and-"

"Oh come on, Bomba! It's all in the name of fun!" Demeter laughed. Tugger looked at his sister-in-law and then to the silver tabby who was perched at her side, grinning from ear to ear.

"No." Tugger said defensibly, ears flattening. His ego was already starting to get bruised by Bombalurina's obviously horrified reaction.

Munkustrap smirked. "Oh come on Tugger, where's your holiday spirit?"

"It's gone; lost in a blizzard somewhere," he replied dryly. Tugger sighed and looked around at the many expectant faces of the tribe. Knowing that there was no point in arguing, for it was already a lost battle, he just stood there, dumbfounded. A few catcalls sounded from the audience. He chanced a glace at the queen standing to his side, finding that her face was now the same colour as her coat.

Bombalurina felt herself cringe as she found that her feet refused to move from the spot she was standing in. Horrified, she chanced a glace at Tugger when she felt his eyes on her. They stared at each other, each unsure of what they should do. Tugger, annoyed at how long this was taking, decided to make the first move. "Look, this is the only way that they're going to shut up."

Tugger swiftly hopped to her side and grabbed her face before she could register what exactly was happening. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers, and neither noticed that the room had fallen silent. Bombalurina's heart seemed to stop for a minute. _His lips were so soft_. This was so familiar yet so unusually surreal. Warmth began to spread throughout her body. Without realizing what she was doing she pressed in closer, lost in the familiar feel of his fur. A shuffling sound from behind her soon jerked her back to reality and she remembered that everyone was watching them. Her face burned and she froze in mortification. _What was she doing!_ The gasps and whispers coming from the surrounding cats made her heart beat in an unsettling rhythm. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath. Tugger was staring at her with a funny expression on his face… Shock and some other emotion she couldn't quite place was radiating out of him in waves. She hadn't meant to let the situation get so out of hand! A loud, "Ew, gross!" from Tristram snapped her out of her stunned stupor.

"Um, I uh, forgot something back at the den- I have to go!" Embarrassed Bombalurina raced from the group of Jellicles. When she decided that she was far enough away from the group, she slumped down into the snow. _What had she just let herself get into? _

The party had started up again a few seconds after Bombalurina's departure, and everyone had started enjoying themselves. All that the The Rum Tum Tugger could manage do to however, was pout in a corner and glare at the dancing cats. What had just happened? He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. As he spotted his two current enemies approaching, his tail bristled. "_What _did you two just get me into?"

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap just laughed nervously before they started to back away again.

* * *

"Stupid Demeter. Stupid Munkustrap. Stupid Mistletoe. Stupid Tugger!" Bombalurina slashed at another pillow senselessly. Why did everything awkward always have to happen to her? She should have known better! Not able to handle her raging emotions anymore, she slumped down onto her bed and buried her head under the pillow, trying to hide from the world and all of its cruel occurrences. She was never going to be able to live this one down! Oh why had she decided to attend the party?

* * *

"Mom. Mom! Wake up- I got presents!" Tristram forcefully shook the red queen. Startled, Bombalurina shot up and surveyed her surroundings. After mutilating all of the pillows in the den last night, she probably passed out and Tristram and Tugger must have found her and decided to let her sleep. Rubbing her eyes and pushing the memories of last out as far out of her mind as she possibly could, she made her way over to the direction that he kitten was pointing in.

"Wow, Tristram! Look at all these gifts! You are one lucky cat," she said as she sat down on the ground and watched him survey the objects on the ground.

"Well it looks like someone has found all of their presents," Tugger grinned as he sauntered into the den with a bowl of cream. He let out a whistle and gestured to the pile of gifts on the ground. "Wow kit, you must have been pretty good this past year. Look at all this stuff!"

Tristram bounded around the den excitedly before holding up a long silver object. "Sweet! I got a belt like dads!"

Tugger beamed and Bombalurina shook her head. Of course he would have gotten her son a belt! Tugger awkwardly handed a plate of cream to Bombalurina. He was still clearly feeling uneasy about last night and was unsure of how to handle the situation. He called Tristram over to the cream and the kitten responded with a loud grunt. Bombalurina sent him a warning glare and he slumped his shoulders and headed over to his parents, dejectedly.

Bombalurina and Tugger watched in amazement as Tristram quickly lapped up the cream in record time and immediately ran to play with the rest of his gifts. As he fiddled with a toy mouse on the ground, Tugger glanced at Bombalurina and gave her a shy smile. She looked back, unsure of what to say. _Where exactly were they supposed to go from here? _

Sensing her discomfort, Tugger sat down and looked out of the den entrance. When he felt her sit down beside him, he smiled. Taking a breath, he whispered shyly, "Merry Christmas, Bombalurina."

When he heard her quietly whisper back, "Merry Christmas, Tugger," he could swear that he felt something that resembled _love_, swell up inside of him.


	12. Emotions run high

Munkustrap smiled to himself as he stretched out on top of an old oven. Another winter was finally over and life was returning to normal. Demeter was at her best; she hadn't had a nightmare in months and he had never been prouder. It was their anniversary today and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than curl up with his beautiful queen and avoid any interruptions.

"You were supposed to pick him up an hour ago!" Demeter hissed as she charged toward her mate, pulling Tristram behind her. Her emerald eyes flashed as she yanked the startled silver tom up out of his sprawled out position. She looked furious! Munkustrap gulped. "You promised Bomba and Tugger that you'd look after him for the day! You know that they needed a break!"

"Oh Bast, Dem- I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"_You forgot?_ Excuse me?" Demeter's fur began to stand up. "You _know_ that I haven't slept well for the last few nights! Let me guess, you think that just because you're the all powerful _Jellicle Leader_ that everyone else has to do everything for you! I'm so _sick _of always having to clean up after your messes!" the golden queen turned and stalked off angrily, leaving the tabby with the young kitten who was watching him with curious eyes.

This wasn't good. Demeter never acted this way! It had been an honest mistake! Did she actually believe that he didn't want to do things for her? Of course he did, he loved her!

"Looks like someone's in the dog house, eh uncle Munku?" Tristram smirked up at him.

Munkustrap startled. This kit was spending way too much time with Tugger.

* * *

"Demeter? Whoa, what happened to you?" Tugger asked as the younger queen sprinted past, nearly shoving into him. Concerned, Bombalurina grabbed her sister's arm just as she made a dash to get away. "Dem, what's the matter? What happened to you?"

Seeing tears in her eyes, Bombalurina hesitantly put her arms around Demeter and hugged her, the contact making the upset queen immediately still and calm. Bombalurina hadn't made a move to touch her since she had returned to the tribe, and Demeter welcomed the contact. She felt protected in the way she had when she was a kitten. Sighing defeated, she wiped her eyes. "Oh Bomba, he's at it again! He thinks that just because he's the leader of the tribe that he doesn't have to do anything! I understand that he's got responsibilities, but he could help out every once and a while! I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Bombalurina glanced at Tugger who shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to respond. Munkustrap and Demeter hadn't been getting along very well lately, and it was clearly upsetting the golden queen more than anyone knew. Bombalurina wasn't sure how to approach the topic, or what the right thing was to say in this situation. This was Demeter and Munkustrap they were talking about, after all. They rarely got into fights; they were usually the ones the help couples get out of them. Sensing that there was something deeper going on inside of her sister then she was letting on, Bombalurina pulled her closer.

"Demeter," Bombalurina lifted her sisters face to hers," what's really bothering you? I've known you long enough to know that it's far more than Munkustrap forgetting to pick up Tristram."

Demeter looked into her sister's eyes, desperate for her to understand what she wasn't saying. Realizing that she would have to explain, she gulped and stood up. "I-I have to go."

Demeter quickly dashed away and Bombalurina glanced at Tugger, who looked back, obviously worried.

"Munkustrap never said anything to me about having problems with Demeter," Tugger stated, baffled. "I think it's about time we paid my brother a visit."

"Straps, you home?" Tugger called as Bombalurina followed him into his brother's den.

"Hey mom, dad," Tristram greeted, Munkustrap following closely behind.

"Hey kit, how about you go out and play with Rumpleteazer? I just heard that she found a whole new bag of loot! Maybe she's got something in it for you?" Tugger said as he led his kitten out of the den.

Munkustrap looked at the leaving cats, confused. Wasn't he supposed to kittensit Tristram for the day? And why were Bombalurina and Tugger together? They never went anywhere alone!

"Munkustrap, I'm only going to ask this once," Bombalurina folded her arms, cornering the tom against a wall. "_What_ in Heavysides name did you do to my sister?"

He just stared at her, confused. "I- I don't know!"

"O Straps, you're in hot water and you don't even know it," Tugger said as he walked back into the den. "We found her crying, you had to have done something! It's no secret that you don't have my charm when it comes to queens, but this is ridiculous!"

Bombalurina swatted Tugger's side, not amused with his last comment. _Did he always have to make everything into a joke? _

"I-I honestly don't know what happened," Munkustrap began. "I thought that everything was fine between us, but then she just lost her temper!" He was stunned. Demeter had been crying? Over him?

"Munkustrap, you know that Demeter is a complicated queen at times and can be easily offended, but she loves you," Bombalurina began, "and I'm sure that if you just talk to her about it, everything will be fine. She's my sister, Munku, I don't like to see her unhappy. Which is why you need to fix this."

Munkustrap felt a lump rise in his throat. Could his relationship with Demeter really be in danger? How could he have not noticed that his mate was in so much pain? Had he really been that absorbed into his work that he didn't notice that his family was in jeopardy? Munkustrap watched as Bombalurina and Tugger headed out of the den. After a while of decided what he should do, he got up to go find his mate but stopped when he spotted her at the den entrance. "Demeter, I…"

"Hi," she awkwardly made her way past him into the den. He knew that he needed to find out what was really bothering her.

"Dem, about earlier… I never meant to make you feel like you do everything for me … I've just been so caught up in things since dad died… I would never want you to think that I put my work ahead of our relationship, " Munkustrap made his way over to his mate and sat down. "I love you, and I promise to make you see how much I cherish you everyday. Bast Dem, you do so much for the tribe that I-"

She cut him off. "I guess that I just felt like I've been taking the backseat in your life," Demeter tried to finish her sentence. She needed to be honest with him. " It's not your fault, not really. I mean, I know that you've got a whole tribe to attend to… I know that I'm being ridiculous."

Munkustrap urged her to go on, unsure of where this conversation was headed. What was she so afraid of? Clearly this was about more than his leadership skills. There was something very personal bothering her. "Munku, it's just that- look, I know that I'm not the most ideal mate. I'm not fit to be mated to the leader of this tribe… I can't provide the things that you need…things that any normal queen should be able to give you-"

So _that's _what this whole thing was about! Munkustrap frowned. Demeter hadn't been able to conceive despite their best efforts, and it was clearly beginning to take its toll on her. He was devastated. "Dem, you know that I never picked you to be my mate because you would give me kittens."

Demeter glanced up, desperately trying to make him understand. "But you shouldn't have to deal with this! You're the leader! You need an heir!"

Munkustrap pressed his lips against hers. "I love you. Do you understand me? I _love _you. Don't you even start to think that way! _You're_ all that I've ever wanted!"

Demeter slumped against him, tears mingling between their coats. "I'm so ashamed."

"Shh," Munkustrap held her to him, gently. "I love you, Demeter. There's nothing that you can do to change that."

Sitting up straight, Demeter watched curiously as Munkustrap walked around the den, searching for something. She watched him smile as he found what he was looking for and returned to sit beside her. "I got you something for our anniversary."

He held up a shimmering golden bracelet that Bustopher had gotten him for the occasion. It had originally belonged to a human girl, but with a little bit of tweaking it made the perfect cat collar. Demeter gasped in astonishment. It was beautiful!

"Oh Munku, you remembered!" Demeter threw her arms around the tom. She didn't know how she had been fortunate enough to end up with such a mate. She was beyond blessed. Munkustrap held her to him and smiled, pleased to see his mate smile again. "I love you Dem. I'm going to stick by you through thick and thin. You're invaluable to me, please don't ever forget that."

Demeter purred as she looked into her mate's eyes. "I love you too, Munkustrap, and I won't forget everything that you've done for me. You're more than I could ever deserve."

He responded by silencing her with a kiss.

* * *

"Mom, what were you talking to uncle Munkustrap about?" Tristram asked as he walked in between Bombalurina and Tugger. Not expecting the question, Bombalurina stuttered as she tried to come up with a response. Tugger, sensing her distress, answered their son's question. "They were deciding what dances they were going to do at the ball this year. Your mother was worried that your uncle would pick the wrong ones."

Bombalurina flashed him a grateful smile. The last thing she needed was for her kitten to think that something was wrong between his family members.

"Ello Bomba, Tugga, Tistram," Mungojerrie stepped into the clearing."Takin' a late night stroll, I see?"

"Well it's past this ones bed time, so no, we're just walking him home," Bombalurina said as she peered down at Tristram, who pouted in response.

"Well I can put 'im ta bed if ya need me to," Mungojerrie offered. He had heard about what was happening between Demeter and Munkustrap, and figured that the leader's queen would need her sister right about now.

"Could you? Thanks so much, Mungo! I just need to run back to Demeter's for a sec to check on something," Bombalurina said gratefully. She needed to make sure her sister was okay; seeing her in that state had unnerved her.

"I should probably go and check on things too," Tugger added. "So you, little tom, be good for old Jerrie here and go to sleep without making a fuss, okay?"

"Who ya callin old?" Mungojerrie responded, nudging Tuggers' shoulder.

"Night love," Bombalurina said as she kissed her son on his head and watched as he walked away with the cat burglar. Sighing, she turned to Tugger."I really hope Dem and Munkustrap have patched things up. I don't like seeing her like that."

Tugger nodded as they made their way back toward their sibling's den. Despite the last couple months, Bombalurina still didn't feel completely comfortable around Tugger. She often struggled to make appropriate conversations with him when they were with other cats, but lately since they had been finding themselves alone together a lot more, the task was even more complicated. Christmas had only made her feel even more awkward around him.

"What the-" Tugger's eyes bulged as they neared the den entrance, spying Munkustrap and Demeter on top of each other. "Well it looks like everything is back to normal with them."

Shocked, they quickly turned around and headed back out into the warm night. Bombalurina was about to make a snarky comment but a muffled noise caused her to stop and the two cats looked around themselves suspiciously. Spying something behind her, Tugger clasped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a shadowed corner, pointing to where the sound was coming from.

"Well would you look at those two," Tugger said slyly as Bombalurina smiled cheekily. "I always thought that those two liked each other."

Bombalurina tried to control her giggles as Pouncival and Etcetera walked past them, nuzzling, lost in their own little world.

"Well it looks like love is in the air tonight," Tugger joked as a silence fell between the two of them. Bombalurina looked down at her feet awkwardly. This was difficult. Everyone in the tribe seemed to be paired off. Everyone except her.

Tugger coughed, attempting to break the silence between them. He hated how awkward things had become; he used to be able to tell Bombalurina everything! How could he have possibly managed to let them get to this point? Ever since Bombalurina and Tristram had come back into to the junkyard, his life had been completely turned upside down. He found himself loving the little tom more than anything in the world. Tugger had this peaceful feeling of contentment whenever he was with Tristram, and he almost felt whole. He had never imagined that he would feel this way towards a kitten or fatherhood, but he did. But there was also something that kept nagging at him, something that wouldn't let him be completely happy. It plagued him every night when he was about to fall asleep and startled him in the morning whenever he woke up.

_Bombalurina._

He hadn't expected it to be so hard without her around when she had first left, and he definitely wasn't expecting to find out how difficult it would be for him once she was back home again. He had realized over the last few years what it was that he wanted in life, and now it was staring him in the face, refusing to go away. "Um Bomba, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I was just teasing. Go on."

Tugger sat down, struggling to find the right words. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we-you, didn't get pregnant that night?"

"Tugger…" Bombalurina was clearly caught of guard. "I can't talk about this… Not after all that's happened-"

"Just listen for a second," Tugger caught her arm as she got up to leave. "I've thought about it a lot. In fact, it's tormented me every night ever since you left. At first I thought that it had ruined my life; that _you_ had deliberately ruined my life…but when you and Tristram came back I realized that it didn't ruin my life at all, it completed it… I can't imagine what my life would be like without him in it. I never meant to drive you out, I wasn't thinking clearly! I-"

"Tristram loves you too- he adores you!" Bombalurina cut him off. "I um, can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't here to raise him as well." She just couldn't go where Tugger wanted to take the conversation. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

Tugger sat and stared at the ground for a minute, unsure of what to do, feeling put out. "Hey, you want to go for a walk down by the lake, for old times sake?" He hoped that she would agree. He didn't want to end the evening on a bad note.

"Sure."

The cool night air brushed through Bombalurina's fur, giving her a light pleasurable feeling. She inhaled it and sighed in content. Tugger kept taking quick glances at her but turned his head as soon as she looked back at him.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was down here," she commented, wistfully looking out across the open water. It reflected the starlit sky.

"The stars are gorgeous tonight," Tugger was pleased. He had made her happy and actually managed to do something right for a change. "So do you- uh, remember this place?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sort of…" She was clearly confused.

"It's where we had our fist date."

"Oh." Well she remembered now all right! "I can't believe how many stars are out tonight! It's almost like the Heavyside is opening up."

She stared up in amazement as Tugger lay down. _She felt free!_

"Lie down, I want to show you something," Tugger moved over, making room for her. Eyeing him cautiously, she hastily obeyed and lay down beside him. Even the grass seemed different tonight- it was so soft! Everything was so peaceful, yet she couldn't relax completely. There was something wrong about this situation that she just couldn't put her paw on.

"Look over there," Tugger said as he pointed to the Northern star. "Remember when we were kittens and my mother and father used to tell us stories about how when you need someone the most the stars will always guide you to them?"

"Yes," actually, she was rather surprised that he still remembered that.

"I think I know what they meant now," Tugger turned onto his side and locked eyes with her. His eyes seemed to hold her in a trance. She was just about to respond when a voice interrupted.

"Tugger, Bombalurina! I'm so glad that I finally found you two. Tristram's sick and we can't get him to sleep. He's been screaming for the last two hours," Mistoffelees stopped to catch his breath, as the two cats immediately rose from their position and raced toward their den.

Bombalurina found Victoria nursing the young kitten in her lap. Noticing her, Victoria stroked his head reassuringly. "Shh, it's okay. Your mother's here."

The white cat handed Tristram to Bombalurina and headed out the door to where Mistoffelees was. He was explaining to Tugger what exactly had happened.

"Shhh, it's okay love, I'm here. It's okay," Bombalurina calmly soothed as Tristram whimpered and snuggled further into her. Bombalurina nuzzled him and started to sing something that she had heard years ago. As the notes softly flowed out of her mouth, they seemed to fill the night air.

Tugger listened attentively from the front of the den. She was actually very good. He remembered his own mother singing that song to him when he was young. As he walked inside the den he joined the queen in her song and sat down beside her. Bombalurina was startled at how gentle his voice was. It blended well with hers and she found herself pleased that it did. At least there was something that they could still manage to do together.

Tristram was out like a light and lay sleeping peacefully between both parents in a matter of minutes. Bombalurina cast a smile at Tugger and silently mouthed, "Thank you,'' to him. He smiled back and they both curled up around their son, too exhausted to move from their current positions.

The next morning, Tugger woke up to find Bombalurina and Tristram pressed lightly into his side. He felt something wonderful swell up inside of his chest, and wondered how he had gotten to be so lucky. Trying not to wake them, he gently got up and headed out of the den entrance to get food for his small family.

* * *

Demeter froze. She sat there in shock as Jellylorum patted her paw. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Are you sure? I mean… How can you know for sure?" She asked the old queen. Queens were supposed to know right away when something like this happened! It was instinctual! How could she not have known?

Her aunt grinned at her. "I know these things, and there's no denying it. Now you wander on home and get some rest, missy."

Demeter bounded ecstatically down the path, spying Bombalurina with a group of cats. Enthusiastically, she ran up and gripped the red queen around her waist. "Bombalurina, you'll never believe it! Oh, I had thought that it was hopeless!" Demeter couldn't stop grinning.

"Whoa- hold on there girl. You'll fall over if you don't calm down!" Bombalurina warned as the golden cat jumped up and down gleefully. "Dem, calm down! What's gotten into you all of a sudden? What's going on?"

Demeter screeched happily as she clasped her hands together. "I'm pregnant!"

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "You're- you're-" he stammered.

"Expecting!"

The tabby wrapped his arms around his mate and picked her up, spinning her around. "Bast Dem, that's great! That's wonderful! I'm going to be a father!"

As the news spread, cats began to gather around the happy couple and congratulated them tenderheartedly.

Bombalurina slunk away unnoticed from the crowed. As happy as she was for her sister-and she _was_ happy for her- she felt a bit threatened. Of course Demeter would get what she always wanted. She always got what she wanted! Not that she didn't deserve it, of course. Demeter already had a loving mate and a devoted family… now she was going to have the perfect little kitten to top it all off and everyone in the junkyard was going to be absolutely ecstatic for her. Bombalurina sighed. It was so different from how she was treated when everyone found out that she was pregnant. Demeter had everything she could possibly want now, and it left Bombalurina with one lingering question:

Where was her own life meant to go from here?


	13. I'll help you

Pouncival smiled to himself as he walked. His date with Etcetera had gone incredibly well, and he was thrilled that she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. He hadn't expected to ever fall for Etcetera in a million years; after all, for most of her life she had been madly in love with the Rum Tum Tugger and he himself had had his sights set on Bombalurina. Life had been so different back then… everyone had seemed so carefree, and had completely different ideas about how they wanted their lives to turn out. Despite how much he thought that Etcetera felt the same way towards him-how much he _hoped_- he needed to be sure. But actually mustering up enough courage to tell her how he felt was another story; telling a queen about his feelings had never been his area of expertise. So he decided to go in search of the one cat who had always seemed to be the queen of relationships.

"Hey Bomba," he greeted as he found the queen brooding on top of an old dryer. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Pounce. Nothing, don't worry about it," Bombalurina said as she shook herself out of the trance she had been in.

"Okay, if you're sure... So, how have you been doing?" He was unsure about how to approach the queen about his problems, so he decided that small talking his way into them was the right move to make. He was wrong.

"You looked pretty happy, snuggled close with Etcetera last night," Bombalurina purred.

Pouncival cringed. "You saw that?"

"Yes. Tugger and I both did."

"Great," he frowned. _Now that Tugger knows, he'll probably go after her_. "So, err- nice weather we're having, isn't it?" He desperately began to try and change the topic. He should have thought this through; this was such a bad idea! Bombalurina's mouth curved up into smirk. "Yes, it's quite lovely. Now knock it off and come clean. No tom comes to me to talk about the weather. What's this really about?"

_She knows. She always knows. _Pouncival sighed and sat down beside the red queen, deciding that there really was no point in lying to her. She would always see right through it anyway. He fiddled with his tail. "Err Bomba, how do you let a queen know that you really like her… but are afraid of getting rejected because you don't think that she's completely over someone else?"

"What do you mean that Etcetera isn't completely over someone else?" Bombalurina didn't like the sound of that.

"Look Bomba," Pouncival stated, "I just don't think that she's ready to move on into a serious relationship yet! I really, really want to ask her but-"

"You both looked pretty happy last night."

"It's not that!" he was getting exasperated. " I _am_ happy with her, but I just don't think that _she's_ over Tugger yet!" There, he had said it.

Bombalurina felt her stomach churn. She was afraid that he'd say that and she didn't really understand why. "Um Pounce, that's a lot to assume about someone, don't you think? I mean, Etcetera is almost a full grown queen, and I think that she finally realizes that Tugger isn't for her."

" I thought that too, for a while. But come on, Bomba! She was _gaga_ over him for ninety percent of her life; do you honestly think that those feelings are going to go away, just like that?" Pouncival hissed, irritated. His situation seemed to be getting more hopeless by the minute.

"I just think that you should give her some more credit," Bombalurina tried to reason with him. " If you keep acting suspicious, you're going to get dumped."

"I'm going to get _dumped?_ It's my right to act suspicious, I'm her tomfriend for crying out loud!"

"Pouncival," Bombalurina warned, turning the young cats face to hers. "You need to give her a little room to grow and adjust to this new situation. You need to trust her."

The young tom looked down, ashamed. "I know, Bomba. I guess that I'm just nervous. I didn't mean to snap at you."

" It's alright, don't worry. I understand. I was young once too, you know," she smiled as Pouncival got up to leave. "Just trust her and everything will be fine- and don't you worry your handsome little head, Tugger and Etcetera are nothing to worry about!" At least, she hoped not.

* * *

"Ah, there he is!" Tugger grinned as he approached his brother. "So, how does it feel to be father of the year?"

"So you heard our good news," Munkustrap beamed as the Maine Coon pulled him into a bear hug.

"Sure did, bro! So how does it feel to almost be a father?" Tugger asked as he jokingly yanked the tabby's tail. "It would feel better if you'd _stop_ doing that." Munkustrap swatted at his brother.

"And here's our lady of the hour!" Tugger yelled as Demeter rounded the corner.

"Hello to you, too- Rum Tum," she froze as he congratulated her by pulling her in for a warm hug. He was never so affectionate! "Congrats babe. I can't believe that I'm finally going to be an uncle!"

"Well look at who's all fired up. You do have a kitten of your own, you know," Munkustrap chuckled as he exchanged a funny glance with his mate. He was thrilled that his brother was so excited, but he wasn't used to seeing him this happy for another cat.

"Yes Munkus, I know that I do," Tugger's mood deteriorated quickly. He sat down, obviously annoyed.

"Come on Tugs, I didn't mean it like that. What's eating you?" Munkustrap asked, sitting down beside the large tom who seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the ground with his eyes. "I don't know, I guess I thought that this would sort of be a second chance for me."

"What would?" Demeter asked, sitting down beside the two toms.

"Well, this might sound stupid and stuff but do you two remember when I found out that it was my kitten Bombalurina had, and not some alley cats?" Tugger asked the cats who nodded at him in response. "I couldn't handle it… I couldn't believe that it was actually my kitten… that she hadn't been fooling around on me… I thought she was trying to rub her affair in my face… and I chased her out to live on her own, away from everyone!" he sighed. "I thought that by bringing her back to the junkyard, I would make everything right again. That it would be easier for me- for both of us! But it's only gotten harder and made things worse. I want to make things right again and I don't want to act like how I did before, when I found out Bomba was pregnant. I guess, I want to start over again and patch up the things that I've done wrong. I'm probably making no sense."

"I think that I understand what you're trying to say," Munkustrap said, looking toward Demeter."Tugger, what do you mean that it has only gotten harder?"

Tugger slumped down further into his seat. "I thought that everything would go back to the way it was before she got pregnant and that Bombalurina would be happy… I thought that she- Oh, never mind. Forget it." He got up to leave.

"You thought that she'd what, Tugger?" Demeter caught his eyes. "Tugger…"

"I thought that…That she'd want to, I don't know, stay with me. For good."

"She _is_ staying with you," Munkustrap chidded. He knew, of course, what his brother _really_ meant by saying that he wanted Bombalurina to stay with him for good, but he had to get him to confess it first before anything could happen. Tugger rolled over, aggravated. Pitying him, Demeter decided to help the conversation along.

"You thought that once she had been living with you for awhile, that she'd fall for your charms and I don't know…" she said, "Want to become your mate?" Tugger looked down at the ground, ashamed.

" I don't understand why I care so much about what happens to her… I mean, I have everything anyone could ever want, and on top of that, I have my son back, which is all that I wanted." He didn't understand why the very thought of Bombalurina kept tormenting him.

"Tugger, did you ever think that perhaps it's not Tristram that you've been fighting to keep?" Demeter said gently.

"What?" He was confused.

"Maybe, all of these months it's not your son that you've been trying so hard to win over," Demeter put a paw over his. "Tugger, all of your life you've had an image that you've tried hard to protect. You don't have to do that anymore; you can move on. We've been watching you enough now to know for a fact, that it's not Tristram you keep trying to fight for."

"Demeter, it's not exactly that easy, you know! She doesn't want anything to do with me! Every time I try to be serious for a second and have a deep conversation, she just laughs it off or changes the subject!" Clearly these two just didn't understand the predicament that he was in!

Demeter put her head on top of her paws. "Well, did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You cannot be serious right now! I can't believe you," Demeter growled. If he wasn't going to admit to having feelings for her sister, what was the point of even talking to him? Why was he wasting her time?

"I don't- I mean I can't possibly-" Tugger blanched. "I don't love anyone."

Munkustrap smacked his forehead. "Tugger! You knucklehead! Why the hell are you being so stubborn about this? For once in your life can you get over your stupid ego and man up? She's not going to wait around forever, and if you keep acting like _this_ you're bound to loose her!"

Munkustrap sat up and began to lead his mate away from the spot. He had finished trying reason with his brother. If he was going to continue to be a stubborn ass, he was just going to let him. Bombalurina deserved better, anyway. Tugger shook his head in defeat. He knew that they were right. Munkustrap was always right.

"Fine! Have it your way! I love her!" he moaned as he rushed after them. "Happy? I _love_ her. I've always loved her! I'm afraid, Munkustrap. I'm terrified out of my wits! I'm afraid that she'll reject me- afraid that she'll laugh in my face if I tell her; afraid that I won't be able to be a good enough father to Tristram, or mate to her! Is that what you want to hear? Because I've said it now! Happy? " he screamed at the two cats, terrified about what he had just declared. He had admitted it. There. They knew the truth now.

Relieved to be finally getting somewhere with the tom, Demeter trudged over to him. "Tugger, do you mean that? _Truly_ mean that? You would commit to my sister, fully? No more flings, no more flirting, you'd be happy with her and her alone?" Demeter crouched next to him.

"Yes, of course I would!" He looked at her sheepishly. "In all honesty, I never wanted another queen. I was afraid."

Demeter looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. For the first time in her life, she found herself fully believing the tom. Smiling, she ruffled his head fur. "Then by all means, Rum Tum, I'll help you get her."


	14. The club

Demeter sighed to herself, getting her now more then ever tenacious sister together with the Maine Coon wasn't at all going to be easy. First she needed to talk to Bombalurina and try to get some sort of confession from her… But how? As the golden queen rounded the corner she spied the crimson queen talking with Jemima and sauntered over to them.

"Hello Jemima, Bomba."

"Hey Dem." Bombalurina said as she approached the golden queen. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Jenny just showed me this amazing shampoo her humans got her. It works wonders on your fur." Demeter said, hoping that all would go well. If there was one thing that the gold queen knew about her sister, it was that she would _or_ could never refuse any thing that made you look glamorous.

"Oh really?" The red queen said, ears perking up in interest.

"Yup. I could try it out on you if you wanted. Jenny gave me some…" Demeter said turning her back to the crimson queen, slightly smiling. "You could spend the night at my den, we could have sort of a girls night out."

"What about Munkustrap?" Bombalurina asked curiously. Her sister was up to something and she knew it.

"Well him, Tugger and Misto are going clubbing and Tristram is getting babysat by Jemima and Pouncival. Well that's what Tugger said."

"Um o.k. Il come then." Bombalurina said smiling. "Jemima your sure you don't mind looking after Tristram?"

"Don't worry, you have a good time. I'm sure it will be worth it." The calico said with a mysterious smile. Bombalurina watched the younger queen walk away and glanced at her sister.

"So um on that odd note lets go." Demeter said as she led the way back to her den, her red sister following closely behind.

* * *

Jemima made her way to Pouncival's den smiling inwardly, Demeter had approached both of them a few days ago about helping her out on her "matchmaking" as she had called it. All that they needed to do was keep Bombalurina and Tugger's son occupied for a night and everything would be headed in the right direction, or at least that's what the spiky haired queen had told them.

"Pounce are you home?" Jemima asked as she walked into the toms den. There was a shuffling noise for a minute before the tom appeared before her, looking more bedraggled then Macavity had.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She said as she cautiously approached the tom who gave her a sheepish smile.

"I was looking for something."

"That's it? You look like you've just been attacked by a Pollicle!" Jemima stuttered.

"Never mind why I'm like this, we have to go fetch Tristram he's with Jellylorum and Jenny." With that the two cats headed out to the old Gumbie cats den.

* * *

"Easssyy Demmeeteeer." Bombalurina tried to say through chattering teeth as her sister forcefully dried her with a towel.

"Oh don't be such a kitten. You need to get all the water out of your fur before I can continue." Demeter stated plainly, trying to hide the muffled laughs of enjoyment of seeing her sister all tattered and stuttering.

After the queen had splotched out ever last drop of moisture from the struggling scarlets body she finally let go of her.

"Thank you." Bombalurina said sarcastically as she hopped onto one of her sisters favourite pillows as Demeter followed.

"Well now that were done the washing stage, we can get to the fun part."

"And that is…" Bombalurina added feeling a little freaked out by all the attention she was getting.

"Primping your fur to perfection."

Bombalurina gave an confused look to the grinning queen, she hadn't made any fuss over her fur in years, barely ever had taken the time to groom it properly when she lived in the tavern, why start now?

"Dem you really don't have to do this."

"Oh come on where's your adventurous side. Don't you want to see how glamorous your going to look after this? I mean what happened to the Bombalurina who would do anything for beauty in the past?"

"Gone."

"Oh hush up and pass me the brush. Its going to be just like those times when we were kits. Remember we always through makeover parties?" Demeter said as she attentively combed the knots out of her sisters head fur.

"Yes I remember. Why all the fuss though? I haven't bothered to work on my image in years, I'm not like I used to be." Demeter smiled. This would just be the right time to bring up today's topic.

"I know your not. In fact a lot of cats have changed over the years. Some are more caring, some ruder then others but that's beside the point." She said as she let out a small chuckle. " I just thought since you've changed so much it would be nice to relive old times and maybe continue some of your old habits.."

"Perhaps." Bombalurina said still not understanding where her sister was coming from. "But it depends on what "old habits" your talking about."

"Oh you know… Running around playing. Just being yourself. _Swooning over toms." _Demeter added quietly.

"Swooning over toms eh? Well sister dear do inform me of which toms you wish us to swoon over." Bombalurina said with an almost kittenish sound to her voice. Demeter gave a giddy smile, not sure of how she should approach the topic.

"I've got an idea lets play twenty questions. I'll ask you questions about different qualities you would want in a tom or just questions about a tom.." Bombalurina knew that this wasn't about reliving old memories, Demeter was trying to get something from her. A peice of information of some sort. Letting the golden queen know that she figured out that something was up, she twisted herself around to look at Demeter's face.

"Dem what's this really about. I know you to well now to think that its just a girlish slumber party."

Demeter looked down at her tail and reluctantly began to play around with it.

"I was uh… Just thinking about me and Munkus." She lied. "And then I thought of you and well…"

"You think I need a tom don't you?" Demeter's eyes shifted the back wall. Well this was just peachy, Bombalurina was hot on her trail.

"Well Bomba… Your single, you've got a kit. And well I think it would be nice for you to be happy." Demeter added after a mild pause. She could probably lie her way out of this just enough to get Bombalurina over to the club where Munkustrap, Mistoffelees and _Tugger _were headed toward, without her suspecting anything.

"Um…." Bombalurina began, unsure of how to answer her sisters comment. She new that Demeter only wanted what's best for her but didn't her sister realize that she couldn't just go get made up, put in a place where a lot of toms were and pick one out and stay with him. Sure she had once dreamed of finding the perfect sole mate, settling down with him and perhaps raising a family, but look how her life had turned out. It was far more twisted then she could of ever imagined it to be. Bombalurina could recall all the unanswered prayers that she had prayed every night, endlessly for someone to come and save her from her vile job in the tavern. Oh how she had longed for a tom that would love her unconditionally and come and sweep her off her feet away from that horrid place. She had to face the facts as she eventually came back to reality of that she was on her own and there would be no night in shinning armour to rescue her from this nightmare she had placed herself in. That there would be no happy ending, no walking off into the sunset with her mate. She realized that she was bounded to that destiny forever and that it would never change, that was until she had came back here. Back here to the place that she had longed to get away from for so long. And back here with the tom she had only wanted to get rid of.

Part of her still wanted what she had dreamed of almost all of her life but most of her warned her away, telling her that it would never happen it was a dream to good for reality after all she was only a slut.

"_A dream that wont come true." _Seemed to be implanted in the queens mind every time she thought about it.

The red queen shook herself noticing that she was spacing out again.

"Bomba I'm sorry I never should of brought up the topic." Demeter said as she embarrassedly made her way around the den, regretting the plans she had made for the evening.

"Don't worry. Really its o.k.." Demeter could almost feel the lie in her sisters voice but ignored it anyway.

"So I take it you wouldn't want to get made over still, and go out."

"You know what. Actually I think it's a great idea. I'm not going to ruin your evening. So how about you get out the fancy collars and we have us a girls night out." The red queen smiled, suddenly having a swift change in attitude. Demeter looked up a bit shocked and confused but also relieved that the date was going to still be on. With a giggle and a sudden burst of energy Demeter pulled the red queen onto one of the boxes that made for a good chair and started the makeover.

* * *

The moon was shining down brightly on the land below as the three toms made their way into the club.

The music was blasted to its full volume on a stereo that wasn't needed by the humans anymore. It had been found in the junkyard and some cat had taken it upon himself to repair it and put it in the club.

"Man I didn't know how fixed up this place had gotten." Tugger commented as he sat down in a booth made out of an old desk top, followed by the silver tabby and tuxedo tom.

"Ya I know. Bustopher and Gus really meant it when they said that they'd fix it up." Munkustrap said as a spotted queen came over and asked what they wanted to drink. The club had defiantly changed over the years. Before it was just a place that had a couch and a small radio that barely worked, cats would just come and talk about stuff but ever since Bustopher Jones had taken over he had moulded it into a high class place where food was always stored, served and cooked along with music always playing. It was always a treat to come every few months for a morsel or two instead of hunting one down and killing it with your own hands.

"Um I'll have a bit of tuna and cold cream if you don't mind." Munkustrap said to the spotted cat.

"And add a hint of catnip." Tugger said grinning as Mistoffelees shook his head disapprovingly.

"You old flea bag!" The conjurer said as he reached across the table and teasingly tried to hit the Maine Coon over the head. As the two toms continued to swat each other Tugger's attention was soon drawn to across the room. The toms neatly groomed ears perked up as Munkustrap and Mistoffelees exchanged curious glances. Munkustrap's expression soon changed into an understanding almost mocking smirk as he noticed what Tugger was staring at.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I asked Demeter to join us this fine evening and she just insisted on bringing Bombalurina along." The silver tabby said smiling as Tugger's eyes became slits and he mouthed the words _your dead_ as the tabby called for the two queens to join them.

Bombalurina's fur seemed to shine, the shampoo Jenny had given was really truly amazing. Demeter had groomed her to perfection, gave her one of her diamond studded collars and sprayed some of Jenny's humans perfume on her. In all honestly Bombalurina had never looked better.

As the two queens walked over to the table, Bombalurina felt a bit uneasy. Why on earth had she let Demeter drag her into this. Demeter quickly sat beside Munkustrap and Mistoffelees scooted over to the other side of him leaving the only optional place to sit for the red queen to be beside Tugger. The Maine Coon moved over and she hesitantly sat down.

" We already ordered some cream, tuna and courtesy to Tugger, a bit of catnip." Mistoffelees said as Bombalurina gave a curious glance to the maned tom who smiled embarrassed and gave a little shrug.

"What I'm in a weird mood." He said trying to clarify his innocence. As the cats continued to chat Bombalurina noticed Tugger's eyes constantly on her but she tried her best to ignore it. He hadn't been himself lately but then again, neither had she. Starting to feel very uncomfortable with the toms constant gazes she motioned for Demeter to follow her over to the bar.

"Hey what's the matter?" Demeter said as she noticed her sisters distressed look. "I thought that you'd like coming here."

"I like the place but its just the company." Bombalurina said motioning to the toms. Demeter gave her a confused glance.

"Bombalurina listen to me. Your single, your hot and need to start living! At least for tonight anyway!" Bombalurina felt herself flinch as she felt Tugger's eyes on her again. She felt sick. She didn't want to be here and she defiantly didn't want to stay. As the music on the stereo began to get louder some of the cats retreated to the dance floor. Munkustrap approached the two queens and offered his hand to Demeter who greatly excepted. As her sister was spun out onto the dance floor she felt another presence beside her. Turning around she seen Tugger smiling down at her. Suddenly feeling very tempted to get away from the spot she looked away.

"So you want to give it a try? Dance I mean." Tugger asked. Bombalurina froze. This couldn't be happening.

"I um cant dance anymore." She said trying to get out of the situation. Tugger grinned impishly at her and grabbed her hand leading her out onto the floor.

"Well then I think its about time you learned." He said as he spun her around. Bombalurina was mortified. She couldn't do this, not with him. She suddenly got this fluttery feeling in her stomach as she found herself looking into his deep blue eyes. Immediately looking away she found herself being spun into him. He was teasing her. She new it.

"Oh come on Bomba. Got two left feet?" The maned cat laughed. Feeling her face grow hot Bombalurina wished she could be anywhere but here. The remark that he made just mad her feel flustered. She might have two left feet but that didn't mean he could push her around.

"Il prove something to you buddy." She spat as she began to dance around him to the beat of the music. As the couples movements began to get more provocative the rest of the cats stopped their dancing and concentrated all their attention onto them, clapping along to the music. Bombalurina smiled suddenly liking the attention that she was getting from the cheering crowd. Without warning Tugger spun the queen into him, pressing her body to his, smiling wickedly and continued dancing. Bombalurina's happiness was suddenly gone as she felt something arise in her. Bombalurina felt his hands wrap around her waist holding her tighter as the music got slower. The feeling came back to her and she felt like running out of the club but she couldn't pull away. She suddenly leaned into the him letting the rhythm of the music take total control over her body. All of a sudden she didn't care who was there or that she was being watched.

She felt his hands travel up her body again and before realizing what was happening let out a purr of delight. Dazed an unaware of what was happening she pressed harder against him, still keeping rhythm with the music. Something was happening, she felt it. Suddenly she realized that she was purring and was zipped back to reality. She felt sick. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. She had to get out of here. She didn't like what had just happened. As the music died down the two parted only to be applauded by the large audience.

Bombalurina gripped the side of a table to support herself. Feeling dizzy and as if she would faint she tried her best to process what had just happened. What _had_ just happened? The room was spinning and she felt like her heart was in her mouth. She needed to get out of here. She need to get away from _him_. Without hesitation Bombalurina rushed to the entrance and into the street griping the nearest lamppost.

Damn him! Damn it all! What was happening to her? She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand him! Not able to be around the maned tom any longer she ran through the alleyway heading toward Demeter's den.


	15. Harboured feelings

The red queen stared daggers down at the spiky collar she clenched in her hands, ashamed and confused. What had happened tonight? What had she let herself do? Bombalurina shook her head unbelievingly as tormenting thoughts continued to race through her mind. She had allowed herself to get close to him, to let him touch and tease her, something she had sworn on never to let happen again. It had brought out a feeling she didn't want to encounter with the tom ever again. It was almost like she had been…_seduced?_ No. That wasn't possible. She couldn't feel anything for Tugger, could she? She froze. If she _was _harbouring feeling toward the Maine Coon, how long before they would be discovered? Before she would do something she would most defiantly regret. He had hurt her in the past, there was no doubt about it. He always wanted what he couldn't have and every time she had ever in her lifetime went with him, she had only ended up being hurt or refused in the end. _Snap out of it Bomba!_ _You cant have feelings for the tom even if you wanted to. It would never workout and you would only be left in the end, being hurt and abandon once again. Besides things don't work out for queens like you_. The red queen let out a hiss of aggravation. This was stupid, so stupid. She couldn't possibly care for Tugger still, after all this time.

_No. She wouldn't allow it. _

Bombalurina threw herself down on the bed and let a sob escape her mouth. Things never worked out for her- they couldn't. Every time she had felt like she belonged somewhere, that someone loved her, she was always let down and ended up in tears oblivious to all but her. How long could she keep this up? How long could she keep going before she broke down in front of everyone and let them see the real her? The queen who wanted desperately to find an everlasting love- a queen that wanted to be rid of the endless nightmares that haunted her every night as she went to sleep. As steamy tears slid down the queens pale cheeks, she longingly looked around her sisters den. Even though her sister and brother in law were absent at the time, she could still feel the love and warmth of their home. She yearned for it. She yearned for the respect her sister got from the tribe elders, she yearned for the promise of family that Demeter had always and would always have, but most of all she yearned, no ached for the love that the golden queen received every night and morning. A love that someone like her would _never _have and a love that she would _never_ deserve.

A noise coming from the entrance of the den caused the queen to look up startled.

"Bomba, there you are! Where- why did you go?" Demeter asked baffled as Munkustrap entered.

"I had to leave- I couldn't stay there anymore! Not with what just happened- not with, with _him_." The crimson queen answered, voice trembling no longer able to keep her frustration from showing.

Demeter and the silver tabby immediately sat down beside the hurt queen. Munkustrap looked confused at his mate, he thought that everything so far was going great…Why was Bombalurina in this state?

"Bomba what do you mean? I thought you had a good time tonight- I thought you would of liked it!" Demeter said putting a soothing hand on her sisters shoulder. "You looked like your were having fun!"

Bombalurina shuttered, her fur bristled as she rested her head on the golden queens shoulder.

"I cant handle this much more Dem! I- I don't know what's come over me lately! But- but I- I-"Not able to finish her sentence tears falling from her eyes, Bombalurina buried her head into her sisters shoulder, allowing the two mates for the first timeto see her cry. Demeter wrapped her arms around the sobbing queen mortified. She had never in all her life seen herBombalurina cry, other then when she had found her sobbing in her den over the fact that she was pregnant. Something was wrong- terribly wrong.

"Bomba maybe I could get Jenny to see if your sick- or Jelly!"

" No Demeter leave it alone!"

" Here, Munkustrap can carry you back to Tugger's if you want and I co-" Bombalurina broke down into sobs again.

"NO! Please don't make me go back there! I cant! Please Demy I just cant!" The red queen begged through her sobs. " I cant!- I just cant!"

Demeter rocked the traumatized queen back and fourth. " Shhh- Bomba. Its o.k. You can stay here tonight."

Munkustrap embraced the queen, throwing concerned glances to his mate. Bombalurina clutched tightly to the grey fur that was pressed against her as Demeter curled down beside the two. What had caused her sister to get this way? All the gold queen could do was watch helplessly as her sister cried herself to sleep.

As the sunlight peeked its way into the den where the three cats lay sprawled out on the floor, Bombalurina began to stir. Hesitantly rolling over and opening her eyes she noticed that her nose was in the midst of wisps of silver fur. Shooting up from her position she noticed that Munkustrap had his arms wrapped around Demeter who was on the other side of him, and his tail around _her. _The two must of curled up around her last night to try and calm her down. What had she ever done to deserve them? Bombalurina silently got up not wanting to wake the sleeping cats, deciding that it was best to leave the couple alone. As she made her way out of the den and headed across the junkyard she heard Jennyanydots talking to Jellylorum. Deciding to drop over and say high she headed over to where the sound was coming from. What the queen heard next made her blood run cold.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Please review I need to know if i should keep writing this. 


	16. Never Giving Up

_Tell me what's been going on  
How did our love go so wrong  
'Cause I know that I made some mistakes  
Oh, baby  
And, girl, it's written on your face  
That you wanna walk away  
And just say that your feelings have changed  
Oh, yeah  
I know you still need me  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're afraid of your feelings  
But, girl, you can't deny _

_You know that I tried a thousand times  
To win your love, but it's never enough  
It's been a dream for you and me  
And, girl, can't you see  
That I'm not giving up  
I'm never giving up _

_All I need is one more chance  
Don't give up on this romance  
I'm the one that's got just what it takes  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't go wasting all your time  
A love like this is hard to find  
I'm right here and I swear I'll be waiting  
And deep down, you're hurting  
I can see it in your eyes  
I know you still want me  
But, you have to realize You know that I tried a thousand times  
To win your love, but it's never enough  
It's been a dream for you and me  
And, girl, can't you see  
That I'm not giving up  
I'm never giving up …_

Tugger rolled over on his side_. Where was she? What had he done wrong? _The tom gave a frustrated sigh and slowly stood up. Bombalurina hadn't come back last night and it was beginning to worry him, he knew that what he had done to her in the club was risking his relationship with the red queen but he couldn't wait for forever to try and get her to realise how he felt. It was hard for him, always trying to put his feelings aside and act like he didn't care. He knew that he would have to convince her and give her time to heal- but how long would that take? Bombalurina was a stubborn queen but that's half the reason he loved her so much, something about her made him always come back for more, something that would always make him wait for her- no matter how long it would take.

The Maine Coon walked out of his den heading over to where he saw Mistoffelees talking with Jemima and Pouncival as Tristram tried to catch the tuxedo cats tail, much to his annoyance.

"Tugger-" Mistoffelees said a little surprised to see the tom up and about so soon. Jemima and Pouncival gave a smile as the maned tom approached but their grins soon turned to confused glances as he walked past them snorting.

"Tugger are you alright?" Mistoffelees asked joining the tom as he sat down on an old tire. The maned tom slouched in his position and gave the conjuror an evil glare, who quickly took the hint.

"She didn't come back last night Misto! I mean not even to look and see if anyone was out looking for her! Which Heavyside forbid that I would! Didn't she even think that I might of wondered where she had ran off to? OR why she ran off?" Mistoffelees put a hand on the frustrated toms shoulder, he understood that Tugger was hurt but if he wouldn't tell Bombalurina how he felt or make any efforts to try and get her past her fears, what else could be done? A tiny tug on the magicians tail caused him to spin around.

"What's up?" The tiny Maine Coon asked smiling, even though he could sense something was wrong. Tugger smiled at his son but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the images and feel of the red queen out of his mind.

Jemima watched the two toms talk as the little kitten sat quietly beside his father and let out a groan. Both Bombalurina _and_ Tugger were completely oblivious to each others feelings and at this rate they wouldn't get anywhere. Pouncival smiled knowing that his friend was up to something.

"What are you getting at Jem? Your not going to do anything stupid are you?" The calico queen gave a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't dream of it….I'm just trying to speed up the process…And your going to help!"

"Wha- wait I never agreed to anything like-" Pouncival tried to protest as he was dragged away by the queen as a young saddened cat watched secretly from a corner.

* * *

Demeter yawned as she stretched lazily forcing her sleeping mate to stir. 

"Munk..Bomba's gone.." The gold queen said as her eyes widened in realization that her sister had left. "Where could she have gone of to…What if she's hurt?"

"Demeter relax! She's a grown queen she can handle herself!" Munkustrap said as he got up to meet the fearful gaze of the queen.

"But I've never seen her that way before! I'm worried! If something else happens I have a feeling that its going to push her over the edge!" Demeter yelled exasperated. "Why oh why did I let her go to the club last night!"

"Dem, its not your fault Tugger needs to start acting on his feelings! He's a grown up tom he can handle himself!"

"NO he cant!"

"O.k. he cant, your right but he's nervous, I don't blame him. If I was him and it was you we were dealing with rather then Bomba I don't know how I would act." The silver cat said nuzzling his mate affectionately, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm just worried about her…"

Bombalurina's face turned pale as she staggered away from the two queens unnoticed. It couldn't be true. It was such a long time ago, how could they be certain? She couldn't believe it, how could he… No. It wasn't possible for him to of committed something like that… Not Tugger. It was such a long time ago, they must of still been kits when it happened, surely he hadn't meant it to take place. The red queen shook her head in disbelief. The Rum Tum Tugger couldn't be what they said he was! _Could he? _Jenny had told Jellylorum that it had been an accident but Jenny had said that it was on purpose…. Bombalurina didn't believe it, she couldn't. There was more to this story then met the eye. Tugger was a flirt, a player and the heartthrob of the tribe.

As the queen turned the corner she froze as she came face to face with the maned tom.

A player yes, a heartthrob yes, but _murderer_? Never.

* * *

The story will continue! This chapter wasnt the longer one I was talking about before, I actully realized I had to add this one or else the story wouldnt make any sense. Please review the next chapter will be comming out shortly and everything will get clearer, the secret hasnt fully been found out- but it will be soon! 

Sleeping Tiger: Dont worry you never would scare me away with comments on grammer and spelling! I actully really am greatful to you for pointing them out- if you didnt how else would I improve? Thanks so much for all your loyal and helpful reviews they mean sooo much!

P.s Song by 98 Degreesand its called Never Giving Up


	17. Lies

The red queens heart began to race as the deep blue eyes of the maned tom met hers as she attempted to look away but found it next to impossible. _Play it cool Bomba, act like nothings changed. You have to find out more about the incident before you get ahead of yourself, after all they could have been talking about something completely different. _Bombalurina shuttered, it was so hard to look him straight in the eye, she had so many questions, questions that she needed to know the answer to but questions that would have to wait for another time and another place.

"You didn't come back last night," Tugger commented with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"I fell asleep in Demeter's." She lied. Now what did she do? Bombalurina had no clue how to act around the tom, she didn't even know who he was anymore.

"O.k. whatever," He answered looking into her hazel eyes again, not at all convinced.

* * *

Tristram watched his parents and slunk of to a corner. _They always fight- cant they just have a normal conversation or try to be happy for once?_ The young kitten got away from the scene as fast as he could, he couldn't stand it anymore. He loved his father and mother both but it didn't seem right, they weren't mates, he wasn't part of a normal family. He was a mistake, something that wasn't meant to happen, he didn't belong to a real family, he defiantly wasn't part of one. 

"Tristram- what are you doing all the way over here?" The kitten turned around and found himself staring into the beautiful large brown eyes of Jemima. The queen looked at him curiously, as if she were trying to read his emotions.

"Hi"

"Kit, what are you doing all the way over here? Your family will be looking for you."

"If they ever actually take a break from blaming each other on things to notice I'm gone." Jemima looked empathetically down at the tiny kitten who was trying his best to not show her how hurt he was. Taking a hand and placing on the kittens chin she turned his face to hers so their eyes met.

"It must hurt pretty bad." She said wiping a tear from one of the kittens deep blue eyes. "It must be really hard for you each day. I guess we've all been so concerned with your parents happiness we undermined your opinion on all this." Not able to hold it back any longer Tristram buried his head into the queens shoulder letting out a sob that was muffled by the queens reddish black fur.

" I just want to be normal! I want to be part of a family that always tells each other how they feel and who actually care about each other! Munkustrap and Demeter are! Why cant I? What's the matter with me?"

"Shh Trist, shh. There's nothing the matter with you." Jemima cooed as she rocked the crying kitten back and forth. " And what do you mean part of a normal family? Aw love you are! You don't know how well you have it of here in the junkyard!"

"That's not it Jemima! I want a normal family! I want normal parents!" Jemima felt the weight of the world begin to weigh on her shoulders as the kitten continued. " There always fighting with each other! Sure sometimes they act happy and I actually feel like everything is going well but in the end it all just turns out wrong! No one knows what I see at night, when they think I'm asleep!"

"What do you mean?"

" They all think that I'm just some little kitten who doesn't know what I'm talking about! But I see what happens- I always see and I'm sick of pretending like I don't notice these things." Tristram's sorrow had turned into a blind hurt rage. " I see my mom cry at night! No one knows about it except me. She acts like everything is o.k. after her and dad have a fight or a argument but it kills her, I know it kills her. She still loves him! I know she does, even though I don't think she realizes it yet, its not easy for her and I know she's got so many emotions but I know its nothing that dad cant fix! But he doesn't! He doesn't even try to help at times- the odd time he'll go off and comfort her but sometimes it just doesn't happen." Jemima felt her own eyes well with tears. No matter how old this kit was he was wise beyond his years. It couldn't be that obvious to him that his parents were still madly in love with each other, but just refused to admit it. She looked into his pain stricken eyes, those youthful little eyes that were now filled with grief behond words; a grief that no cat never mind kitten should ever experience. Only the Heavyside new what sites this kitten eyes had beheld, only it new the way of life he had once had to lead. No kit should _ever _have to encounter such things. Jemima's hands cupped Tristram's tiny face and she planted a tiny kiss on his nose.

"Tristram, I may not know what's in store for your parents but I do know one thing, they love you and wouldn't want you to mope around like this. Now look around you, the birds are singing, the sun is shinning and you and I are going for a walk." She said as she tickled the little toms stomach getting a well deserved laugh out of him. She was going to fix this. She had to, what other choice did she have? She needed to fix this, it was getting to far out of hand and at what price? The innocence of a kitten? This battle between Tugger and Bombalurina had to be stopped, not for their sakes but for Tristram.

* * *

"I know she didn't just fall asleep last night Misto." Tugger said as he paced around the tuxedo cats den. "There's something she's not telling me." Mistoffelees looked at the pacing tom and then to the ground not at all sure how to comfort him. Munkustrap had approached him not so long before Tugger came, and had told him everything about the incident after the party. In all honesty the conjurer didn't know if they could do anything to help the red queen and the maned tom anymore, some wounds just cant heal and the way Tugger was going about this he defiantly wasn't helping much. 

"Tugger, Munkustrap told me what happened with Bom last night." Tugger's tan ears perked up as the magician continued.

"Tugger, she cried herself to sleep last night."

"How is that my problem?" He answered gruffly, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Tugger I think you should tell her." Mistoffelees said as he scratched his head with his hands awkwardly looking at the toms face that was full of mixed emotions.

"Mistoffelees not you to! You know what? Demeter was just lecturing me on the exact same thing about two hours ago. I AINT GOING TO ADMIT TO AYTHING"

"Tugger for crying out loud Munkustrap, Demeter and I have only been trying to help you! You haven't put any effort at all towards this! The least thing you could do would be to make it easier on all of us and just tell Bombalurina that you still love her!"

"Why should I tell her anything! From what I hear Munkustrap did a pretty good job of consoling her last night himself! Hey I've got an idea, why doesnt Munkustrap ask her to join him and Demeter and they all could become one big happy triad!" Tugger hissed at the tom who's ears flattened against his head.

"I cant believe you! So you mean to tell me that after all this time, all the effort you've put into thinking how you'd win her back if you ever saw her again, your just going to give up!"

"Well why should I keep going if all she ever does is pull away from me!"

"Oh wait a second let me see…YOU LOVE HER! YOU SHARE A KITTEN WITH HER!" Mistoffelees hissed back at the tom. What on earth was he thinking? What was the matter with him? " You both have practically been soul mates ever since you came of age! Do you want me to go on?"

Tugger let out another moan of frustration and fell back onto the magicians bed. "Its hard Misto. Its actually really hard. I thought that after a while she'd turn around and we'd be a family. I guess I never actually considered what actually might happen." Mistoffelees sat down next to the tom and flopped back beside him.

"I know what you mean Tug, I know what you mean."

* * *

Pouncival was happily sunning himself on an old arm chair when a tug on his tail awoke him to find Jemima staring at him. 

"Morning Jem." The tom said as he sat up and rubbed heads with the queen in a friendly hello. Jemima smiled at the tom as her tail wrapped around her body and rested in front of her hands. Despite her best efforts to hide it, the encounter that the queen had had with Tristram earlier on in the day had deeply struck her and Pouncival noticed.

"Jem what's the matter?" The tom said as he placed the queens hands in his own.

"Oh Pouncival, none of us have any idea how blessed we really were in our kitten hood." She said as she buried her head into his chest, in the same action Tristram had don't to her a few hours ago.

"Jemima? What do you mean?" The tom asked unsure of what she meant as his arms wrapped around her in a friendly embrace.

"Tristram, he, he, he's miserable. He thinks that he's some sort of mistake and doesn't belong anywhere. He sees Bombalurina cry herself to sleep sometimes and and and…" Jemima broke into a burst of sobs, she was shocked at how much this had changed her feelings toward everything. Pouncival rocked the queen back and forth silently trying his best to comfort her. Jemima had always been a kind and caring queen to others in need, and the Everlasting cat new how much she cared for kittens. She had been one of his best friends growing up and seeing her this way didn't help any.

"Sh Jem its going to all work out, you'll see." Pouncival pressed the queens head tighter against himself and began to purr hoping that it would calm her down a bit. Jemima moved away and wiped her eyes.

"I honestly don't know why it effects me so much, I mean I'm not even related to Tristram." She said looking into his brown eyes. Pouncival put up a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that were always so filled with life and hope and now were reduced to tears.

"Jem I…" He began but found himself staring into the queens eyes memorized. Those beautiful brown eyes…Wait what was he saying? All of a sudden memories of Etcetera came flooding back to him. Jemima was just a good friend nothing more, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her more then that. _Right? _No, of course not he had Etcetera and he was happy with her. _Wasn't he?_He _had_ been spending alot of time with Jemima lately...In less then a heartbeat the young tom found his lips pressed against the pretty young calicos as her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer? _Bombalurina shot up out of bed alarmed. This was driving her crazy, she needed to know for sure what happened that night, or else she would be haunted with these thoughts forever. 

Without thinking one more thought she left the den and went out to look for Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, whether they were ready for it or not.

* * *

"Pounce…I…" Jemima tired to say when the young tom had pulled away. The two just stared at each other now, unsure of what to do or say. He had cheated on Etcetera with Jemima. Pouncival looked around to make sure no one had seen, before he stood up and held out a hand to the small queen who took them as two angry and hurt green eyes watched unwillingly from behind a cloth as the two cats walked away. 

"That…That Pollicle!" Etcetera whispered as she staggered backwards shocked.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm da da da." Demeter hummed as she continued to groom her mates ear, who purred in response. Munkustrap sighed as Demeter's arms wrapped around his neck and she gently nuzzled him. 

"Someone's in a good mood." The silver tabby purred returning the nuzzle.

"I'm just happy, I actually think that things are going well for once or will turn around soon, for the better that is."

"And why is that love?" Munkustrap asked his mate as she continued to groom his fur.

"Lets just say I have a special feeling that tonight is going to be a memorable one." Demeter replied with a mysterious smile.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me after all this time you let me go on thinking that that…" Bombalurina trembled as the old Gumbie cat and Jellylorum looked down ashamed. " You let me think that he hated me for all those months! When I was little Jenny what about then? Was he the murderer you thought he was then too? Is that why you always warned me away from him- told me that he's no good? All because of a stupid accident that happened? Before I even joined the tribe may I remind you!" 

"Bombalurina please try and calm down. Try to understand!" Jenny's voice begged the red queen.

"Make me understand Jenny! By the Heavyside make me because I sure don't right now!" Bombalurina shrieked at the two old queens as tears fell from her eyes. Everything she had ever been told was a lie, everything she had ever believed. Jellylorum looked at Jennyanydots and let out a heavy sigh.

"It all started when Grizabella cheated on Old Deuteronomy a month before you came to the tribe."

Bombalurina sat down glaring at the two queens. She was so confused, what was the truth? She certainly didn't know anymore. As Jenny joined the conversation the red queen could tell that it was going to be a long night, a very long night indeed.


	18. Truth

Bombalurina shook her head not believing what she was hearing.

"So after Grizabella had a one night stand with a tom, Tugger went out looking for her because his father wanted to apologize for the way he had treated her earlier? How does that make him a murderer? How- I'm really not understanding this at all." She said her voice getting more high-pitched with every word.

"Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella hadn't been getting along very well, Munkustrap and Tugger were only kittens at the time but were very wise for there age. When Deuteronomy had finally had enough of Grizabella's antics over how he wasn't a suitable father for the kits they had another argument which eventually led into a fight- Tugger and Munkustrap were with me and Jelly but Tugger insisted on going back home because he forgot something, I think it was a toy mouse one of the visiting tribes cat had given him…" Jenny said as Jellylorum sat down beside her, facing the red queen.

"I don't see how this relates to him being a murderer! Never the less why I was always forbidden to see him!"

"Let us finish Bombalurina." Jellylorum said with a strict tone to match the scarlets. "Tugger was about to run into the den when he heard hisses coming from inside of it… We got there just in time to see Grizabella take off swearing that she'd never return for she couldn't stand to live in this dump anymore…That's when she left running out of the gate- Tugger at her heels." Bombalurina let out a grunt of frustration, this wasn't getting anywhere.

"Tugger ran after that queen for hours, Skimble and Deuteronomy were trying their best to track him down while Munkustrap was taken to the nursery where the other kittens were. Jellylorum and I had both also gone in search of the young kitten, he had always been a fast one- not one of my favourites mind you…"

"Stick to the story aunty dear." Bombalurina hissed. So all of this happened because a kitten followed his mother out of the junkyard because she had run away? Had Tugger been wrongly accused? And how on earth had this anything to do with her?

"Bombalurina, we tried to stop her from running away but she said she'd had enough of the tribe- she was glamorous exactly how you are- _were _before _you_ left. That little tom was heartbroken so when we had finally caught up with him he was standing there all alone with tears in his eyes but at the same time he was filled with utter hatred. Something stirred in him, something that Jelly and I had never seen come out of a cat before never mind the fact that he was still just young. We took him back to the Junkyard where Old Deuteronomy was explaining to the cats and kittens what had happened with the so called glamour puss and that her name shall never be mentioned again. Munkustrap, bless him, as the days went on tried everything to help his brother and father get through the loss of the queen but nothing seemed to help Tugger." Jennyanydots stopped and looked over to Jellylorum who's face had turned pale as she remembered the young toms pain. With little hesitation she continued.

"The more Tugger came to cope with the fact that his mother wasn't coming back the more distant he seemed to get from everyone. Sure he was young but he had developed these rather nasty habits, he didn't trust anyone and any chance he got he'd go off with random queens- even if they were twice his age. One night when Munkustrap was asleep, Tugger snuck out of the den and left the tribal ground. Skimbleshanks had been coming from the railway station and had seen him creeping in the shadows down toward an alleyway and alerted us immediately. We, Jenny and I that is, ran to the spot where Skimble had last seen him and tried to follow his scent. We had been appointed Munkustrap's and his guardians since Grizabella left."

Bombalurina looked confused, this didn't sound at all like the tom she had grown up with and had eventually fallen for.

" You see Bombalurina he had changed, we were scared for him, scared that he'd do something we'd all regret, something he'd regret. Tugger never confided in anyone he had became this cat we barely knew anymore. The only cats he ever seemed to actually get along with were Munkustrap, even though they did have their little brawls at times and Mistoffelees, who was just a tiny kit at the time." Jennyanydots continued for the cream colour cat.

"We came across his sent and that of another cats about a half hour later. When we had gotten there, to the spot where his sent led, he was cornering another cat against a brick wall. We ran Bombalurina, and begged him to stop but… He was hurting and no one could help him…"

"Jenny, this doesn't make any scene! Tugger isn't a murderer! He wouldn't just kill an innocent cat like that! For crying out loud he wasn't even a teenager yet!" Bombalurina shrieked, this couldn't be happening! It couldn't be true.

"He didn't mean for it to happen, he had heard that this cat knew where Grizabella had run off to and he was getting sick and tired of it saying that he was crazy. We begged him to stop yelling but he wouldn't listen. The cat was twice his age but about the same size and took a swipe at him. Never in all my life had I ever seen a kit act like that, it was like he was possessed. The cat was charging at him and even though we tried our best to try and stop it- it was too late. There was a loose couple of bricks on the wall, and Tugger jumped. He hit the bricks and they fell… The cat was crushed and Tugger mortified." Bombalurina bit her lip as Jellylorum finished.

"We brought him home. He was scared, shocked beyond belief. The Rum Tum Tugger was changed for life the night Griddlebone was killed. He never again would confide in anyone, let himself grow close to them. He was a flirt, a player and he grew up that way. He made an oath to himself to never let himself fall for someone or let anyone know how he was actually feeling, he would cover it up. But everything changed when you and your sister joined the tribe. Demeter as you know, never liked the Maine Coon to begin with along with many of the other toms and adults, such as Jenny and myself but we all did feel sorry for him."

"Until I came… He trusted me, I trusted him. We were both so lost, no one understood us. We were just flirts to everyone, we couldn't trust them… So we trusted each other." Bombalurina thought aloud as her eyes widened in realization. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum looked at her with a sad smile.

"We were scared for you Bombalurina, we thought that the same thing might happen to you… We didn't want you to get hurt!" Jenny said as the red queen looked up at her, teary-eyed.

"So you forbid me to see him because you thought he was some kind of lunatic? You made me stay away when we needed each other the most!" Bombalurina shook her head disbelievingly. " Does anyone else know?" Jenny shook her head.

"Jelly, Skimble, Deuteronomy and I were the only ones that ever knew about the incident that night and Tugger barely remembers it. He blocked it out of his memory."

"Then why all my life has Demeter and everyone also said to stay away from him? Why did all the kittens practically hate me?"

" Well I take it that the kittens were just jealous and that Demeter just didn't like him."

"Then why did he chase me away? Why did he tell me that he thought it would be better if we started seeing other cats! He didn't care about me at all! Did he!" The red queens voice had turned to utter panic and distrust. He had used her after all. Never cared! The only reason he wanted her back was because of their son!

"Bombalurina you know that's not true! Of course he cares about you! He loves you!" Jenny shouted at the queen who had started to back away from the group.

"Loves me? I'm not stupid! You honestly think I'd fall for that! He never cared… He used me Jenny. He used me! He knew when I left the tribe that I was on my own and he just left me, to raise a son- by myself! How could he do that to me?"

"Bombalurina he's tried his best to make it up to you! You know that! Look at everything he's done in this past year, hasn't that meant anything to you?" Jellylorum asked shocked at the queens sudden outburst.

"It all been a lie, if he actually cared why didn't he come and bring me back? Why hasn't he said anything to me about how he supposedly feels? He he…."

"BOMBALURINA listen to me! He cares about you! You don't know how miserable its been for him without you here!"

"IF that were true Jenny how come I've never been told that? How come no one said anything to me? I don't know what to think anymore!" Jellylorum had had enough, grabbing the frustrated queens hand she pulled her face close to hers so they were looking each other straight in the eyes.

"Look Bombalurina I don't know everything that goes on in his mind. He's been hurt, he's been scared, and has probably needed the love that you crave just as much as you do and he possibly has just been as hurt and has felt just as alone as you have. He loves you and that's all I know. And what do you mean _why hasn't anyone told you? _Would you have believed them if they did? Would you listen!" Bombalurina grew quite. "Tell me Bombalurina if you would have listened to Munkustrap or Demeter if they came up to you and said _Oh by the way, Tugger's madly in love with you and wants to become your mate_,would you?" There was no answer. The two older queens backed away, allowing Bombalurina some breathing room.

" I just don't believe it. I don't think I can." With that Bombalurina ran out of the den, leaving the Gumbie cat and her friend fearing for Tugger's and the red queens fate.

* * *

"Etcetera I can explain please listen to me!" Pouncival begged to the rampaging queen. 

"Listen to you? LISTEN TO YOU? I don't want to even look at you never mind listen to you!"

"Etcetera it was an accident honestly it wasn't suppose to happen! Jemima is just a good friend nothing more! She has Tumble!"

" I cant believe you! I thought you actually cared about me!"

"I do!"

"You know I might of expected this from other toms but not from you! You were the last one! I gave you my heart and what do you do? You go with that that… POLLICLE!"

" Etcetera I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I never meant it to happen!" Jemima said as she tried to plead with her friend. It had been an honest mistake, she hadn't known what came over her. Kissing Pouncival wasn't what she had wanted to do at all.

"You, you little… AHH! I thought you were one of my best friends Jemmy!" Etcetera screamed at the little calico who's eyes were full of regret.

"I am!"

"Etcetera please listen to me! I would never to anything to hurt you! Please believe me!"

"You know what Pouncival? I never want to see your pathetic back stabbing face again! I hate you!"

The young toms eyes filled with tears as the words sank in.

"Fine have it your way! Don't listen! I'll leave for good. I was an idiot to fall in love with a queen like you." Hissing at the queen one last time Pouncival ran from the spot, out into the night.

"Wait Pounce… I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Etcetera shouted as she ran after the tom but it was to late.

"Everlasting cat what have I done?" She whispered as cold tears began to stream down her face. Turning from the spot she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction trying her best to get back to her den but bumping into something on the way.

"Bom-ba? I'm sorry I didn't see you!" The young queen said as she tried to make her way past the red queen, not wanting to let her know that she was crying.

"Etcetera? What happened?" Bombalurina said as she kneeled to the young queens level. Not being able to hold it in anymore she broke down in front of the queen who embraced her in a warm hug.

"Pouncival's gone Bomba…He's gone and its all my fault!" She said her voice a terrified whisper.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Bombalurina asked the stunned queen as the scene caused many of the cats to gather around.

"I… I…Told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again and he left!"

"WHAT! Why? Etcetera!"

"He… He… Kissed Jemima by accident and I lost my head with him." Bombalurina's along with many of the other cats eyes widened as gasps were let out. " He didn't mean it Bomba, he tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen! He ran out the gate and and…" She broke town sobbing again. Bombalurina felt the little queens pain, even though she had never been to close to Etcetera, or liked her all that much, she never would want this sort of thing to happen to her.

"Its too late… I chased him out."

"Etcetera listen to me," Bombalurina began turning the queens face to hers. " Its NOT to late, you both said and did things you didn't actually mean and that's o.k. its natural. Etcetera you don't want to let something like what you have with Pounce get away. I did that once, I lost probably the only tom I could ever love and I've regretted it ever since." Bombalurina felt the eyes of the Maine Coon on her but tried her best to continue. " But its not to late for you. Etcetera answer this truthfully, do you love him?"

The younger queen looked up through tear filled eyes and let out a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I think I do."

"Do you want him as a life mate?" This question caused the queen eyes to widen and a blush to creep across her face.

" Yes! Bombalurina I do!" The red queen found herself letting out a radiant smile as she let go of the queen.

"Well then, lets make sure that happens." As Etcetera's grin grew broader Bombalurina took her hand and led her to the entrance to the junkyard when a voice called out to them.

"Where are you two going!"

" To get us a young tom who will make a very fine mate indeed." Bombalurina shouted back as her and Etcetera left the junkyard.


	19. Slight confession

"Bomba we're never going to find him!" Etcetera said to the red queen as they ran through the never ending streets. It seemed when they got to where they thought the young tom would be, there would be another curve in the road or a dead end. The cobblestones seemed to be unending and the streetlamps didn't help much either. "This is impossible!"

"Etcetera what did I say about negative thinking?"

"What?"

"Don't do it."

As the two queens ran around another corner Bombalurina caught hold of an all to familiar scent.

"Stop Etcetera!" She said grabbing the queen by the tail and holding her close, putting a hand over her mouth to silence any remark of objection. Crouching down she pointed to a sleeping pup lying in a corner outside someone's house.

"What are we going to do?" Etcetera asked as she loosened the queens hold on her. "What if Pounce came this way? He could be killed!" She said starting to panic, only to get another hand drawn across her mouth.

"We're going to get killed if you don't keep quite! Now hush up and follow me." Bombalurina whispered into the queens ear as she led the way. As they crept quietly past the dog another scent reached the red queens nose. "Etcetera, we are going to have to run this one o.k.? On the count of three run as fast as you can and try and make it onto the wall over there." The little queen nodded in response as she crouched down waiting.

"One, two, THREE!" Without hesitation the two cats darted across the pavement as fast as they could over onto the top of a brick wall.

"Well you almost had me worried there. I actually thought that the dog might wake up." Etcetera said arching an eyebrow as Bombalurina grinned in response.

"Ya so did I." As they made their way down the wall the scent that Bombalurina had smelled earlier became stronger. "Etcy you smell that?" Etcetera's eyes widened in realization as a grin spread over her face.

"Pouncival!" Bombalurina smiled down at the queen.

"Now all we have to do is follow the scent and everything should be o.k." She said as Etcetera's steps began to get more urgent. He had said he loved her, actually loved her and she was certain that she loved him, now all she needed to do was _tell_ him.

"Exited?" Bombalurina asked interrupting her thoughts. Letting out a girlish chuckle she nodded her head yes.

"Bomba, what if he doesn't come home? What if he doesn't want to stay with me?"

"Etcetera he'd be a fool not to." The young queen smiled again as she looked out over her surroundings. The smell was stronger here, Pouncival was close.

'He's around here, I know he is." Etcetera said tilting her head to smell the air.

"You know, after this you two will be considered life mates."

"I know and I cant wait! I never thought that well, you know, well Pouncival and me would…" Bombalurina smiled in understanding. "End up together…Fall in love?"

Etcetera nodded smiling. "Ya. I thought that once Tugger refused me that it was the end of the world as I knew it, but it wasn't. It took some time but I finally realized that what I felt toward him wasn't love and that in the long run, if I did end up with him his heart would never be with me."

"Tugger's never been one for commitment." Bombalurina said smiling, only to get a smirk out of the younger queen.

"Only when it comes to queens that he doesn't like. But when he actually cares for a queen he's quite a charming tom." Etcetera said raising an eyebrow once again. "And I suspect that _you_ should know all about that, don't you?"

Bombalurina looked down at the ground suddenly getting that feeling that she had experienced at the club back again. Etcetera was just about to say something else when her eyes caught site of something down the lane. "POUNCE!" She screamed as she ran toward the tom closely followed by Bombalurina.

The young tom looked up as he heard his name called. At first his expression was that of one shocked cat when he seen who it was but his face soon changed.

"What in the Heavyside are _you_ doing here?" He hissed at Etcetera when she got to close.

"I…I…Came to get you to come back home." She said, her voice beginning to tremble again.

"Why? You got what you wanted."

"But Pounce its NOT what I wanted!"

"Oh for crying out loud Etcetera your beginning to sound just like Tugger! So now that you cant have something you want it right? You know what I think me leaving is a good thing, it might actually teach you something." Pouncival spat again as he seen tears well up in the little queens eyes.

"But Pounce…" Etcetera stammered. She never was good at keeping her feelings bottled up when it came to love. "I…I…"

"Look I don't want to hear it! You got your chance to hear what really happened but you wouldn't listen!"

Bombalurina took a step forward toward the tom.

"Pouncival, Etcetera realizes what happened didn't mean anything. She was just hurt and upset as I imagine you would be if you seen her kissing another tom." She said laying a hand on his shoulder, just to get a snort out of him. "Pouncival listen to me. You both made some mistakes and said things you didn't mean but when it comes down to it you still love her. Am I right?"

Pouncival looked down embarrassed. She was right_, as usual. _Bombalurina motioned for Etcetera to come forward.

"Before you left, you, you said that you loved me." She took a breath. "Is it true? Because I never meant to chase you out and if what you said is true I really would like you to come back home…With me."

Pouncival's ears perked up as he looked over at the queen. Taking a deep breath he turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Ya its true, I love you." A smile crept across Etcetera's face. Pouncival's eyes widened in shock as he was caught of guard in a hug by the little queen.

"I love you too Pounce." She said as she nuzzled his neck. "And I would really like nothing better then for you to come back home and become my mate."

"Become your… What?" Pouncival said as the words sunk in. "Its not going to be easy." He said changing his tone, smiling coyly at her.

"Then we're just going to have to make it work aren't we then?" Etcetera said in the same manner, playing along with the little facade.

"Good!" He said catching her off guard as he wrapped his arms around her waste and spun her around. Bombalurina found herself smiling as Etcetera's laughter filled the air.

* * *

"There they are!" Electra shouted as she spotted Bombalurina coming in the front gate followed by Etcetera and Pouncival who were holding hands and smiling broadly. As the cats rushed over to the newly mated couple Bombalurina made her way off unnoticed. 

_What was the matter with her lately? Why couldn't she just be happy for the new couple and stay to wish them well? It couldn't be the fact that she was still alone without a mate, could it?_ The red queen was brought out of her thoughts by a smug voice coming from behind her.

"What you doing all the way over here alone? I would of thought that you'd be over with everyone else celebrating Etcetera and Pounces matrimony." Tugger asked as he sat down beside the scarlet queen.

"I just needed to think a while. Why?"

"No reason I just thought that you'd want to be over there since you're the one who practically got them together." This comment caused Bombalurina to let out a chuckle.

"No that was them, I just brought them together, it was them who took the steps in making it happen, I just sort of watched." Tugger smiled. She always was a little matchmaker whether or not she would admit to it.

"Its weird when you think about it."

"What is?" Bombalurina asked the maned tom. He had asked her why she was up there but hadn't given her a reason to why he was. As best as she tried to push the conversation with Jenny and Jelly she had out of her head the more the thoughts kept echoing in her mind. As she watched the tom now, it couldn't be true! He had almost this kittenish likeway about him. Not a killer. Never a killer. It was a stupid accident nothing more.

Then again, if everyone had known, if _he_ had known about Griddlebone's death why hadn't anyone come after her? Didn't anyone care enough about her to let her know that she could of came home? As much as she tried to process what she had been told one thought kept replaying in her mind. _He loves you! _Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had told her and had also saidthat everyone except herself knew that Tugger was in love with her just didn't know how to say it. _Liars._ All of them! He didn't care for her, Tugger didn't care about anyone, well except for Tristram, she told herself. But those eyes, those memorizing blue eyes seemed to prove otherwise…

"Bomb? Did you hear me?" Tugger asked as he waved a hand in front of the queens face who swatted it away when she came back to reality. "I said the Etcetera/Pouncival thing."

"Oh,- wait what about it?" Bombalurina asked still coming out of her daze. Tugger smiled amused, it wasn't usually like her to space out like that.

"Its odd. I mean, Etcetera was my _number one fan _and Pouncival was yours, if you catch my drift."

Bombalurina smiled nervously. "Ya weird that _they'd _end up together." She said still barely out of her daze. _Snap out of it Bomba! Toms don't hold power over you! You hold it over them! You don't care about any tom, so stop acting so paranoid._ The red queen shook her head trying to get back to normal as Tugger let out a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said grinning even broader.

"Tugger…"

"I was just thinking of the time when Demeter and you first came to the tribe. Your sister would always stare into space for no apparent reason and you, me and Misto would always have to try and see what was going on with her."

Bombalurina arched an eyebrow. _He remembered that? _

"SO…" Tugger said breaking the awkward silence that had come between the two. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes the stars are beautiful, they are all so bright." Bombalurina said sifting her gaze to the sky. Feeling Tugger's eyes still on her, she looked at him hoping that he'd look away, something that he normally did when she found him staring at her, but not this time.

_What was it that Mistoffelees had told him to do? Ahh this wasn't getting anywhere. _

"Tugger are you o.k.?" He let a smile cross his lips. Bombalurina felt her heart begin to race again.

_Heavyside what was the matter with her? _Standing up Tugger offered her his hand, which earned him a look of confusion.

"You want to dance?" This caused Bombalurina to look at him even more baffled. _Is he crazy? _

"_What? _Tugger are you feeling o.k.?"

"I feel fine, why do you ask?" He answered still holding out his hand.

"Well uh-"

"You said you don't know how to dance anymore am I right?" She nodded. "Well then you might as well learn."

"Oh."

" Scared Bomba?" Tugger said with a mocking grin that always got her frazzled. Bombalurina never refused a challenge and he knew it. Flattening her ears a bit she stubbornly accepted. He always managed to do something that made her do whatever he had wanted her to do.

Smiling wickedly down at her he spun her out and then brought her back into him putting his arms around her waste, causing her to bite her lip. Bombalurina turned around to look at the tom suspiciously.

"What?" He asked with a kitten like innocence, still smiling.

"I'm begging to think you asked me to dance just to dance with me, rather then teach me anything." Bombalurina said smirking, trying to study his facial expressions.

"Would that be so wrong if I did?" This statement caused the queen to freeze. _What did he just say?_

"Aw what's the matter Bomb? Cat got your tongue?"

"What- TUGGER!" Bombalurina laughed as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Your terrible!"

"Only the best babe." He said as he began to circle her slyly. " I doonly have your best interest at heart."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, of course I do! I mean, what would you do at the Jellicle ball when the toms begin to swarm over you?"

"Well Tugger thanks so much for you concern, your soooo sincere." Bombalurina said sarcastically as Tugger took a step toward her.

"Well you cant blame me for trying to protect you now can you? I mean you know how you get on at Jellicle balls Bom."

"Ya _almost _as bad as you."

"Ouch Bomba that hurt! I'm only looking out for you I mean you had no right to do that- personally I'm appalled." He said clasping his hand over his heart, receiving a pitying look from the red queen.

"Tristram even acts more mature then you, hard to believe your related." Tugger let a playful growl escape his mouth as he bolted toward the queen who screamed in response.

"Hey- Tugger give it back! Tugger come back here!" Bombalurina yelled as Tugger ran off across the top of the piles of junk with her collar_. I'll teach you a thing or two. _She thought as she raced after him.

Tugger smiled to himself as he looked down at the collar. Bombalurina was so far no where in site. Hearing a rustle of trash from behind him, he tried his best to try and ignore it. Bombalurina deserved to _sneak_ up on him, besides he had always been a better hunter then her anyway.

"GOTTCHA!" Bombalurina said as she dove out from behind a box and grabbed the tom around his neck. Without realizing what was happening Tugger lost his balance and fell, pulling Bombalurina down with him. The trash that the two landed on proved not to be strong enough to hold them and gave way forcing the two cats to tumble down the pile.

"Ow!" Tugger yelled as he landed with a thud at the bottom of the hill Bombalurina on top of him. "Well that was fun." He remarked sarcastically to Bombalurina who was looking down at him trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Not able to hold it in anymoreshe burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tugger asked not understanding as Bombalurina rolled off of him still laughing.

"That was about the most stupidest thing I have ever done but also about the most fun! Ha! And did you see the look on your face? HAHA now who's the scaredy cat!" Bombalurina remarked as she turned over to look at the tom who found himself grinning along with her.

"Oh fine you win! Here's your collar and just to let you know I wasn't scared." Tugger said puffing out his mane.

"Sure you weren't." Bombalurina said taking her collar from him trying to get it on.

"Here I'll help you." Tugger said taking the collar again and fastening it around her neck, causing her to shiver. This reminded her all to much of Christmas time. Noticing the queens sudden change in attitude Tugger attempted to change the subject.

"Demeter has been giving you dance lessons right? I mean for the Gumbie cat dance right?"

"Ya she has. I swear that cat has more energy then I'll ever have and she's having a kitten!" Bombalurina answered smiling. It felt weird being with him alone again but it didn't drive her away, if anything it felt like she was being drawn to him more then ever and it was beginning to scare her.

"Tugger?"

"Ya?"

"Have the dances changed at all… Um I mean will I still have a part in the ball?"

"Of course you will! What are you talking about, no one could replace your spots in the ball and so far no one has tried."

"Really?" Bombalurina asked a little nervous. It had been so long since she had last been to a Jellicle ball, she wasn't sure if she could still pull it all off.

"They haven't done the Macavity dance ever since you left and the songs didn't seem the same anymore, to me anyway." Bombalurina smiled, even though he could be extremely cocky and a show off at times he was always a sweetheart deep down.

"And besides now that your back the balls probably going to be better then ever , _especially the mating dance._" He said cheekily. "Like I said all those toms will be swarming you."

"TUGGER! You…You BEAST!" She said swatting him with her hand again getting a muffled laugh out of the tom.

" Its curious beast and don't you forget it. Not that you ever could."

"Its always about the mating dance isn't it? I swear you toms are all…"

"Consumed by it? Well come on Bomba who could blame them? I mean _you _do start it."

"Why you little flirt!"

"Glad you noticed but seriously I meant what I said." Tugger said suddenly turning very serious. Bombalurina looked away desperately trying to think of someway to change the topic, feeling her heart beating against her chest. "Tugger I don't know what your talking about…"

"Bomb what I'm saying is that its been a long time and well, we've both done things that we regret and didn't mean. And its changed our relationship a lot…"

"Tugger I'm sorry I don't get what you mean." Bombalurina said panic in her voice as she desperately now was looking for somewhere else to be or something else to talk about.

"Bombalurina what I'm trying to say is that." Tugger turned her face to his and found himself gazing into her eyes once again. He could sense the tension in the air but ignored it. Bombalurina's heart had began to race but she couldn't take her eyes away from his. _Hypnotizing. _

"Tugger I…" Before she could let out a full sentence Tugger's face was moving closers to hers. A crash from above them caused both to look up.

"Watch out!" Tugger said lunging at the red queen, moving her out of the way as a large piece of landed in front of them. _What the heck? That was just to typical. _

"Are you o.k.?" Tugger asked Bombalurina who's eyes were still widening.

"Ya… I think so."

"Come on lets go back."


	20. Afraid

"Its too early," Bombalurina mumbled as she sat up groggily and opened her eyes to meet the gaze of Tristram who was grinning coyly at her. "Tristram? What is it? Why do _I _have to get up?" She said as she flopped down on the blankets once again.

"Come on mom! Move your tail! Demeter and Jemima are waiting for you at the big tyre."

"What- why?" She asked as Tristram's grin widened. He just shrugged and let out a kittenish giggle before yanking her up by the arm.

* * *

"Dem? Jem? What is it? Why oh why do I have to be up?" Bombalurina asked as she sat next to the two queens on the large tyre, who smiled in response to her question. 

"Oh no reason really. I just thought that us three could use some… Advice?" Demeter said trying to think of the word to use.

"On what?" Bombalurina asked confused as she glared at Jemima.

"Well I guess relationships?" The calico added sheepishly, Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. "Well there's just so many problems in the junkyard with everyone's relationships and all. Well there's that thing with me, Ecty and Pounce, glad to say that that's all cleared up now…"

"Jemima, Demeter please fill me in, I've had a really slow morning."

"Bomba the truth is," Demeter began unsure of how to approach the topic with the red queen, "well Munkustrap and I have been together a long time and were really happy and all. You on the other hand have been with toms but nothings lasted…" Bombalurina eyes narrowed as her sister continued. "I guess you could say we're all worried about you?"

"Worried! Why would you be worried? I'm fine! I don't need no stupid tom around!" Bombalurina hissed offended at the comment. Just what did Demeter and Jemima think of her? That she was some unsecured queen who would have an emotional breakdown just because she was single? "What? do you think that I'm some kind of nutcase! That I'll crack just because I don't have a tom to support me? Well I've got news for you, I don't need anyone! I've been fine so far without some kind of male support!"

"Bomba that's not what we meant!" Jemima said as she tried franticly to calm the queen down.

"We were just thinking that well you deserve someone that's all. I mean you've worked so hard in your life and…" Demeter said half heartedly, truthfully the gold queen was worried about her sisters well being. Bombalurina _had_ been on her own for almost all her life, sure she'd had occasional flings and heaven only knows how many times she's flirted with a tom but she'd never actually ever had a real relationship with anyone, well that was all except for one. _Tugger. _And from the gold queens point of view she still was.

"So you offended me to help me! Great Demeter just great."

"No we didn't mean for you to get offended! Just let us finish it!" The gold queen yelled at her angered sister. Demeter had put up with her sisters commitment problems long enough, Bombalurina needed to hear this whether or not she actually wanted to.

"Bomba you know just as well as I that things haven't ever been the same since the day Tristram was born."

"Demeter things _never _were normal around here."

"Look the point is, you've been running basically all your life. Don't you think its time you settled down? Had a nice life? Come on Bomba you know your not entirely happy just yet."

"Why am I not happy just yet? Demeter do answer that one little thing and fill me in on it! Because so far I think I'm very happy!" Demeter placed a hand on her head. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Bomba I just think its time you settled down! Found a nice tom and lived your life!"

"Oh and just because I'm not mated to anyone means that I'm not living my life right? Is that what your trying to say?"

"NO! Bombalurina! Oh for the love of catnip. Now I think its time that you and I had a serious talk and that you actually start telling the truth. So far I've put up with all your emotions and _lies. _I'm only trying to look out for you now! Whether or not you'll admit to it or not I know that you long for someone to spend the rest of your life with! You've always been the headstrong queen who never shows emotion but now I think its time you do! Be honest for once Bomba! Its not just your heart that's at sake here!"

"Demeter listen to me. I'm fine I'm happy I just don't need a tom right now or ever and even if I did want one I cant just go off with a random tom who was nice and considerate and who would give me a nice life! Its not like I can control how I feel, I just wouldn't be into that sort of a thing. I have to be in love…"

Demeter looked at her sisters face trying to read her emotions. Why couldn't she just tell the truth! Why couldn't Tugger just come clean and admit to still being in love with her! Why couldn't Bombalurina just be happy?

"Bomba- you are in love!" Jemima blurted out, joining the debate. "And I think its about time you fess up to it!" She said taking a deep breath trying to summon up enough courage to get this over with.

"Oh I am, am I?" Bombalurina said sternly. Who were they to decide or state if she was in love or not? Just who did they think they were?

"YES YOU ARE!" Demeter yelled, finally having enough of the queens cover up attitude. "Whether your going to admit to it or not your STILL in love with Tugger! Just like you have _always_ been! And now its not just effecting you its affecting everyone!"

" First of all I'm NOT in love with Tugger! Second of all who am I affecting?"

"Well Tugger first of all! He actually cares about you! He's trying to make it better! He's tried so hard! And all you have done is…"

" Oh this from the queen who always told me he's no good and wasn't worth my tears! This from the queen who when you mated his brother couldn't bare to think that you were actually related to an obnoxious, self-centred cat with a bunch of fur for brains?"

"YES THIS FROM THE SAME CAT!" Demeter shouted. "He's changed Bomba! He's changed a lot and over the time you were gone and I realized something that I never did before!"

"And what's that?"

"He loves you! Actually _loves_ you! He was miserable when you were gone and realizes his mistakes! Bombalurina all his life he has always covered up what he actually feels with a flirty smile and a ruffle of his mane! We or at least me can see through that now! He is a kind tom with a good heart _and _a good head on his shoulders!"

"Well if your so close to him why don't you go with him?"

"Bombalurina!" Jemima hissed not amused with the queens attitude. "You know you love him and not infatuation like me and all the other queens felt toward him. We just never saw what you two actually had going! And I don't think you two did either but now you do! Everything could be great for your family if you just would let go of your pride for one second."

"You two just think its sooo easy. I can snap my fingers just like that and Tugger and I will be in lala land pretending like nothings happened between us and that we've always been the perfect little family! Well news flash kits- I cant! He never cared before and he obviously doesn't care enough now do admit to caring for someone other then himself!" Bombalurina snorted. _If he even had the decency of a normal cat he would tell me! Or at least say something, act like I matter but he doesn't… He doesn't care… He cant. _Demeter shook her head unbelievingly, this couldn't be happening, Bombalurina couldn't actually think that he wasn't serious about her and he just thought of her as another fling!

"I cant believe you! I honestly cant! What about your son? Doesn't he matter to you at all?" The golden queen hissed.

"Of course he matters to me! What do you think?"

"You don't even know do you? Never mind about me and the Junkyard knowing that you and Tugger have feelings for each other, Tristram knows too! As a matter of fact it kills him! He wants_ you_ to be happy! You're his mother and Tugger _is_ his father, he just wants a normal family!"

" We are a normal family! Oh and how would _you_ know what my son possibly thinks!"

"I've seen him Bomba and I've talked to him! Jemima found him in tears a few days ago! He wants you both to be happy, _together_." Demeter said franticly, Bombalurina or Tugger, both! For the love of the tribe needed to do something. " I don't know what your running from Bombalurina or what your thinking of but you need to come back to reality and fast before you lose everyone you care about _forever_."

Bombalurina didn't need to hear anymore shaking her head she backed away from the two queens who were pleading with her to stay and listen.

"Bomba please wait! Just tell him, talk to him if that's all you can do! Please Bombalurina!"

"I cant! I just don't think I can…" She whispered as she ran away from the two queens tears begging to swell in her eyes. She wasn't running away from love, _was she? _She couldn't care for Tugger, he would only hurt her in the end_, right? _Or was she just_ afraid _of actually being in love with someone and being happy? Afraid that something might go right in her life for once. Afraid of _love. _

_He cant love me! I cant love him! It would never work- I never needed anyone before I can do without one now. He never was there when I needed him! _Bombalurina shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face as Demeter's words echoed in her ear. _"Just tell him! Talk to him! He loves you!" _Bombalurina shuttered, how could this of gotten so complicated? _I don't think I can. _

* * *

Jemima looked at Demeter who returned the glance. 

"What are we going to do? This is a disaster!" The calico said to the older queen who placed a trembling hand on her forehead.

"What ever it is, its going to have to go fast. Tugger is going to have to say something, this has gotten out of hand and if he doesn't do something, he's really lost her." Demeter's voice trailed off as her gaze fell on Tristram who was approaching them smiling widely.

"So is mom and dad going to be together?" He asked eyes wide and curious a hopeful smile on his face. Demeter placed a hand on his shoulder as a sad smile crossed her lips. That's all that the kitten needed to know before his ears flattened against his face and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me. Your father and mother are stubborn cats and never give into temptation easily but that doesn't mean that its over. Tristram everything works out for the better in the end, it just may take a while to get there." Demeter said kneeling in front of the kitten.

"Now love lets have no tears, there's no need to cry. It will all work out." _Hopefully_. Demeter thought as she kissed the young toms head. Jemima's eyes widened before a huge smile crossed her lips.

"I've got it! I know what we'll do!" As the three cats listened attentively to the calico go on they too found themselves smiling.

* * *

"Oh come on don't worry It will be o.k. Cheer up!" Etcetera said as she knelt in front of the red queen. 

"I'm so confused Etcetera, just so confused."

"Bomba come on lets go for a walk. You've been in here for all day and now the moons out and shinning bright. Come have a walk with me?" Bombalurina looked up into the bright green eyes of the queen.

"Fine."

As the two queens made there way across the junkyard Etcetera looked around to make sure everything was in position without the red queen noticing.

"Etcy where are we going?" Bombalurina said as she was led around the corner of a old dryer.

"You'll see." The queen said smiling as the came to a clearing. Bombalurina's heart stopped when she noticed Jemima waiting for both of them at the other end, with Tugger.

* * *

Well that it for this chapter. I'm really sorry about all the grammer/spelling mistakes in this I'm trying really hard to try and keep them out of the story but as you can tell it doesnt always work. Really sorry about the previous chapter at the end of it. It wasnt sappose to be: 

_...moving her out of the way as a large piece of landed in front of them..._ It should have been: as a large peice of trash landed in front of them. My apologies once again for the bad grammer/spelling. Please review and tell me what you think. I havent been getting reviews lately and would really appreciate hearing from all of you who have been reading this, espacially since there are only two more chapters left. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and please review, it would be much appreciated.

-Bombalurinasara


	21. Fled

Bombalurina stopped and glared at Etcetera who gave a look of pure innocence that seemed to insist that she didn't have any idea that _they _were going to be there. As Bombalurina was led over to the group she could almost swear she herd Etcetera let out a smirk of satisfaction.

"Hey Etcetera, Bombalurina. What are you two doing in my little corner of the junkyard." Jemima said as she greeted the two cats.

"Hey Jem, Tugger." Etcetera said as she smiled at the two of them. "I was just taking Bombalurina here, out for a little walk. She hasn't budged_ all _day. What about you?"

"I was just heading home when Jemima came over and started talking to me…" Tugger said as Jemima quickly cut him off.

"We actually ran into each other and I asked him what was up and we just began to walk and talk as they say." The young queen said grinning at Bombalurina.

"Well that's what Etcetera and I are going to do now. Come on we have places to go." The red queen said trying to hurry the younger queen along.

"Yes of course we do." Etcetera said pulling the queen back towards the spot again. "The fishing pond area is really smelly this time of year. Lots of fish have been caught I presume, we better hurry up if we want to get there when there before the night animals get to them."

Bombalurina felt her fur begin to stand on end. "But I hate fish." Jemima's grin widened behind the older queens back.

"Oh what a shame. Etcetera and I love ever so much going down to that old fish yard. I on the other hand love fish. We can still go if you want." Jemima told Etcetera who quickly agreed.

"But what about Bombalurina here? You don't mind do you?" Before given a chance to answer Jemima butted into the conversation again, making the red queens mind up for her.

"Oh don't worry its just a place of old dried up fish carcases anyway…We will only be gone for a few hours." _And we wont come back. _"I'm sure Tugger and you can entertain yourselves perfectly well without us."

"What- NO! I'm fine I can go with you if you want I like fish!" Bombalurina yelled after the two cats as they walked away, completely unaware to the eight sets of eyes watching her and the maned tom.

"So you honestly think this is going to work?" Munkustrap asked as he crouched beside Mistoffelees and Demeter who were currently hiding behind an old run down dumpster across from Tristram and Pouncival spying on the two gregarious cats. Demeter smiled at her mate as she watched Tugger desperately try to figure out something to say to her sister.

"It will have to, or he's lost her." Mistoffelees smiled to himself as he seen Tristram's head peaked over a old bicycle tyre with a cloth draped over it.

"So Misto what's the plan?" Munkustrap asked as he watched impatiently as Tugger scratched his head as he continued to try and talk to his queen in law.

"Well I was just thinking that we follow them around and any times it seems like we could interfere…From a distance mind you, we would?"

"Sounds like my type of idea. So in other words we have no plan, no clue what we're doing and just wining it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then let me be the first to say lets get started." Munkustrap said as they readied their positions.

"So…" Tugger said as he awkwardly fiddled with his mane not attempting to avoid eye contact with the queen. Bombalurina looked around nervously. _He loves you. Your afraid._ Bombalurina shook her head to try and get those words from repeating _again. _Why did Demeter and Jemima have to have that conversation with her? What had she done to deserve it? Everything was so awkward now, so different and yet there was something there that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that despite what had happened between the two of them had always seemed to remain. She had experienced it at that club a few nights ago and that Christmas, ever since she had come back and it terrified her.

"Bomb? You want to go for a walk?" Tugger asked as he watched with a hint of amusement as she was brought out of her thoughts in time to realize that he was staring at her.

"Ya- sure." She answered little shakily, still on her guard as the two walked away.

"Come on looks like there headed toward the lake." Demeter said as she slid out of her hiding spot closely followed by the four toms.

As Bombalurina walked through the open field trailing Tugger she noticed something different about him, something that shed never realized before.

"Bomba? Bombalurina? Are you o.k.?" Tugger asked as he noticed her spacing out again.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She said snapping back to reality refusing to let any of her previous thoughts come out. Tugger looked at her with an almost mocking grin.

"No reason." He said as he waited for her to catch up with him grinning broadly. "I was just wondering."

"Oh."

Bombalurina chanced a glance at Tugger who seemed to be actingquite unusual for some reason.

_What did Misto say to do again when I'm with her? Tell her- well that's out of the question. Talk to her! There we go! Complement her? _

"Nice night isn't it?" Bombalurina nodded in response as they reached the area that had a breathtaking view of the water.

"Its beautiful. Probably the nicest I've ever seen it." She said as she looked across the water that was lit by the billions of stars that were shinning down on it. "The sky is really gorgeous tonight."

Tugger inhaled a breath. _Complement her? Complementing her. _

"Ya it is, just like you." Bombalurina stiffened. _What did he just say! _She turned to look at him not making any attempt to keep the shock from showing on her face. Tugger took a step forward.

"The Jellicle ball is three weeks away, do you think your ready for it?" He smiled at her challengingly.

"I'll have you know that I've been practising and I was born ready."

"If you say so…But you know things change…"

"For you maybe but I've still got a pretty good chance of things looking my way."

"I'm always going to look your way."

"What!" Tugger took another step toward her.

Mistoffelees hid behind a tree with Munkustrap and Demeter as Jemima and Etcetera came to get Tristram and Pouncival.

"Well Tugger defiantly isn't holding anything in tonight." Demeter said as she sat down beside the two toms as the light breeze ruffled through her fur.

"Now all we have to do is set the mood." The conjuror grinned as Munkustrap looked at him confused.

"And how are we suppose to do that?"

"Watch and learn my friends watch and learn."

Feeling her face grow hot Bombalurina quickly turned away from the tom trying to change the topic but to no avail. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she bring herself to look him in the eyes anymore? She couldn't even keep a straight face whenever he was within two meters of her.

"Tristram seems to really enjoy the bagpipes, I showed him mine the other day and he insists on me teaching him." Bombalurina let out a smile. It was just like Tugger to teach another cat howto do something like that.

"Well I'm sure you could do that in no time. Your really great with him Tugger he loves you a lot. You really are a good father."

"Thanks but I'm no better then you. Your probably one of the best mothers this tribe has ever seen. I mean how many would have gone through what you've been through for a kitten? Your really awesome yourself Bombalurina." Tugger said as he took another step towards her so that they were only inches apart. Surprisingly she didn't move away like he had thought she would., like _she _had thought she would.

"Well at least he's trying to be polite." Munkustrap said to Demeter who quickly hushed him.

"Well how many toms would take in a stray queen and a kit that he barely knew?" Bombalurina smiled at the Maine Coon looking into his blue eyes. _Those eyes… _Feeling something inside of her begin to stir she quickly got out of her trance turning away from the tom and his charms.

"Bom I-" Tugger couldn't finish as he found himself staring into her eyes again as she turned to look at him and not being able to look away. Feeling her heat begin to pick up Bombalurina tried her best to focus on something else.

"Yes?"

"I-" He couldn't finish. He was tongue tied not able to speak another word to the queen and not wanting to either. Who did Mistoffelees and Demeter AND Munkustrap think they were anyway? Saying that he'd have to admit and tell her how he felt to get her back. No. He wouldn't do it, he could win her over without admitting anything and he would.

"I guess I just wanted to say that-"

"AHHHH!" Before Tugger could get another word out Bombalurina lunged at him burring her face in his mane letting out a scream as a large bang was herd in the night sky.

"Whattt-tthhee-" The red queen shrieked as she covered her ears with her hands still shaking violently.

"Misto that was mean!" Demeter hissed at the magician who gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh come on Dem its not like they're getting anywhere with the way he was getting on."

" IT DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO SCARE HER! Bomba hates loud noises they've always scared her!"

"All the more reason for Tugger to be there to comfort her." Munkustrap added.

"Hey its o.k. It was probably some human letting off a firework." Tugger said has he held the trembling queen in his hands.

"Ya…Your um probably right." Bombalurina said prying herself from him awkwardly.

"Now we set the mood." Mistoffelees said as he blew over his hand realising a bunch of glittering gold embers into the air that made there way over to the two cats.

"Come on I want to show you something." Tugger said as he grabbed the queens hand pulling her across the field. As they both began to run through the fields Bombalurina found herself letting out full sounds of laughter something that she'd missed dramatically. Smiling wickedly she let him run ahead of her and grabbed his tail yanking it hard getting loud yelp out of the tom.

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Tugger said as he lunged after the crimson queen who had began to charge off in the opposite direction. As the starlight shone down on the two cats Demeter motioned for the two toms to follow her back to the Junkyard deciding that they had done enough and that it was up to Tugger and Bombalurina to do the rest.

"GOTTCHA!" Tugger said as he lunged at the red queen forcing both to fall down. He let out a muffled laugh as he looked brushed the fur out of his eyes and looked down at her. _Radiant. _He froze unable to do anything more. What was she staring at? It almost looked…_Seductive? _Bombalurina felt her heart beats grow faster but she didn't care. She felt his eyes travelling down her body but she didn't want him to look away. _Snap out of it Bomba! _Her head was telling her, warning her again. But what her head and her heart was telling her seemed to be two completely different things.

"Bombalurina I-" Before he even tried to finish his sentence Tugger presses his lips against hers. _Push him off! Push him off! _But she couldn't. She didn't want to. Before she knew what was happening her arms were wrapped around the toms neck as his arms wrapped around her waste. _Bliss. _And it felt good.

Hours later.

"_For I only like what I find for myself- NO!" _Bombalurina shot up from her position horrified. She had seen it again the ball where Tugger had shoved her to the floor in rejection. He only wanted to hurt her, didn't love her- he would of told her if he did. And now look at her! _Bast what did I do! _Her eyes widened in horrification as she noticed Tugger sleeping peacefully beside her, arms wrapped around her waste holding her safely. _What did I do? I- I slept with him! He seduced me again… _Not able to handle what had just happened Bombalurina unwrapped herself from his arms and headed away. She didn't care about what Demeter and Jemima or the rest of the tribe thought. He had used her again and this time she wasn't about to stick around and wait for it to blow up in her face. She had been happy. She had been in love. He took that from her- she couldn't stay. As tears ran down her cheeks Bombalurina snuck into Jemima's den and grabbed the sleeping kitten. They weren't staying, they couldn't , she wouldn't allow it! Without another thought Bombalurina and her son fled the junkyard.


	22. But I love you

Tristram looked around him startled. They were back again and he didn't like it. What was his mother so afraid of anyway? Didn't she know that this place wasn't suitable to live in? He hated it, he was happy in the junkyard, he was loved. Getting up from his position in the old room that him and Bombalurina shared he went out in search from the red queen.

Bombalurina flinched as she glared down at the collar she had been staring at for hours, Tugger had given it to her as a gift, was it really right to throw it out? Its not like she had asked for it or anything. A loud purr caused the queen to look up.

"So honey you came back? What brought that up?" Malinxa said creeping out from a shadowed corner. The red queen looked down, not wanting to talk about it. "Bombalurina, no one comes back here without a reason and judging by the place you've been living in, yours sweetie otta be a real good one." Seeing that the queen wasn't going to answer her question any time soon she sat down beside her waiting for the other two queens to join them and talk things over with the scarlet queen.

Bombalurina looked up from her position as she noticed Marlenea and Scarlet approach her with sad smiles on their faces. Sitting down in front of the queen Marlenea was the first one to speak.

"What brings a pretty thing like you after living in a place like that, back to this dump?" Bombalurina snorted.

"Bomby dear, I think out of all the queens who 'ave actually gotten out of this place your about the only one that's ever came back." The calico continued in her half gone Scottish accent while she took the collar from the queens hand. "Looks like you got on really well over there." She said examining the pendant that seemed to glow in the early morning light. "He gave this to you didn't he?"

Bombalurina nodded, it surprised her how well Marlenea could pick up on the story even without being there to witness it. "What brought you back?"

"I couldn't stay. Marl I just couldn't! He used me!" Scarlet arched an eyebrow.

"And how did he do 'at?"

"He, he seduced me again! It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen! He was just so different! He's been so different since I got back! I thought he wanted to be a father to Tristram- he was really great at it! But if I stayed I know it wouldn't work out! He used me! And he would only end up leaving me! An-"

"How do ya know he used ya?" Scarlet asked not impressed by the queens story. "How do ya know he doesn't actually care about ya? Bombalurina he might-"

"I DON'T CARE! He wasn't there before! He always turned me down! He would just end up doing it again! And - And if he DID care about me, don't you think he would of at least told me?"

"Might you think for one second that he was scared?" Marlenea asked jumping into the conversation.

"No I don't."

"How would you know! You don't know anything! And your to blind to see what's right in front of you! And if you do know then your just to stubborn to admit it!" Tristram yelled at his mother with force no one had ever known the kitten to have. Bombalurina's eyes widened.

"Tristram don't you ever speak to me that way again, I'm your mother I know what's best for you! Even though you may not realize it now- coming back home here was right!"

"This place isn't my home mom! The junkyard is! And aunty Demeter and Uncle Munkustrap AND dad are my family! And there _yours _too! Whether or not you'll admit it, you belong there and you know you do!" Tristram had been quite offended by his mothers lack in thought about how he might feel about this. She was stubborn- too much for his or anyone's liking. It had to be stopped, she needed to know.

"Tristram listen to me-"

"No you listen to me! All my life I've done what I'm told and I'm sick of it! I may be young but at least I know what's right!" Bombalurina let a hiss escape her mouth. How dare this little imp of a cat tell her what she would do. He was her son! And he was _not_ the ruler of her.

"Now you listen to me. I knew going back there was a bad idea! Now look you've picked up on the Tugger's attitude!"

"Don't call him that! He's not THE Tugger, he's Tugger. THE Tugger is a title not the cat and coming from you its an insult. Its Tugger just Tugger. And I love him and I know you do too." The kittens eyes filled with tears as he watched his mother turn her back on him. Refusing to let anyone see him cry he walked away.

* * *

"Well well well. Look who's actually decided to come back. What's the matter Tristram the top quality life not good enough for you?" A teenage black cat with green eyes said as he walked toward the kitten with the other tom kits behind him. "You know you made a real bad choice coming back here. You do know that you're a murderer don't you? And us alley cats don't take much joy to learning that you_ killed _one of us!" Tristram shook his head backing away from the approaching toms.

"I, I, don't know what your talking about."

"Oh think back reallllly hard Trist. I'm sure you remember. Something to do with a dog in the alley way- the day you and your sultry mother left for the "junkyard society". We don't like being reminded that a little goodie two shoes got that after he so terribly committed a crime. We don't take that lightly!" He said slamming the struggling kitten against the wall.

"Please Arrow stop it! I didn't mean it! There was a dog! And it got him!"

"YOU LEFT HIM IN AN ALLEY WAY TO DIE! You turned your back on us and let him be the sacrifice! You didn't care! You killed my brother!"

"Clay told me that it was a cool place I didn't think that-"

"That's a lie I'm going to teach you a thing or two my boy!" He said forcing his hands around the kittens throat. "Your paying Tristram! And as you know our rules are simple." Arrow said as he closed the distance between the two so that there noses were almost touching. "A life, for a life."

* * *

"Misto! Have you seen Bom?" Tugger asked as he approached the tom concerned. Bombalurina hadn't been there when he woke up this morning and he hadn't seen Tristram anywhere, nor had any of the other cats.

"Sorry Tug, cant say that I have. So how did last night go?" Mistoffelees asked the tom smiling suggestively. Tugger smiled embarrassed.

"Lets just say, my goal was met." The conjurer smiled and through his arms around the tom laughing.

"Congratulations Tugger, you deserved it. You actually have a family now." The Maine Coon was about to respond when a panic stricken voice interrupted them.

"Tugger what exactly happened last night?" Demeter shrieked at the tom as a worried Munkustrap followed at her heals.

"Well we talked. Flirted. I kissed her. She kissed me. After about an hour of that she fell asleep and I carried her back to the den and curled up around her…"

"You mean you didn't sleep with her?"

"NO! What? Why? Does she think I did!"

"She's left the tribe with Tristram! She thinks you used her- again!" Demeter said shaking her head in disbelief. "You didn't tell her did you? After all this time you didn't even mention it! DID YOU?"

Tugger's face turned pale.

"Tugger how could you? You drove her out!" Demeter yelled tears begging to form in her eyes once again.

"Wait how do you know that she left? How do _you_ know that she thinks I used her!" He hissed back at the queen. Demeter sighed and took out a note that was carved into a piece of wood and left in Jemima's den. Taking the plank Tugger read the words that had been engraved into it.

_Demeter, Jemima and rest of tribe._

_I'm sorry I cant stay, its to hard now. I thought it would be easy! I thought that I could of done everything and acted like nothing was the matter and that nothing hurt anymore! I cant handle it anymore! He used me again, all those times you've said Tugger cared has been a lie- I know it has. He would of told me if he actually cared. I'm leaving Dem. And I'm sorry. _

_Bom._

Tugger's eyes stayed fixed on the carved letters, he remembered the day that Jellylorum had taught them all to right and read, she had been listening to her humans education videos that were to help their daughter and had thought that the kittens should learn it. _She left. She actually left again. _Demeter looked at the tom concerned, seeing how hurt he had been.

"Tugger, she may not come back." Shaking his head in disagreement he backed away from the group.

"She's coming back, I'm making her!"

'Tugger where are you going!" Munkustrap shouted after the tom.

'Where do you think! I've lost both of them once I don't plan to lose them again." With that said the tom ran out of the junkyard.

* * *

"That was a bit harsh Bombalurina, don't you think that he's been through enough. Tristram's right! You deserve better then this! Both of you! And your one of the lucky ones who's actually gotten that chance! You have a home and a family and someone that loves you!"

"He doesn't love me Marlenea!"

"How do you know that!" The queen spat back.

'I just know o.k."

"No Bombalurina you know nothing." Sighing to herself the calico and the other two queens walked away from the brooding cat. _He left me. Used me. I cant go with him. He cant care. I'm a strong queen I don't need a tom to support me and don't plan on having one. I can have anyone I want, who says I want him?_

Turning her attention back to the collar, she felt her eyes welling up with tears again.

* * *

Tugger looked around horrified at his surroundings. What kind of a animal never mind cat lives in a place like this? Not even Macavity's lair had been like this. Why would Bombalurina ever think of returning? He mentally slapped himself. Everything Mistoffelees, Demeter and Munkustrap had told him about just telling her had been true. He should of told her. Told her he loved her with all his heart and had never stopped. Told her that he wanted her as a mate and wanted to raise Tristram _with _her. The tom looked around desperately for any clue to the red queens location when he noticed a tiny crack in the side of an old isolated building that he guessed was used for a door. Cautiously entering and surveying the new surroundings he realized exactly where he was. _The tavern._

"I honestly don't know what where going to do with her. Why would she ever come back to a dump like this! She knows deep in her heart that he loves her! And even I know that she loves him! We should of told her about him coming hear a few months after she had left!" Marlenea snapped at the two younger queens who were seated beside her.

"We know kit we knows all about it." Malinxa said placing a hand on the queens fluffy shoulder. Rising from her position she looked down at the other two queens and sighed as she walked away.

"Looks like I'm not getting anywhere so I might as well see if I can 'ave any customers. Might as well make a little extra."

Tugger held his breath barely able to stand the stench of the place never mind the sight of it. How can anyone lower themselves to such standards of selling themselves for food? There was easier ways, wasn't there? Tugger jumped startled as he felt another body rub up against his.

"Hey there handsome. We don't get the likes of a tom like you in these places to often." The husky voice purred as the queen smiled seductively up at him. "If you want I could show you how much I appreciate your presence in this place…" Tugger was just about to give a rude remark to the queen when another sound and sight interrupted them.

"Tristram-"Tugger said rushing away from the queen responding to his sons pleas for help. Seeing Tristram lying on the floor bleeding badly while an older tom was on top of him struggling to hurt him more caused the maned tom to lose it. Lunging toward the black tom Tugger dug his nails into his sides and yanked him of his son.

"If you ever lay one hand on my son again." The tom said as he stepped in front of the terrified kitten facing the green eyed one. Without hesitation the younger tom quickly got the message and left not wanting to risk his life to defend his reputation.

"Dad?" Tristram struggled to say as Tugger knelt over his body lifting him in his arms.

"Shhh, Its o.k. your safe now."

"You came after us…"

"Of course I did! Your coming home with me for good." Tugger said as he walked toward the entrance by passing the queen that had came onto him. Marlenea let out a gasp of disbelief when she realized who it was. As she watched the tom carry his son away to safety she quickly went back to tell Malinxa and Scarlet.

* * *

As Tugger made his way back into the junkyard he was met by a group of cats who quickly rushed toward him when they seen the condition of his kitten.

"Tugger what happened?" Demeter yelled as she took the kitten from him, immediately begging to clean his wounds.

"I don't know, some green eyed freak was fighting him!" Munkustrap looked at his brother shocked.

"What about Bombalurina?"

"I'm going back to get her. I'm not losing her Munkustrap I've fought to hard to get her to lose her at this point!" Tugger said as he stroked his sons for head who gave a tiny whimper.

"Then you better do it fast, Tugger she isn't going to wait, not anymore." Demeter said as she looked at the tom concerned for him.

"I should of told her you were right all along. I was stupid not to listen and now I'm paying for it."

"Tugger go to her- tell her and bring her home." Demeter said as she put Tristram in the care of the other cats turning to her tom in law. Tugger gave a smile to the queen and headed out of the entrance again.

"Good luck." The golden queen whispered as he left.

* * *

"Where's Tristram?" Bombalurina hissed as she ran into the three vixens. She had heard about the fight, news travels fast, especially when it wasn't good. " Answer me damn it!"

The queens looked up at her with fearful eyes, the red queen wasn't going to be happy, no not happy at all.

"He's back at the junkyard." Scarlet finally spoke up.

"What! How!" Bombalurina shrieked at the three queens horrified.

"Tugger came back. He stopped the fight, he would of killed Arrow if it weren't for Tristram's condition!"

"Tristram's condition?"

"He was badly beat up! Tugger saved his life! He came back to get Tristram _and_ you! To bring you two back home!" Bombalurina backed away horrified. _It wasn't true. It couldn't be._

Walking out into the back area behind the tavern the red queen sat on top of a old drain pipe trying to process everything. Why had she yelled at him? Why had she chased him away? She owed her sons life to Tugger, Tristram was right _he_ didn't belong here.

"Tristram why on earth did you go!"

"He went back home, where _you_ should be too." A chillingly familiar voice said that caused the queen to freeze.

"What are you doing here Tugger?" She hissed threateningly at the tom, not welcoming his presence at all.

"What do you think? Bring you back home where you belong." He said taking a step toward her, forcing her to back up.

" _I am _home where I belong maybe its time you got back to yours." Tugger's facial expression changed at the last remark. Trying to keep his voice from trembling he came closer to the queen trying to read her thoughts.

"Bom- why? Why'd you leave? Didn't this last year matter to you at all!"

"Of course it mattered to me what do you think? The question is didn't it matter to you!" She hissed back not keeping any of the rage she felt toward the tom in. " I cant believe you! You never care about anyone but yourself! Your such an egotistical jerk!" Tugger looked at the queen not keeping any of the hurt from showing in his eyes. _How could she even say that? _

"Don't tell me that its been that hard for you to realize that I've taken care of you for a reason." Tugger shook his head hurt. " Bom I never used you!"

"Then what about last night? I know you! The next morning if I would of stayed you would of just left like you've done every time before! You've never cared Tugger, not for anyone but yourself! I tried all my life to give you what you wanted! I'm tried waiting! But you drove me out all those years ago and never once did you think of my feelings! You didn't even care!"

"But I did care! I do care! I've always cared! I was stupid Bombalurina, so stupid! I was scared, I'd never felt that way about anyone in my life and I didn't know how to act! I'm sorry! If I had once chance to do one thing in my life over again it would be how I treated you! Bomba you were the only thing that mattered to me! You still are! I was so scared, you were so much like me, so many toms liked you, I was jealous! If you could have any tom I wanted to be able to have any queen but the truth was the only one that I wanted was you!"

"Just like you said we we're so much alike and you know what everyone says opposites attract." She snarled at him, not showing any sigh of forgiveness toward the Maine Coon.

"But I've realized something in the last few years. I realized that it's the fact that we _are_ so much alike that's made us depend on each other. Bom we're so much alike that we _need_ each other!" Bombalurina faced her back to him. This was killing her.

"Tugger I don't understand what you want from me!"

"Bom don't you get it? I don't want anything from you, I _want_ you! I want you to come back home with me and help me raise our son! Bombalurina I want you as my mate!" Tugger was now pleading with the red queen, his heart breaking more with every word he said. " Bom I'd die for you-"

"Get out of here Tugger before someone gets hurt." She said as she turned around to face him, face as cold as ice. Tugger looked at her not believing anything he was hearing.

"Bombalurina I know you don't mean that! I know for a fact that I need you and I know no matter what you say that you need me just as much…"

"Get out of here Tugger!" She hissed at the tom baring her claws forcing him to back up.

"Bombal-"

"Don't you get it! GET OUT! I hate you! And I don't want to see your face again! You took my son isn't that enough for you? Get out Tugger! And go now!"

"But Bom- I love you." Those three little words caused the queen to freeze. As she looked into the toms eyes she could literally see his heart break. Tugger looked at her and backed away slowly allowing a single tear to fall from his eye. Shaking his head in denial he turned away from the queen and fled the area. Bombalurina watched as the tom ran out of the area back to where he came from and collapsed on the ground sobbing. Marlenea ran to the queen and wrapped her arms around her. _What had she done? _

* * *

Tugger's face was pale and his body grew limp as he approached the entering to the junkyard. _She had said no. _He shook his head a few times not able to process the thought. _Gone. She was gone. _Demeter was the first one to spy him as he walked in through the gate and rushed up to greet him but realized what had happened when she seen the state he was in.

"Oh Tugger I'm so sorry." She said feeling tears well in her eyes and hugging the tom in a embrace as Mistoffelees and Munkustrap gathered around the two. Not able to hold it in anymore Tugger broke down in front of the cats. For the first time in his life he let them see him cry and for the first time in his life he didn't care.

"She said no Misto. She actually said no." The tom choked as the magician looked at him with sympathetic eyes. The cats had never in all their lives seen _the_ Rum Tum Tugger cry. As the tried there best to comfort him the broken hearted tom just shook his head not wanting to believe that he was on his own. He needed her.

* * *

"Bombalurina I don't understand! How could you of done that to him? He's been nothing but kind to you! He just poured out his soul to you! If any tom, no matter who it was did that to me I would of gone with them! He loves you! He wanted to share his life with you!" Marlenea said to the red queen who had completely broken down.

"I…I…"

"I should of told you this years ago but about a month after you left he came here, looking for you." Bombalurina looked up at the queen with pain filled eyes.

"W-what!"

"We told him we didn't know who he was talking about, we thought that it would be what you wanted. We were wrong to do that. Bombalurina when you have a chance like that you don't refuse it! No matter what's happened in the past with him, with you, all that matter is what you two feel! I would of thought you'd have realized that by now! Bombalurina- I…" The calico didn't know what to think or say. She was so confused.

"Bombalurina, _don't_ you love him?"

* * *

K I changed my mind there is still one more chapter left. It will be posted by the end of this week. 


	23. In The Eyes Of The Moonlight

_Come a little bit closer, Hear what I have to say Just like children sleepin'  
We could dream this night away, But there's a full moon risin'  
Let's go dancing in the light We know where the music's playin'  
Let's go out and feel the night_

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_I want to see you dance again_

_because I'm still in love with you_

_On this harvest moon_

The moonlight shone down on the isolated junkyard as the cats approached the tire, waiting anxiously for the annual ball to begin. As their bodies began to move together rhythmically, as if it were a choreographed dance, all that could be seen were silhouettes in the moonlight.

Tugger gave a resentful growl to the moon as he watched it from the cliff at the end of his den. Three weeks had past since he had came back to the tribe without the red queen at his side. Three weeks of hell. Tugger let another growl escape his mouth as he clenched is hands together, making a threatening fist to anyone who would dare try and get in his way. He could hear the music starting up in the background and tried to block it out of his mind. He resented it. _Memories. _There were so many. _Too many. _Ruffling his golden mane, the tom glared up at the night sky and then to the moon. It was so bright, so mystical. _Mocking. _Tugger scowled disgusted. How did his life get so out of hand in merely a few weeks? It was _her _fault. She should be here with him now. She should be here dancing up a storm. Here looking after their son_. Their _son. The thought made him cringe. How she could just turn her back on that little kitten like that made him hate her.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way…" Tugger whispered to the night air as tears began to slide down his face again, wetting his fur. He had been crying on and off a lot these last few weeks, even more surprisingly so had everyone else. He had once thought that showing emotions was wrong, something that should be kept in. It had surprised him to find out how wrong he had been. His thoughts shifted to Demeter for a second. That beautiful gold queen, who had once despised him with all of her heart had become quite a blessing. She was a little over a month into her pregnancy and you could literally see her glowing everywhere she went. Yes it was certain, Demeter would make a fine mother. A very fine one indeed. Despite the golden queens joy toward becoming a mother, you could defiantly see the pain in her eyes over loosing a sister. Bombalurina's absence had taken a definite toll on the tribe, nothing was the same anymore, to him anyway. Every where he went he seen the red queen. Every spot in the junkyard held a particular memory to him. Tugger shivered at the memories the ghostly visions brought to him. _She was suppose to be with him now. He was suppose to be happy. _As the tribe broke into The Naming Of Cats he walked away from the cliff to the other end not wanting to be able to hear when _her _name would be mentioned.

Walking across the heaps of trash the maned tom stopped when he got to the highest heap, that over looked everything. This is where it had happened. This is where everything had began. Glaring up at the sky more memories flooding back to him the Rum Tum Tugger began to regret everything that he had done in his life. His stupid habits that had caused him so much pain. His "curious" ways. The want that he had felt for the red queen when he had found her soaked to the skin up here and invited her to spend the night with him. The anger he had been consumed by when he had watched his mother run from the tribe. Everything was so wrong. _Nothing _was suppose to go the way it had. The memories of his mother struck him deeply. She had been the only cat that had ever understood him along with Bombalurina, but she was gone…They both were.

"Why'd _you_ have to go Bom?" Tugger yelled into the darkness that seemed to swallow his words whole, not wanting to listen.

Tugger jumped as a black and white hand came in contact with his, forcing him to spin around. At first he had thought it was just another vision, his mind playing cruel tricks on him again but his eyes widened as he realized that it was very real and she was really standing in front of him.

"I…I was scared. Terrified." Her voice was a trembling whisper as she turned away from the tom. "I never thought that… That _you _could…That I could…"

"Why are you here Bombalurina?" Tugger voice was a low growl. "You don't belong here after all."

The red queens face fell as she realized the pain she had made the tom go through, pain he should have never had to endure. "Tugger I…" She couldn't finish. Refusing to let herself cry she turned around hoping to see any sing of forgiveness in the toms eyes.

"What? Came back to rub how better your life is now that I'm out of it, in my face? Or have you come back to mock me about how I fell in love with a queen who used me. A queen I thought I could trust! A queen who I…I…" The tom began to stutter again. He didn't want to see her, he didn't even want to be around her. "You know what? Forget it!" Stalking away from the red queen he felt tears well up in his eyes again.

"TUGGER WAIT!" He hesitated whether or not he should stop but decided against it.

"I know that ever since Griddlebones death, your afraid to…" She was instantly cut off.

"Who told you?" He snapped walking up to her again. She didn't answer but instead looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. "Damn it Bombalurina answer me already!" Taking a few steps away from the red queen he turned his back to her ashamed. _She wasn't suppose to find out. _

"I over heard Jellylorum and Jennyanydots talking one night and I had to know why we were kept apart, so I asked them."

"Well then now you know." He hissed at her icily as he turned his face away from her as she tried to look him in the eyes. " I guess I cant really blame you then. You wouldn't want a murderer as a mate or a father to your son."

Bombalurina's eyes became slits as she forcefully grabbed the toms face and tilted his head toward hers.

"Now you listen to me. You are _not _a murderer, you _never _were. It was an accident. A stupid accident! Nothing more! And anyone who thinks otherwise should be given to the Pollicles!" She hissed as warm tears began to wet her hand.

"I'm so ashamed…" Tugger said not able to look the queen in the eye. He had killed a cat, a cat that didn't deserve to die. "She was a stupid queen. I didn't want her to leave! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Your mother was not stupid and neither are you. She made some mistakes and needed time to fix them."

Tugger let a growl escape his mouth as he met the hazel eyes of the scarlet. Turning away from the red queen he walked over to the edge of the junk pile folding his arms. "Well you found out what I did, happy now? You can leave now! Go back to that whore house." His voice was cold and didn't seem to have any hints of acceptance.

"Tugger I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I just…"

"Well it's a little late for that." He said stalking past her again. "You know what I don't get? Someone can pour out their heart to you and you can just shove it up their…"

"I was stupid." Bombalurina cut him off her voice trembling. " Too Stubborn to acknowledge what was the truth. And even if I did I didn't listen… Tugger ever since Macavity died the ball after you dropped me at, I… I guess I couldn't focus right. Everything became fuzzy after that. He practically raised me even though he was only a few months older. " She inhaled a breath. This was hard. " Macavity was my best friend and I know he only used me and never cared the reason I clung to him so much was because you always rejected me."

"For crying out loud Bombalurina you were my qeenfriend for months!"

"Tugger I… That night when you and I… That night when you got me pregnant was one of the happiest moments I had ever had."

"So then what was the problem?" He hissed again.

"The morning after when I woke up and you weren't there I thought that… That you used me and you were only in it for the sex. I never thought that…"

"I might of cared about you? Oh I know you never could of thought that! Bombalurina, you were just to good for any tom to…"

"I was furious with you! I was hurt! I thought you used me to get what you wanted and then went with Etcetera because…"

"You know I never cared about her!"

" I was jealous! And no I didn't know that! How could I? You never EVER admitted to caring about me! You always teased me and made fun of me! Even when we _were _alone you would always talk about other queens!"

" I was scared. You were special to me Bom, I didn't understand it. I was confused so I pushed you away thinking that it would make it better." Tugger looked to the ground. " I loved you and I didn't understand it." Those words stung her. _Loved_ her. _Loved! That was referring to years ago, what about now? _Tears filled her eyes as she heard the familiar tune to the end of Jennyanydots song end.

"Why aren't you at the ball? Its your song after all." Tugger smirked frustrated.

"I'm not going."

"What!" Her shock came as a surprise to him. Did she actually think he could handle going to a Jellicle ball? A celebration that's suppose to indicate joy and completeness?

" In case you haven't notice I don't feel much like celebrating right now." He said the sarcastic tone seemed to add even more tension to the air. Bombalurina felt steamy tears roll down the side of her face. She hated herself for making him feel this way.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was a soft whisper, you could barely make her out. " I wasn't thinking. I was so scared I didn't know how to accept the fact that my life might actually go right for once. That someone that I care about might care about me in the same way… I don't know if I wanted to acknowledge it. And when you kissed me I felt what I had felt in the club and ever since I got back again and it scared me, but completed me at the same time. It just took me a while to figure what _it_ was. And I don't want it to be too late for that…" Bombalurina's voice trailed of as she looked into the toms eye's as he turned around to face her.

"When you said that you hated me and never wanted to see me again, my world stopped. I realized that I should of told you as soon as you came back." Tugger shifted his gaze to the sky. "Its been hard for me Bom, really hard. And when you left, I was so certain that this time if I went to get you, you'd of come back with me and we'd of had a sort of happy ending." The tom smiled his first smile in weeks as he referred to the fairy tales Old Deuteronomy would tell them at night when they were kittens, unable to sleep.

A pained look came across the queens face at the last remark.

"Why didn't you tell me you came looking for me?"

"You wouldn't of listened would you? There would have been no point. Bottom line is it didn't work out."

Bombalurina's ears pressed to the side of her head. _Didn't work out! It has to work out!_

"Tugger it still can work out…" The maned tom gave a curious glance to the red queen.

"Ya and I'm going to be turned into a Pollicle." The red queens eye's were still brimmed with tears as Tugger looked at her.

"Tugger I know its going to be hard and that were probably going to be at each other's throats half the time but I think that its worth it."

"I don't know why your telling me this, you're the one that said you don't want to have anything to do with me." The tom said bypassing her. Tears began to slide down her face again.

"Tugger…I love you." There, she had said it. It was finally out. "Don't let a stupid mistake ruin what we have together." Tugger turned away from her, his head beginning to spin again. _What we have together? _

" I'm not sure we do have anything together anymore Bom…" He said feeling is stomach come up to his throat. Seeing the queens body go limp he turned away from her his heart practically screaming _You know you don't mean that! _Unable to hold in her emotions Bombalurina broke into a sob.

"Um o.k. I'll let you get back to your , uh, thoughts. Tell Tristram I said hi and that I, love him and hope he'll be able to forgive me." She choked as her tears soaked the side of her face. Taking a breath she turned around and slowly backed away from the spot, heartbroken.

Tugger knew instantly he had made a mistake but it was hard trying to forgive her and part of him didnt want to. Turing around he inhaled a deep breath.

"Bomba- Wait!"

* * *

Demeter approached her mate concerned as he watched Jellylorum and Jennyanydots sing about Bustopher Jones. 

"Munkustrap?" The silver tom nodded as the queen sat down beside him. "Have you seen Tugger at all?"

"He said he wasn't coming."

"Oh." Demeter let out a sigh. She was really worried about that tom. He barely talked anymore and never smiled. He had barely made contact with his son and it worried her.

Mistoffelees approached the two cats and sat down beside them.

'Soooo…" Before anyone could respond a familiar Meow was heard followed by the interruption of Bustopher Jones song. Before anyone had time to process what was going on Tugger jumped down off the top of an old dryer and his song started up.

Mistoffelees mouth hung open as he watched the Maine Coon dance around the area.

"He looks…Happy?" Munkustrap exclaimed as his younger brother spun Cassandra around who looked as just as shocked as they did.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

As the song continued Mistoffelees eye's widened as he noticed something moving behind an old crate.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!"_

The Junkyard grew deadly quite as they watched Bombalurina approach the tom smiling broadly.

"_For I only like what I find for myself"_

Draping a hand up to the queens throat Tugger smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Purring contently Bombalurina pulled away and let her mate continue his song. As the rest of the tribe joined her in the song she felt more then one cats eyes on her. When it neared the end of the song Jemima, Electra, Victoria and Etcetera who grabbed Bombalurina and pulled her down with her, crawled up to the maned tom and continued to renact the adoring screams that had taken place when they were only young. As the queens screamed Etcetera grabbed the red queens hand and looked at her smiling. As if on cue both of them gave girlish shrikes as Tugger finished the last lines to the song.

* * *

Bombalurina felt a tear slide down her face as she watched old Gus make his way up the steps to the Heavyside. It felt good to be part of the ball again, she had missed it. And seeing Munkustrap sing the addressing of cats caused her to laugh aloud. As the ball came to its end Tugger approached her smiling widely, followed by Mistoffelees, Demeter and Munkustrap. 

"Glad to have you home." Demeter said as she wrapped her arms around her sister smiling. "We've really missed you." Bombalurina smiled and pulled away from the queen to greet the other two toms that were grinning at her.

"Yes and were glad that you're here to stay this time." Mistoffelees chuckled as he kissed the side of her face.

"Alright, alright, now get your hands off her." Tugger said breaking the two apart smiling coyly at the conjurer. Bombalurina let out a purr as she felt Tugger's arms wrap around her waist and led her away from the tire back to the den.

"Oh and Demeter, make sure Tristram doesn't come home until tomorrow night."

The golden queen smiled knowingly at the two as they disappeared from sight. Everything was going to be o.k. again.

Tugger smiled as he felt Bombalurina press against him and nuzzled her neck.

"You know this isn't going to be easy…" He said slyly.

"Well then were just going to have to work on it aren't we?" She smiled as her arms went around his neck.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He smiled arching an eyebrow. Purring seductively she pressed her lips against his.

"How about you take me home and I'll show you?" Before Bombalurina had time to say anything else Tugger grabbed her hand and sprinted towards their den.

* * *

Bombalurina cringed as she turned over and a pain shot up her sides. Glancing to the right of her, Tristram lay sleeping soundly as the moonlight reflected off him. An affectionate nuzzle caused her to let a purr of delight escape her mouth. 

" I was wondering when I'd see you." She responded tiredly as her mate cuddled into her side.

"She's beautiful Bomba, really beautiful." Tugger said commenting on the tiny bundle the red queen held in her arms. It had barely been a year since the two had become mates and Bombalurina had just given birth to their second kitten. Of course Bombalurina's pregnancy had come to no shock to anyone except for perhaps Bombalurina and Tugger themselves. They had only been mates for a little over a month when Jenny had pronounced the red queen pregnant again. Demeter a month earlier had successfully given birth to two kittens, a tom and a queen.

"She has your eyes." Tugger commented as he nuzzled the queens neck again. Bombalurina smiled and returned the nuzzle. She looked down at her daughter and let a chuckle escape her mouth. Her eyes were about the only resemblance she held to her. The young kitten was completely covered in Tugger's golden fur.

"What are we going to name her?" Tugger asked as he ran his fingers across her tiny head.

"Cressida. It means golden one." Bombalurina smiled leaning against her mate, who kissed in-between her ears.

"I love you Bomba." Tugger said inhaling her scent. "And I love you too." He said stroking his daughters face again. Bombalurina smiled and settled against her mate purring contently.

"I love you Tugger." As the small family settled down to sleep for the night, the moon shone down on them as a reminder of its protection and a symbol of hope in hard times. No matter what you've gone through the moonlight is always there shinning down on you when your needing a guiding light and in the eye's of the moonlight you'll be set free.

The End.

* * *

O.k. So thats it. Story Completed. Really sorry for all this mistakes and grammer problems in this. O.k. so it was a rather tawdry ending but I wanted it to end up happily. A HUGE thanks goes to all my reviewers, you all mean SO MUCH. And a huge applause goes to Sleeping Tiger who was a REALLY big help when I was writing this. I hope you all enjoyed this and didnt think it was to much of an cliche ending. Bye and lots of love from

Bombalurinasara.


End file.
